


More than just a pet

by wintercub



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha! Seonghwa, Alpha! Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Betas! Yeosang and Jongho, Cat Hybrid Kim Hongjoong, Eventual Smut, Everyone is a hybrid, Fluff, I will tag the smut chapters separately, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mingi and Wooyoung are a surprise, Mpreg, Omega! Hongjoong, Omega! San who could pass for an Alpha, Possible abortion/miscarriage, Seonghwa takes like 17 chapters to come in, Slow Burn, Some Humor, The Omegas are pretty much the only ones who curse in this, The lying and stealing are a joke except it actually happens, Underage because San Mingi and Wooyoung are 17 and Jongho is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercub/pseuds/wintercub
Summary: Hongjoong piled the stuff from his backpack onto his bed, San watching him with confusion.A shirt, another shirt, and a t-towel?"Hongjoong? What are you doing?""Those aren't yours are they?" San could clearly smell an Alpha from them."Hongjoong!""I would've taken his underwear too, but then I thought that might be a bit weird…" Hongjoong finally spoke up."Of course that's weird!""Hongjoong what the fuck is going on with you!?"~Hongjoong is tiny and touch starved, while he is also a liar and a kleptomaniac. Seonghwa is rich and loves to sing, and is the one at the receiving end of Hongjoong's stealing tendencies.San is damaged and horny. Yeosang is a savage who is unaffected by everything going on. Yunho is a good Alpha. Mingi is precious. Wooyoung is an orphan who is hiding from his previous owner. Jongho belongs to the government.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 34
Kudos: 216





	1. Introduction to the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Ateez fanfic, hope you enjoy reading! This first chapter is just an introduction to the Universe this story is set in.

Underage warning:

This fic is set a little bit in the past (2017) making some of the members underage (16-17) at the beginning of this story. 

The age of consent in South Korea (according to Wikipedia at least) is 16, and so is the age of consent in the country where I live in. So to me 16-year-olds and above being able to consent to having sex is normal (as long as the age difference isn't too big tho, like 16 with 26+ would be a bit questionable, even if that's legal). But if that's not the case with you or the laws where you live in, I put this as a warning here so you guys are aware of this.

This story contains smut between a 17-year-old and an 18-year-old. (With at least two different pairings)

But keep in mind that everyone consents, and they also grow older as the story progresses, so not all of the smut is underage. (This is also all fictional, and the underage thing is there only for plot reasons) There's also a mention at the beginning of a chapter if there's any smut in it, including chapter specific tags. And also a trigger warning for some chapters, if needed.

Species:

Everyone is a hybrid (unless they have a rare mutation, which automatically makes them a Beta). All hybrid forms are mammals.

The more common types are wolf, fox, big cat, different cat and dog breeds. Rarer types are horses, deers, bunnies (all bunny hybrids are Omegas), red pandas etc. The more rare the animal species is in the wild, the rarer the hybrid of that species is too. 

You will either inherit one of your parent's animal species (common), a combination of them if that kind of hybrid can exist (like ligers, mixed breeds, also common) or a species very close to your parent's one (rare). 

Hair/fur:

Hair and fur colors are inherited either randomly or with correspondence to your parent's ones. Your natural hair color is the same or similar to your fur in animal form. 

Dying your hair doesn't affect your animal form, but if you dye your animal ears/tail in human form, they will stay that color when you transform. 

Eyes:

Alphas have either yellow, orange, red, reddish brown or pure black eyes.

Betas have either yellow, green, hazel or brown eyes.

Omegas have either grey, silver, blue, teal or purple eyes. 

Eyes are always the same color in both human and animal form, but contact lenses can be worn in human form, usually to hide your secondary gender. 

Some people are born with the same eye color they'll have after presenting and others have a different eye color before and after presenting.

The forms:

Everyone has three forms: animal (fully animal), human (fully human), and hybrid.

In hybrid form you have a human body with at least one animal body part showing. Most commonly ears, because they're the most useful and not in the way, and it takes strength, energy and self control to keep your ears and tail in. 

When tired, as a child or too emotional, it will be hard to control your ears and tail. Omegas naturally have more difficulty controlling this kind of strength, so Omegas often have their ears and tail out. 

Betas have the easiest time to control their animal parts. Their animal senses (hearing, smell, night vision in some species) are not that good in hybrid form, but work fully in animal form. 

When transforming into your animal form, clothes and accessories that touch your skin will kind of count as part of your human form and not affect transforming, and will be there once you transform back. 

With clothing that doesn't touch your skin, like a coat or shoes, it can be difficult to transform. And when you transform the outerwear will just be left behind on the ground or something. 

Teeth and nails: 

In human form Alphas and Omegas have retractable canines, which are controlled by emotions (anger, aggression, fear, frustration, affection, love) and hormones (sex hormones and stress hormones).

All Betas have short canines which are not retractable. Alpha's canines are larger than Omega's. 

Alphas and Omegas also grow biologically stronger nails than Betas. Omegas often preferring to keep their nails medium length and Alphas short to medium. Some Alphas and Omegas prefer long nails though. 

Emotions: 

Alphas and Betas can get angry or frustrated easily, but Alphas are better at controlling their emotions.

Betas without a purpose are more dangerous. Alphas with a purpose are more dangerous.

Omegas naturally experience less/milder negative emotions and it depends on the individual how well they can control it. 

Pairs:

An Alpha and an Omega are expected to form a pair, so it is taboo for two Omegas or two Alphas to form a pair. Works like homophobia in this universe.

Two Betas are expected to form a pair, so a Beta/Omega or a Beta/Alpha pair is thought of as going after someone out of your league. Like a poor person dating a wealthy person, either for their money or not. 

Genetics: 

The secondary genders work like blood types/are genetic. The Alpha gene (A) is dominant, the Beta gene (B) is dominant to the Omega gene (O) but recessive to the Alpha gene (A). The Omega gene (O) is recessive to both other genes. 

All Omegas must have two Omega genes (OO). Betas can be either (BB) or (BO). Alphas can be either (AA), (AB) or (AO). It would seem that Alphas would be the most common type, but because most Alphas mate with Omegas, almost all Alphas have the (AO) genes and Alphas are about as common as Omegas. True Alphas (AA) are rare because of the taboo of two Alphas mating.

About 50% of people are Betas and most of them mate together, making (BB) babies. 

About 25% of people are Alphas and about 25% Omegas and most of them mate with each other, making half of their babies (OO) and half (AO).

And because of that the ratio stays about the same year after year even if there are always also some A/A, O/O, B/A and B/O couples. 

Packs:

If a pack or a community has an Alpha or multiple, then the strongest Alpha is the leader. Unless there is a true Alpha (AA), then they are most likely automatically the leader.

In some cases, like in an office position, the leader is chosen by which Alpha is the oldest/wisest. If a group doesn't have an Alpha then the oldest/wisest/strongest Beta is chosen as the leader, based on which ability is the most needed/appreciated in the group.

If the pack has only Omegas, most often the oldest/most experienced Omega is chosen as the leader above strength.

It's necessary to figure out who's in the leader position when more than two people form any kind of group/pack. It's basic etiquette to figure out your hierarchy level when meeting a new group. 

Heats:

The interval of Omega's heats vary throughout the year. The length and intensity of heats are individual. It is possible to skip a heat/have an extra one, but something has to be going on for that to happen. 

Heats are the most frequent during spring/about once a month for March-May, and the least frequent during fall/once in three months. During Winter and Summer they experience two heats per three months. 

Omegas can only become pregnant during a heat, but intercourse during preheat may cause a pregnancy if the Omega's body retains some of the sperm, which fertilizes the egg once the heat starts.

Preheat lasts 1-3 days, but stress can hide some of the symptoms and make it harder for you to predict your heat.

All Omegas have two layers to their scent, a layer that is present all of the time, and a layer that is only present during heat. The second layer usually starts to appear during preheat, starting with just a sweet hint to their usual scent, and getting more apparent and more specific the closer the Omega is to their actual heat starting.

Ruts:

An Omega in heat will induce a mild rut period. The hormones and pheromones (Omegas scents have a layer you can only smell during their heat) of the Omega will make the Alpha's body produce more testosterone and adrenaline, which makes them more aggressive, impulsive, and focused on mating. It can be distracting if you don't want to mate but an Omega in heat is present. 

Alphas will go into proper rut every spring for 2-4 weeks. The length of the rut is prolonged when an Omega is present. An Alpha in rut will have a hard time hiding their canines.

In a relationship with an Omega, the Alpha will experience about 4 weeks of rut. And in an extreme case, without a single contact with an Omega, even in the same room, the rut can end as soon as 1 week.

It is a biological adaptation for cases when mating is impossible (because a possible mate isn't even present) to put energy into hunting/survival instead of your body forcing you to hump bushes for 4 weeks. 

Pregnancy:

Hybrids have a harder time transforming when pregnant. In the beginning there is no difference and during the third trimester, transforming is impossible. 

The child will be born in the same form as the Omega or a Beta female spends the third trimester. 

Some hybrids prefer to have their babies in animal form, since birthing in animal form is considered to be less painful. But most have their babies in human form these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on wattpad and there are pictures of the characters as they appear, and of some other things too, if you're interested.


	2. November 7th 1998

Somewhere inside a modernized hanok, in a quiet semi-rural part of town, a tiny kitten was born. He was named Kim Hongjoong.

Hongjoong was born with blue eyes and orange hair.

The mother cat was cleaning and nursing her newborn kitten in the small nest, while the father was looking over the two, having to keep their two-year-old in line, who was trying to go over to the newborn out of curiosity.

At this point it was still too early to tell whether the newborn is an Alpha or an Omega, Beta being ruled out by the parent's genetics, since the secondary genders present around puberty or later. The average age being 15 for females and 17 for males.

The parents, a female Omega abyssinian cat and a male Alpha caracal, have been mated with each other for three years now. Their first son, Jinwoo was born on September 26th 1996.

The female cat, Yeri, had been adopted by a Beta couple after she had willingly put herself up for adoption. It is not that uncommon for parents to not let their young stay in the house any longer after turning 18. Hybrids are expected to be able to take care of themselves and birth control for Omegas is still hard to get.

(Hybrids/people in this universe mature faster than humans, kind of like animal babies are more advanced than human babies. And because the hybrids have wild animal traits, most stop caring for their children just like in nature they would.)

Yeri had been kicked out the day after she turned 18 but she knew she couldn't support herself, never having had a proper job yet and just having graduated from high school but with no academic qualifications.

Therefore she made the decision on the spot to choose to live permanently as her animal form as someone else's pet, and walked straight into the adoption center for hybrid pets, with nothing on her but her life and will to survive.

The said Beta couple had been looking to adopt after hearing about the issue of rising numbers of hybrids in adoption centers. The couple were especially looking for an Omega, to be able to provide them a safe place to go through their heats and to protect them from unmated Alphas.

The abyssinian had lived with the couple for a few years until a new pet was brought into the house. The couple had had no intentions of breeding her at first, but when they came across caracats online and found out you could crossbreed cat hybrids with each other with high success, they immediately started looking for a caracal mate for their cat.

They didn't have to wait for long until they saw an ad about a male caracal hybrid on sale at a hybrid pet shop, about a two hour drive from where they live.

The Alpha had been taken into the adoption shelter against his will after he had been deemed too animal-like to live as a part of society. He had been spending most of his free time in his animal form, he did poorly in school and had much worse social skills in his human form than in his animal form.

After turning 18, his parents had taken him in for evaluation which had led him into the shelter, telling the staff there to either keep him or kick him out into the streets like the useless wild animal he is, as long as they didn't bring him back.

When the Betas met the caracal for the first time, they had been a bit wary, since his species was a wild cat, which were not commonly kept as house pets.

The caracal had also been frustrated at first, not having yet processed the direction his life was suddenly going in. The adoption process had luckily been quite quick and easy, which had eased both parties nerves. The family had let the frustrated cat take his time to get used to the new surroundings but eventually he calmed down, after meeting the other cat in the house and developing a crush on her.

He finally completely tamed down, after he and Yeri had become mated, and started behaving like a normal pet and getting used to his new role.

The first pregnancy of the newly mated couple had of course been arranged, as planned by the Beta couple. The fate of the newborn kitten was to be the Beta family's pet, just like his parents.

But later, after the two cats had fallen in love and were mating regularly, they had noticed that Yeri had become pregnant by accident and they decided to keep the second child hidden from the Betas.

The couple had only noticed Yeri's pregnancy when she had grown noticeably bigger. They had a short talk with the father in human form, since Yeri's pregnancy was so far along she couldn't turn until she had given birth, and the three had made an agreement that the second child would be raised in human form if he so wishes and they would let him go once he turns 18 and is ready to leave. Which means officially changing the part of his birth certificate, where he is labeled as a pet.

But nevertheless, back to the moment, the newborn kitten was very cute and for now, just a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is technically a hybrid hybrid, since he is a hybrid between three species.


	3. Present day/June 2017

Hongjoong had lived in the semi rural area all his life, at least until now. He had his own room in the house, unlike his parents and older brother, who all shared one room, since they were to spend most of their life as cats anyway, taking less space, and technically being just pets to the family.

Hongjoong had always been more independent than his brother anyway, and enjoyed being in his human form more than them. His own family and the Beta family had been hesitant at times but decided to let Hongjoong go once he goes to University.

He could stay for his family. But no, he's not going to live his whole life as a pet. He has his own dreams, he's going to become a fashion designer and either find a fashion brand he really loves to work for or create his own. And maybe he also wants a family, but just maybe. He's only 18, it's too early now for that. 

Hongjoong was nervously refreshing his email on his phone, since he doesn't have a laptop or access to the family's ones. He would be receiving an email from the Seoul Art University, which includes fashion, music painting and crafting departments. Hongjoong had applied to the fashion department earlier this spring and if he gets accepted, his school would start this fall, in a few months. 

No luck yet, the email would be sent some day this week to everyone who got accepted but no specific time had been given. You just had to wait, and refresh again and again. Hongjoong soon got frustrated. This wasn't going anywhere, he thought, it's only Tuesday, who knows if the email will even come before Friday. 

Hongjoong got up from his desk, where he had been laying his elbows on, phone in hand for almost an hour already. He had just graduated from high school this spring so his desk was unusually tidy. It almost didn't feel right. Although he wouldn't lie and say he didn't appreciate a clean desk. 

He put his phone down on the desk, attaching it to the charger and started cleaning again. He was almost certain he would get accepted. He had no other choice. Otherwise he would probably have to get a job for the time being and stay in this house for at least a year longer. So you could guess that he had put his all in at the entrance exam, which happened to be right up his alley.

~

The exam takers had all had their own desk with some basic appliances. A sewing machine, sewing needles, small boxes of beads and similar decorations, yarn and five colorful pieces of fabric.

For the base of the design they were given a white bucket hat, a white pair of gloves and a plain white scarf. They all had five hours to create two accessories out of the three choices. The accessories had to be creative, modern, unique and wearable. The occasion didn't matter but you had to draw and write on a piece of paper how the accessory would be worn in an outfit and what situation you had in mind when creating it.

Hongjoong had been a bit worried before the exam, like anyone would, but once he saw the assignment, he wasn't worried anymore, nervous of course but not worried. It almost felt like a miracle, like this test was made for him to succeed in it since reforming was already something he was used to doing and he thought he was pretty good at it too. 

He decided to use the bucket hat and the pair of gloves, making the bucket hat into a chubby calico cat sitting on your head and explaining it was for occasions when you wanted to feel extra cute and attract attention while wearing boring or casual clothing. Maybe while going to a cafe.

He drew a hybrid with an Omega's body and a cat's tail, wearing the cat bucket hat, white overalls, a pastel colored t-shirt underneath and simple beige shoes.

For the gloves, he first hand sew lots of thin green stems and then decorated them with leaves and flowers he cut out of the colored fabrics.

But instead of drawing an Omega, he drew an Alpha figure this time. He made the Alpha wear a suit, writing that it would be made of deep purple velvet, with black dress shoes and a white satin shirt underneath.

The design of the gloves was very small and delicate, and that's exactly why he went with an Alpha, writing that these gloves would be perfect for formal occasions where the Alpha wanted to look handsome but also show their delicate side, that even despite their biological advantages they would not lay their hands on anyone to harm them. 

After four hours and 49 minutes, Hongjoong nervously put his papers and the reformed accessories into the metal basket everyone was given for the exam. He stood up. He looked at the clock. He looked around, there were only three students left including Hongjoong and one of them also seemed to be packing up.

The other one though, she didn't look quite ready and you could smell her stress across the room. Hopefully she makes it in time, Hongjoong thinks and walks up to the supervisor in the front of the room.

~

Hongjoong was brought out of his thoughts when he heard steps from outside his room and then someone meowing at his door. He went to open his door and Jinwoo walked in. 

"Hi, what are you doing here?" He asked his brother gently.

"Meow" 

Hongjoong crouched down to pet him, but then he smelled that his brother's next heat would start any minute now. 

"Meow"

"So you want my room to spend your heat in again?"

"Meow"

"Okay, well I'm not going into heat soon so that's okay. Use my room as much as you want I guess hyung, just don't get your slick all over the place again"

"Meoooww!!!"

"Hm, whatever, I know you love me anyway"

Hongjoong continued going through his things and throwing away old papers and stuff. Three full bags of trash on his floor already and more to come, two of them for paper and one for everything else. Of course he had kept the paper seperate so it could be recycled.

The reason for this huge clearout was that he was already in the mindset of moving out and he wanted to be able to pack all his remaining things as effortlessly as possible when the day comes. And he also didn't want to leave a huge pile of his old stuff and trash behind for others to clean up.

"Didn't I just tell you I was going into heat!?"

The sudden human voice startled Hongjoong. He hadn't noticed the moody cat staring daggers at his back and moving his tail in annoyance waiting for Hongjoong to leave so he could take over his room for the next week. 

"Sheesh, hyung, it's my room, and I'll leave soon, just let me pick up my stuff."

Hongjoong took his phone, keys and the three full bags of trash and left his room. He didn't need anything else because Jinwoo would always let him back into his own room, as long as he wasn't shoving anything in his ass in the moment. 

Hongjoong walked to the entryway where they kept their shoes and put his white sneakers on. He made sure his phone and keys were in his pocket and left the house.

He walked over to the garbage recycling cans, a few minutes away from their door, and put the trash in their respective bins.

Satisfied, he smiled and took in the smell of the air. It was the perfect weather to take a walk to clear your thoughts. The perfect humidity, so many plants in bloom, not too many clouds but enough to shield you from the sun. 

It wasn't like he could go to his room for a few hours anyway. At least Jinwoo should get his own room once Hongjoong moves out, right?

Living in a house with three Omegas was quite a challenge. It felt like at least one of them was in heat more often than not. Fall was probably the only season when it was the opposite. Having only three heats, Hongjoong's, Yeri's and Jinwoo's combined, in three months gave them about two months of heat free time.

Hongjoong always wondered how much their heats affected the Beta family. Did they enjoy it? Maybe it was like having three walking scented candles in the house.

Or maybe they hated it? Maybe they thought the Omega's were filthy and embarrassing, being out of control with their drooling private parts.

Or maybe they completely hated it and wished they had adopted Betas instead, although Betas were very rarely kept as pets, being the most human-like. But I guess they wouldn't have adopted Yeri in the first place then.

While walking along the narrow road with greenery on both sides, Hongjoong found himself getting lost in thought, thinking back to the time when he experienced his first heat.


	4. Heat/November 7th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just an emotional filler chapter

Hongjoong woke up on the morning of his birthday like any other day, except he felt somehow different but he couldn't explain what it was.

He got up from bed like any other day. But as soon as the warmth of the blanket had been removed he felt so cold and went back in. 

Hongjoong relaxed at the warm and heavy feeling of the blanket on top of him. He never wanted to leave his bed ever again. What was going on with him? It was his birthday, the worst day of the year to be sick, Hongjoong thought. 

Eventually he gathered the courage to get out of bed and immediately went to put on warm clothing before going to brush his teeth and then walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

Why was everyone staring at him? What was wrong with wearing a woolly scarf indoors? It's his birthday, he can do whatever he wants to.

"Morning!" He cheerfully spoke, at least his throat wasn't sore, must be just a fever then. 

"Hongjoong-ah. Why are you wearing a scarf indoors," the Beta mom worried, touching Hongjoong's forehead, "Oh, you're so cold, did you sleep with the window open or something?"

"C-cold!? But I feel so warm…"

"You feel warm, but you're wearing a scarf?"

"Uhm, the air felt cold, not me."

"Are you getting sick? Does anywhere hurt?"

"No, I'm just cold, I'm fine." Hongjoong reassured. 

The family then gathered around the table to have breakfast together. It was the family's tradition to have the favourite breakfast of whoever was turning a year older that day, which in Hongjoong's case was crepes with vanilla whipped cream and fresh strawberries. 

Hongjoong looked at everyone at the table, smiling to himself. It was rare for him to see his parents in human form like this.

~

Later that evening and Hongjoong was burning up. So it was a fever after all. He whined and rolled around in bed, trying to find a comfortable position but nothing was working. 

Eventually he settled with stripping down into just his underwear and nothing else. He locked the door, not wanting anyone to come check on him when he wasn't fully clothed. He took the pain medication the Beta mom had left on his desk. 

When in bed, he felt like his head was spinning, but not in a dizzy way. It felt like his mind was turned off while his body was restless. He suddenly got the idea to bunch up his blanket into a roll and climb on top of it, hugging it with his legs on either side.

It somehow calmed him down, being able to hug something soft while not being too hot under the blanket. Without even noticing he started to drift off to sleep. 

~

The next morning he woke up and he felt so… wet? He lifted his head up from the blanket he had slept on top of and looked down at the pool of sweat where his head had been. 

He was confused, he had never sweated in his sleep like that. But then he felt the slick drip down from his ass and it hit him. He was in heat.

After the shock, a deep sadness came over him, his inner Omega felt so empty inside, with no Alpha there to hold him and kiss him and take care of him. 

He understood now why people kept referring to their inner Alpha or Omega.

Hongjoong had stayed home because he was sick. The others were all at school or work. Except for his mom and dad of course, but as if he would ever go to them in this state. 

He tried to calm down his inner Omega, who he was now meeting for the first time, trying to lie to himself that there's no one around. But it just made him even sadder and he started crying.

After a few minutes, he had managed to sit up and get himself to stop crying. 

Hongjoong walked over to the drawer where he had managed to hide a small dildo and lube he most likely would not need. He had bought them both with cash since pets couldn't have their own credit cards.

Technically he could've let the Beta family adopt him as their child instead, but even the thought of it felt somehow wrong. You would think it would be the opposite, they lived under the same roof anyway, he wouldn't be taken any further from his real family and he would have more freedom as a human being.

But deep down he knew they weren't his family and never would be. He wasn't like them and they weren't like him. If being born as a pet was his fate then so be it, but he wouldn't ever abandon who he is, and the Betas always saw Hongjoong as their kitten, which he was, but he wasn't theirs, at least not in his heart. 

Hongjoong had been prepared because he pretty much knew he was going to present as an Omega already. His personal scent had always been a calming and slightly sweet one even if it wasn't fully developed yet. Just like Jinwoo's and his mother's. Although your scent isn't set before presenting and some Alphas and Omegas never even have a scent before presenting. 

But more than that, he had already stopped growing and he was shorter than his brother. And they had the same delicate and slim build. 

Holding the two items in his hands, he broke down again. 

'Why am I reacting like this, is there something wrong with me?' he thought and set the items back down.

~

Hongjoong went through his first heat the day after he turned 17. Ever since then, he went through heats regularly, like any other Omega would. Except that for him they were always awkward and emotional. His mom, dad and brother were always home, unless Jinwoo was at school.

He knew he had to get out of that house to make his heats more enjoyable.

He couldn't ever relax fully. He was too afraid to pleasure himself properly, he had tried, only managing to rub his insides while crying and feeling numb and too sensitive at the same time, eventually only cumming weakly every time. 

So he went to the doctor and asked for heat supressants, which work like pain medication, but they won't get rid of your heats. You take them every day of your heat and it mostly controls the pain and temperature. He still experiences five days of slick, cold sweats (a side effect for some), being a bit out of it (but less than without supressants). But at least it was more manageable this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong's eyes were blue before presenting, but because they can change color completely, it's not the best way to predict how you'll present. Hongjoong's eyes became a brighter blue though.


	5. A fox

Hongjoong had been wandering around for a few hours now and it was getting late. The sun was about to set and he was so far from home he didn't even know where he was. All the stress from waiting for the exam results and getting lost in his thoughts had led him somewhere far. Or at least a couple hours worth of far. 

Where was he? What was this place?

He was still on the road but the neighborhood was unfamiliar, if you could even call it that. He didn't know where the nearest houses even were. It was all just road and tall trees and bushes surrounding him from both sides, preventing him from seeing too far.

Why did he have to keep walking this far? Why couldn't he just turn around when he still knew where he was?

Should he keep walking? Maybe he would find a place to stay the night or someone to drive him home? Or maybe a bus stop, so that he could at least get closer to home and walk the rest of the way.

Or should he turn back right here… and walk for like two hours more and maybe even get more lost than he already was.

'I think not, I'm too tired and it's going to be dark before I even get near home.' Hongjoong thought.

Hongjoong was just standing there, weighing his options, when he heard rustling from his right. He turned to the direction of the sound and saw a beautiful red fox with half black fur emerging from the wild and onto the road.

They both froze, the fox clearly not expecting a human to be standing still in the middle of the road. And definitely not a human he had never seen or smelled around here. 

"H-hey?" Hongjoong asked, hoping the fox could help him.

He could see that the fox had purple eyes, giving away that it was a hybrid and also an Omega. The fox was just staring back at him. Not moving, not answering, not turning into a human to help him, like Hongjoong had hoped.

"C-can you help me? I'm lost." 

The fox sat down on the concrete, like waiting for Hongjoong to talk more. Like weighing down whether he should help him or not. 

"Uhm... I'm Hongjoong… I- uhm- walked- for a while… and now I'm here… and I don't know how to go back."

The fox sighed and slowly transformed into a boy with half black half red hair and purple eyes, just like his fox form. It looks like he was pretty tired too, taking a bit longer to transform than usual. 

"I'm San." He said, and sat down on the railing on the side of the road, putting both his palms down on the metal. 

Wow, Hongjoong thought, he was so pretty his heart started to beat faster. 

"Hi San!" He said excitedly, walking closer to the fox and offering his hand. 

"Hi Hongjoong… Are you going into heat soon?"

"N-no, why would you suddenly ask me that, you don't even know me!?" Hongjoong countered nervously and retracted his hand as it seemed that the other wasn't going to take his offer.

"Cute."

"What?"

"Nothing. I mean, you just got so excited when just a minute ago you were so scared and shy."

"I wasn't scared, it's just that I really don't know where I am and I thought I could ask you for help since you were clearly a hybrid."

"Okay Hongjoong, I get it, I guess… I don't really know where I am either."

"Oh no, then we're both lost! What are we going to do!?" 

"Hongjoong calm down, I'm not lost."

"But you just said…"

"I'm a stray."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, no time to feel sorry for me, it's better this way anyway. Now let's go, follow me, it's getting late and you probably want a place to stay."

Hongjoong decided not to comment at the first part, it was probably too personal to discuss on their first meeting.

"Hongjoong?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't your parents wondering where you are?"

Oh yeah, he hadn't told anyone he was going for a walk. Jinwoo was the only one who kinda knew where he went, but not really.

"They probably are…"

"Do you have your phone? Should you call them?" San asked, showing through that he was actually worried for Hongjoong, even though he tried to seem indifferent at the beginning.

"Why are you suddenly turning all gentle Alpha on me?"

"Shut up, do you want my help or not."

San sounded defensive with a small hint of sadness, although Hongjoong couldn't understand why. Maybe it's just another subject he shouldn't bring up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you… but yeah, I should call them."

Hongjoong dialed the number of the Beta mom, since his parents didn't have phones and Jinwoo, who had a phone… who knows if he's busy right now or not, probably just happy Hongjoong isn't ruining his fun by being home.

"Hello! I uhm, I'm at a friends place, I'll stay the night, I'll come home tomorrow, tell mom I'm okay."

"Yeah, I'm good, see you!"

"Bye!"

Hongjoong spoke and hung up.

"Why did you lie to them? Also, just curious but, is the other mom an Alpha?" San asked, hearing a female voice through the phone.

"No, she's not my mom."

"Oh... right, my bad. Sorry I called your sister a mom, maybe she just sounded a bit older through the phone."

"I don't have a sister..."

"You live with your aunt?"

"No uhm… my parents are their… uhm, pets?"

"What are you asking me? If I'm okay with that or not? Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Okay with that… situation?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Hongjoong answered and San seemed to relax a bit at his response.

"So they're just letting one of their pets run away from home? Who were the kids in the background? How many pets do they have to not care about letting you get lost all alone like this?"

"San! You're overreacting! It's not like that, I'll tell you later I guess, you just need to know that I'm not really their pet, well legally I am, but I have more privileges than my parents and brother, and they're also letting me move out soon."

"Why would they give you privileges to run away? You're such a pretty Omega, anyone would want to keep you as their own?"

"Uh, stop being like that, I'm done with this conversation, just get me somewhere inside."

"But you never answered me why you lied to them?"

San flinched back a bit at the angry pouty face the other Omega showed him.

"You're frustrating, but fine, I lied because we're not that close that they would care… any of them I guess."

What Hongjoong had in mind was that since he was chosen to be given away since he was a kitten, none of them must care about him that much. And the proof? Well, after his kittenhood no had bothered to be that cuddly with him, not even the Beta children or Jinwoo. And he always had to watch from the side as the others were playing around or being affectionate, but never with him and the lack of physical affection was making him question his sanity and all his relationships.

"And the kids..?

"Their children, not my family."

"You don't consider them family?"

"I mean… kinda… but not really."

"Okay…"

San finally stopped, noticing how the other's voice had been growing more and more tired as they had been talking.

~

"So, we're here!" San announced.

Hongjoong was looking around, trying to find something… but there was nothing, they were in the middle of a forest, and it was getting dark enough for it to be hard to see. 

Hongjoong changed into his cat vision. Apparently San had done so too, as he could see his eyes reflecting light back at Hongjoong. But still, he couldn't see a house anywhere in sight.

"It's right here!" San said and opened a door.

What?

Apparently the door led inside a tree.

Hongjoong stepped in after San. It was pitch black until San lit up a match and then lit a candle with it. He blew out the match and placed the candle inside a lantern, which San placed on top of a small table, which was just a cut out of a tree trunk..

Now that Hongjoong could see, the place was quite cosy. They were sitting on top of some blankets and there were pillows to the side, and a plushie, which reminded him of the little Betas back at home, who liked to play in their puppy forms, even if their parents frowned upon that, telling them to stay in their human forms because they were not pets.

It looked like the perfect nest for an Omega, if only it wasn't for the wilderness right behind the door, the moisture which had nowhere to escape, and the depressing reality that this was all that San had. 

Hongjoong also started wondering how cold it would get in here during the winter. 

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's okay hyu- wait, how old are you?

"I'm 18, I was born in 98."

"I guess I'm 18 too, I mean, I don't really know what day is it, but I should turn 18 this Summer… oh and I was born in 99, hyung."

"What day is your birthday?"

"July 10."

"It's June 20th..."

"Oh, I guess I'm still 17 for a while then, hyung."

"Just Hongjoong is okay, you did help me today, more than I could ask for anyway."

"Well you kinda pressured me to help you, but I guess it couldn't be helped, you pretty little Omega." San teased.

They were awfully close, the opening inside the tree trunk not that spacious, technically only made to accommodate one Omega and the high humidity of Summer didn't really help their case. 

San could see the blush on Hongjoong's face and he mistook it for attraction. Not knowing that Hongjoong was actually not used to physical contact or being close with people in general, the closest person in his life being his brother, and he didn't even remember when was the last time they hugged or talked about something other than their heats, school or food. 

"Hongjoong?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of hybrid are you?"

"A caracat." Hongjoong slightly relaxed at the question, having something to distract him from the tension. 

"A caracal?" 

"No, a caracat, half caracal half cat."

"Oh, cute, I thought you were a lynx or something, you know, with those tiny ear tufts."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Sensing Hongjoong's relaxed state, San inched closer, if that was even possible and gently pushed Hongjoong onto the floor of the nest. 

"You're so pretty and cute, you know that, kitten?" San purred.

Hongjoong's eyes widened. Was San an Alpha? Why was he talking to him like this? Hongjoong started to panic. His confused mind thinking that an Alpha had somehow masked himself as an Omega and lured him into his cave and now was going to take advantage of him. 

"Oh no, Hongjoong? Are you crying?"

"A-alpha?" He couldn't get anything else out of his throat, even though he wanted to plead for him to let him go. 

"I'm not an Alpha, what are you talking about?"

"A-are you going to hurt me?"

"No, Hongjoong... Here, smell." San pushed his wrist up to Hongjoong's nose, making sure the other would smell him properly.

A calming and slightly sweet lavender scent filled Hongjoong's nostrils, he had smelled the same scent in the air when they were walking and he knew it was coming from San but something in him still made him freak out.

"I'm an Omega, see?"

"W-why did you talk like an Alpha then?" Hongjoong was still shaking lightly.

"I-I don't know, I just said what I was thinking."

"So you only helped me because I'm pretty?" 

"No, you're definitely very pretty, but I would've helped you anyway."

Hongjoong blushed again, not used to being called cute or pretty this many times in a row. Sure, he heard it a lot, but not this much.

San leaned down into Hongjoong's personal place and smelled him up close. He had a soft and clean scent, like cotton and baby lotion. 

San's face was so close to Hongjoong's neck that he turned his head slightly to the side out of embarrassment. And then it happened, San kissed his neck, humming afterwards.

"San, stop."

"Do you not like this kitten?"

"Aren't you the one going into heat soon?"

"Maybe... but that doesn't change the fact that you're so cute."

"San, I'm not into other Omegas."

"Betas then?"

"No."

"Alphas?"

"Yes…"

"Why were you so freaked out about me being an Alpha earlier then?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not used to being touched, you know?"

"Hm… I'm into Omegas though…"

"Oh, is that why you're so good at acting like an Alpha?"

"I wasn't acting Hongjoong, and if we ever come across anyone, never tell them I told you that."

"I won't."

*silence*

"What do you like about Omegas more than Alphas though?"

"Hm, I guess they're softer, prettier, cuter, gentler… more harmless."

Hongjoong again got the feeling this was something he should not bring up but he wanted to say something about it anyway.

"San, you know, if there's ever some things you need to get off your chest, you can tell hyung."

"And now you go back to being a hyung. But thanks, I'll keep that in mind… Does that then mean I can keep seeing you?"

"Yeah I'd like to, but please cut down on the flirting."

"Haha, I'm sorry, I'll try." 

*wink*

"San!" Hongjoong playfully hit San on the arm. 

"Okay, okay, let's sleep now hyung."

"I think we both should turn first, there would be more room."

"Yeah, but I want to see you turn first, I haven't seen you in your animal form yet, and I for sure have never seen a caracat."

"Okay." Hongjoong answered without objections and soon there was a small juvenile cat in his place. With reddish orange fur, blue eyes, the cutest face and short black ear tufts. 

"Aww, hyung, you're even cuter like this."

*a hiss*

"Okay, I get it, let me turn now too." San said. He blew out the candle and soon after he was back at his fox form, laying down next to the wall of the nest and leaving enough room for the tiny Hongjoong to be comfortable in the middle.


	6. New friends

When Hongjoong first woke up, he didn't notice anything different. He had walked for so long yesterday that it really took a toll on him and he was way too groggy to comprehend anything.

But when he could sense the sunlight through his eyelids, he went to change sides, expecting that he was laying in his own bed facing the window, that's when he noticed he was in his cat form. He almost never sleeps in his cat form at home. So he groggily opened his eyes.

Oh yeah, I slept inside a tree.

The next thing he noticed was that the door had been opened and he was alone in the nest. 

Hongjoong was still tired and he didn't feel like getting up but he was getting hungry, not having eaten after having lunch at home yesterday. He began looking for San. He must know how to eat around here since he lives here.

Not long after the fox came back, carrying a wild hazel grouse in his mouth. Hongjoong, still in his cat form, watched in curiosity as the catch was placed on the ground. San turned back into his human form, ears and tail still out and a very excited lavender scent filling the air. 

"Hyung! Good morning!"

"Meow!"

Oh yeah, Hongjoong turned into his human form too, leaving his ears and tail visible too, like he did most of the time anyway. His tail was swinging from side to side in anticipation as he watched San prepare the meal. 

San retrieved some aluminum foil and matches from his nest, he wrapped the dead bird in the foil and lit up some dry branches which were placed on top of a stone, not on the ground of course, he didn't want to burn down the forest. Then he placed the wrapped lump on the fire waiting for it to cook.

"I couldn't find anything else, I'm sorry... but at least these taste good."

"It's okay, it's something and I'm so hungry I probably wouldn't even notice what it tastes like." Hongjoong reassured.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry too."

"How long have you done this for?"

"What?"

"You know, living out here, like this." He gestured at the nest and everywhere around.

"About two years."

"Oh, that's quite a long time..." 

But before San could answer, a crackle was heard and both hybrids froze at the spot, their ears reflexively turning towards the sound.

"Is there someone there?" Hongjoong whispered to San.

"There's not supposed to be." San whispered back.

Another cracle.

"I guess there is" San corrected.

"It might be smelling the food, is it ready soon, should we hide it?"

"I don't think it's ready yet, and it's no use hiding it if it's already smelled it."

"Should we feed it then?"

"Hongjoong, you don't even know who it is yet!"

Hongjoong whined at that. His inner Omega was suddenly begging for him to feed the poor unknown hungry creature and make sure it's all okay and warm and satisfied. 

"Hyung!"

*whine*

"Okay, I'll go check, don't leave the nest." San said sternly. 

A few seconds had passed after San had dissapeared behind the bush, Hongjoong patiently waiting at the edge of the nest and looking towards the site. And then fox noises were heard, and then other kinds of fox noises.

They're not fighting are they? Hongjoong wasn't the best at reading the sounds and body language of canines. He almost lost his patience and left to check on San but said fox was already walking back. This time another fox in his mouth. But this time San was holding him gently at the back of the neck and the small sand colored fox seemed to be alive and well. 

"Who is that? Is he a hybrid?"

San dropped the smaller fox on the ground, between the fire and Hongjoong. Already back at human form and taking a smell at the fox.

"I think so. Smells like a beta."

"You don't know him?"

"No, but he smells familiar."

Hongjoong walked over to the fox, smelling him too. He needed to come a bit closer since Beta's scents don't usually linger in the air the same way as Alpha's and Omega's scents do, although you can smell the general Beta smell from farther away.

"He smells like fresh flowers… Daisies? Chamomile?" 

"Yeah, I think Chamomile." San answered.

"San, the bird…"

San turned around to face the fire which had already started dying out, the chicken-like scent filling the nostrils of all three of them.

"Yeah, I think it's ready" San mumbled and turned towards the fox who still hadn't revealed himself.

"I guess you're here for the food?"

A happy squeal was heard from the fox.

"You're lucky this hyung wants to feed you." San said pointing towards Hongjoong.

"If it weren't for him, I would've turned you back, but because I like him and he wants to feed you, you're lucky! You better say thank you to him and before you even think about eating in my territory you better show yourself!" San ranted. 

"San, I don't think you should be that harsh to him…"

"Turn now, if you want to eat." San said after sighing. 

And then the fox turned, revealing an ethereal looking person underneath. The Beta had blonde hair and brightly colored light brown eyes.

"Hi San! Hi Hongjoong!" He politely said, having already heard them using each other's names.

"My name is Yeosang, nice to meet you!" 

"Hi Yeosang!" Hongjoong cheerfully said.

"Hello? Yeosang?" San said more warily. 

"You're Choi San, right? We played together during recess in elementary school, do you remember?"

"Ah! I do remember! Kang Yeosang?" San asked, a bit more relaxed now.

"Yes, that's me."

"San, food." Hongjoong whined, their meeting being sweet and all but he would start drooling soon if San didn't serve the food to them right now.

"Yeah, food's coming!"

The fire had already died out on it's own and San picked up some fresh branches from the ground to open up the foil with. He then retrieved three paper plates and three sets of paper forks and knives. Somehow he managed to divide the grouse into three parts with these items and place a third on each plate.

"Actually," Yeosang started, "You two must be a lot hungrier than me. I'm sorry I intervened in your meal time."

"No don't be sorry, you can have some too, I can always hunt more." San reassured, seeing Yeosang almost drooling while trying to look anywhere else than at the bird. 

"Okay, I mean, I didn't really want to turn down this delicious smelling meal, but I'm definitely buying you guys food afterwards!"

"No, you don't have to get me anything" Hongjoong said but then noticed the desperate look on San's face, wanting to be polite and refuse the offer, but his hunger not letting him.

"Actually, I think you should treat San, I can eat at home later."

"Don't worry, it's no problem, I can treat both of you."

"Thank you Yeosang…" San said, a bit shy to accept the offer.

"Well if you must," Hongjoong started, "but let me pay you back later."

"Okay, let's eat now, talk later." San interrupted, too hungry to focus on the conversation any longer. 

~

After they had finished the grouse, Hongjoong felt like it was time for him to head home, but he almost didn't want to leave. As his thoughts got lost he remembered the entrance exam. 

"Oh no, I didn't check the results today!" Hongjoong suddenly blurted out and retrieved his phone from his pocket to refresh his email, only noticing that his battery had run out at some point.

"Noo, my batteryy!" 

"You can come charge it at my place. And on the same trip I can get you the food I promised. How does that sound?" Yeosang asked.

"Good, actually." Both San and Hongjoong agreed.

And so they cleaned up and started walking towards Yeosang's place, following after him. 

~

Yeosang led them into a small convenience store along the way and was determined to buy at least something for the hungry Omegas.

"Okay, pick whatever you like, just don't go overboard, we're not leaving until you have enough to eat for today!"

"Should we cook then, wouldn't it be cheaper and more filling than buying a bunch of snacks?" Hongjoong reasoned.

"Umm, about that…"

"Yeah?"

"I think it would be best if we had a movie night or something, I don't want to get in trouble for messing up the kitchen again."

"Wait! We're staying the night!?" San asked, a bit shocked while Hongjoong, also shocked, didn't think it was that bad of an idea.

"If you guys want to, sure."

"I would love to." Hongjoong politely accepted, he was happy to have found two new friends during this trip. And truthfully, he still didn't know where he was or how to get home.

"Umm, if Hongjoong hyung will stay, then I guess I'll stay too."

"Okay, great! Now, what are we going to eat?"

Eventually they decided on a few bags of chips and popcorn with five ice creams.

"Why do we need this many ice creams, aren't there only three of us?" San asked. 

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I live in a pack with two Alphas. you're okay with that, right?" Yeosang asked, making sure because it's not uncommon for Omegas to be nervous around new Alphas.

And in this case it was true. Both Hongjoong and San were internally panicking but tried not to show anything suspicious. Both had their own reasons. Yeosang didn't notice the slight change in their scents, but both the Omegas did, looking at each other afterwards.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm not used to other Alphas than my dad so I'm just a bit nervous..." Hongjoong answered first.

"I'm okay..." San said in a quiet voice but his gaze told the others not to question him. 

"Okay, let me pay then. My place is about ten minutes from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've titled this chapter "How to summon a Yeosang" but then it would've given it away.


	7. The pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading this story so far!

They were at the door of Yeosang's pack's house, both of the Omegas had fallen silent after the conversation in the store. Yeosang opened the door and let them in. 

"Yunho! Mingi! I'm home!"

Soon after, a large Alpha emerged from the living room where he had been relaxing for his day off, smelling unfamiliar scents in his house. The Alpha had a unique spicy scent, like a mixture of rosemary and white pepper.

He had pale, almost white, hair and dark brown eyes with a hint of red in them. He was very handsome but his height and aura intimidated Hongjoong. 

"Hello Yeosang! And Yeosang's friends?" He spoke. 

"Ah yes! This one is a friend from elementary school and this one is his friend. We bought snacks and thought we could have a movie night and a sleepover here tonight. If that's okay with you Alpha?" Yeosang politely explained to the pack Alpha even though they had already known each other for years. 

"Yes, of course." Yunho turned to San and Hongjoong and offered his hand.

"I'm Yunho, the pack Alpha, nice to meet you!" He sounded more cheerful than he looks.

"I'm Hongjoong! Nice to meet you too!" He said, smiling and shaking Yunho's hand back, blushing at the feeling of the large and warm hand covering his own.

"I'm San. Nice to meet you." San also shaked Yunho's hand, although the whole interaction lacked the same warmth Hongjoong had had.

"What's going on?" Another Alpha asked, after coming into view from his bedroom. The other Alpha smelled like a cypress tree, and like some kind of fruit, but either his scent was very sweet for an Alpha or he had been scented by an Omega recently, Hongjoong thought. 

He had reddish hair and pure black eyes, which made him look like a cute tall puppy, despite his sharp features. He also had his ears and tail out, unlike Yunho, and Hongjoong could see that he was either some kind of wolf or a fox. 

"Hi Mingi! This is San, and this is Hongjoong. They are my new friends and we're having a movie night today!" Yeosang greeted him, introducing the Omegas and him to each other. 

"Oh cool! Can I join?" Mingi asked, directing the question towards the new Omegas and pouting his lips.

"Yeah, of course!" Hongjoong answered while San just hummed and nodded in approval at his side.

After the introductions were done, they all sat down on the grey L-shaped couch in the living room but no one dared to move or speak. Two new Alphas with two new Omegas for the first time in the same room was becoming overwhelming for all of them, except for Yeosang who sat on the floor in front of the TV stand, going through their movie collection. 

San wanted to sit at the very edge, with Hongjoong to his right keeping a barrier between him and the Alphas. 

Hongjoong didn't mind, although he was frozen in place as he felt Mingi right next to him study his features so hard, while Yunho was adoringly staring at both of the Omegas at the other end of the couch, where he could keep his legs comfortably straight in front of him. Pack Alpha perks, you get the best spot on the couch. 

"So, do you have any ideas what you want to watch? Wait, why are you all so stiff, should we do something else first?" Yeosang commented.

"Um yeah, actually, I wanted to charge my phone..."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot, I can go put it in the charger for you"

"Thank you!" Hongjoong said, handing out his phone to Yeosang who then retreated into his room. 

"You're really pretty." Mingi blurted out, face only centimeters away from Hongjoong's face.

San was observing the scene, feeling a bit uneasy after it reminded him of what happened last night. He could hear Hongjoong's heartbeat getting faster.

"T-thank you Mingi." Hongjoong stuttered, blushing, while looking into Mingi's eyes. 

San accidentally let out an annoyed huff. 

"What? Are you trying to protect your Omega friend from me? Or are you trying to say he can't get compliments from others?" Mingi asked, a bit annoyed.

"Mingi, calm down. He has the right to display annoyance if his Omega friend is being flirted with by an Alpha who is technically a stranger to both of them." Yunho scolded his friend and packmate. 

"I was gone for like two minutes and you guys are already getting into a fight." Yeosang pointed out disappointedly.

"Yeosang, don't worry, it was nothing big." Hongjoong answered. 

"San, I don't know what you're thinking about him, but Mingi is literally like the most harmless Alpha ever." Yeosang directed at San, sensing the tension between him and Mingi. 

"Why don't we introduce ourselves more thoroughly to cut the tension a bit?" Yunho suggested.

Everyone agreed to that. 

They found out that Mingi, Yunho and Yeosang, who were all born in the same year as San, went to the same high school with just one year left, but were currently on summer break.

They learned that Hongjoong was a year older than all of them. They learned about him trying to get into University to study fashion, after graduating from a different high school than them this spring. He told them about moving out after he gets accepted into University but he forgot to mention his pet status and living situation. 

They found out that the pack house, which is a one story, three bedroom, two bathroom house in the semi-rural area near the woods, was gifted to Yunho by one of his relatives. 

Yunho's family is part of an all wolf pack, which he grew up in too, but when he started growing up he told them he wants to start his own pack. And now years later he finally has one, even though it is only a three member pack, which is the minimum requirement of members for a pack.

One day Yunho's mom told him that his aunt is moving into the city and is leaving her house behind, offering it to Yunho and his friends so that they could finally start their own pack. His mom asked if Yunho and his friends would like to live there and of course they all agreed. 

The aunt was willing to give the house to Yunho on the condition that they make their pack official but the house would belong to the aunt and the pack could live there for as long as it takes Yunho to save up to buy them their own house. And when Yunho is ready to buy a new place to live, the aunt would inherit the house back and would put it up for rent so she could make money off of her property.

Yunho was more than happy to accept the offer and promised to work hard to save money and buy his own house later. 

Then Yunho told them he works at a kid's cafe a short drive away and Mingi works as a waiter in a traditional restaurant nearby. Yeosang doesn't have a job yet but he's working hard to become a dance teacher.


	8. Scenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight warning for scenting without permission.

After the conversation, the tension between Mingi and San had calmed down and they were almost ready to start choosing the movie. 

"Yeosang? Can I go check my phone for a bit?"

"Of course, it's your phone hyung."

"Yeah, but, can you show me where it is…"

"Oh, it's in my room, come."

The two Alphas and the Omega were awkwardly left on the couch. They all stayed silent, not knowing where to look or if speaking was a good idea.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking San, do you know what kind of hybrid Hongjoong is?" Mingi asked.

"So, are you interested in him or not?" San counteracted, avoiding his question. Yunho face palming at the edge of the couch, here they go again. 

"No I'm not, I just wanted to know what kind of hybrid he is."

"So you are at least interested about him. Why not ask him yourself?"

"Because he just left."

"So you're too shy to ask your crush so you have to wait for him to leave the room to talk about him?"

"No, I just tried to cut the tension, besides, it isn't easy to see what kind of animal he is, unlike you, you're clearly a fox, but he's like a red lynx or something? I've never heard of red lynxes?"

Yunho just let them argue this time, quite amused by their childishness. Maybe they just need to get this out of their system before they can become friends. 

"You didn't deny having a crush on him."

"I like someone else already, and besides I think it's you that has a crush on Hongjoong." Mingi counteracted.

"No I don't, and we're both Omegas."

"Yes you do, besides so what you're both Omegas, why are you so tense about it, it's not like it has never happened before?" Mingi spoke, getting a bit frustrated with San's answer. 

And of course San knew it was possible, all his three exes had been Omegas. 

"You're not against Omegas liking other Omegas?" It was one of San's biggest insecurities even if he didn't have anything against it, he was just trying to protect himself. 

"No, I'm not." Mingi answered.

San had nothing to say after that. Maybe he had been mistaken about Mingi, who had shown clear interest in Hongjoong, San's 'not a crush'.

San was slightly afraid of Alpha's, and to him Mingi was intimidating, and that affected his ability to properly judge their behavior. 

Soon after, Yeosang and Hongjoong came back to the living room. Hongjoong had managed to open his phone and check his email but he left it to charge fully. 

"I didn't get an email yet." Hongjoong told them, growing more anxious about the waiting. 

"I'm sure you'll get it soon Hongjoong," San reassured, "Should we choose the movie now and help him focus on something else?" He asked the others. 

"Yeah, but before that, Hongjoong hyung, what kind of hybrid are you?" Mingi asked. 

"I'm a caracat, a hybrid between a cat and a caracal." Hongjoong explained, smiling. 

"Ooh, can you show us?" Mingi asked, excited.

"Yeah." He answered and turned.

"Aww, so cute hyung!" Mingi squealed like a puppy and went to sit on the carpet next to Hongjoong and started petting him gently. 

"What are you then Mingi?" San asked.

"I'm an Ethiopian wolf." 

"I've never heard of that."

"Well, I've never heard of a caracal before… but now that I have, I think they are the cutest thing there is."

"He's a caracat, not a caracal."

"Ooh, protective boyfriend are you?" Mingi teased San, who stared back sharply. 

"Mingi. Stop teasing San. And how about you turn too to show them what an Ethiopian wolf looks like?" Yunho cut in responsively.

"Sure." Mingi answered and turned.

San and Hongjoong both took in Mingi's wolf's features, he was a very beautiful species of wolf, though you would have expected him to be a bit larger in his animal form as a tall Alpha, but he definitely wasn't small, it was probably just because his build was slimmer than the common wolf. 

"What about you Yunho, aren't you a wolf too?" San asked.

Yunho's wolf ears had been out for a while as he had grown a bit tense after Mingi's and San's conversation. 

"Yeah, a tundra wolf to be exact, let me show you. But after me, I think Yeosang and San should also introduce themselves and turn." Yunho answered and turned into his wolf. 

"Good idea, let's just give up on the movie and have a puppy pile party… with one kitten." Yeosang said sarcastically.

"No, it's not even that late yet, we have time to watch the movie after like ten minutes." San pouted, even though he knew Yeosang wasn't serious.

"So, I'm a cape fox, what about you San?" Yeosang explained. 

"I'm a red fox with partial melanism, so a cross fox." San answered and joined the three others on the fluffy carpet, who were already transformed, Yeosang also transforming after everyone else. 

San went over to the slightly smaller fox and started smelling and scenting him lightly, being happy to be reunited with his childhood friend, Yeosang returning the gesture.

Then he went over to the other Omega, protectively scenting him and grooming the fur on his forehead. It made the kitten look very fluffy, his fur going in all directions. 

The larger wolf followed after San excitedly, he had actually wanted an Omega to join his pack for some time so he was very excited about the two guests.

Yunho tried to scent Hongjoong, but they had the biggest size difference, which was even more highlighted in their animal forms, resulting in him knocking Hongjoong over and onto his back, a very vulnerable position for an Omega.

He could hear San's angry huff which didn't sound very threatening, considering he's a fox. Yunho growled at San's direction, his Alpha having had enough of San's possessiveness over the unclaimed Omega. 

San retreated to the furthest corner on the carpet and laid there, hurt, while the others continued with scenting the kitten and not noticing San's change in mood.

After the pack Alpha retreated from rubbing his neck against Hongjoong's one, the Omega, shocked from the display of attention from the Alpha, stood up on his paws and turned towards San, running into his lap. Not for protection but for comfort, since he felt closest to San.

Mingi was shocked as he stared at his pack's Alpha. Did no one ever teach him not to scent an Omega like that. Sure, Yunho had scented Mingi multiple times without asking him, but they had also known each other for years and Mingi didn't mind, so he never said anything back, plus he was an Alpha. 

San raised his head from the ground and stared at Yunho too. 

Yeosang and Mingi were the first ones to turn to humans, the other three still too shocked. 

"Okay, time out you two!" Mingi shouted using his Alpha voice and pointed at Yunho and San.

"I know you're my Alpha- I-I mean, the pack's Alpha! But Yunho, what were you thinking?" The others didn't notice his slip up, being affected by the Alpha voice.

Mingi's Alpha voice scared Hongjoong and San while it made Yunho feel ashamed and aware of the situation. His Alpha had gotten so excited that he had lost part of his ability to reason. 

"Mingi, you're right about Yunho, but should you be using that voice around the new Omegas?" Yeosang asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry San and Hongjoong." Mingi said before taking a light hold of Yunho's neck at the place where mothers carry their pups and walked slowly towards his room, Yunho following him without a fight. 

"Can you two turn back to human?" Yeosang asked the Omega's, and they did.

Hongjoong was blushing, but you could see that he was very shocked while San looked like he was about to start crying. 

"Oh San, don't cry, none of them meant to hurt you. Yunho only growled at you because he got a bit possessive over Hongjoong, his Alpha probably believing Hongjoong is part of his pack now, since you two are in his pack house now. And Mingi only used his Alpha voice because he felt the need to take control of the situation before you two start fighting. Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry about everything." San said and then turned towards the shocked Hongjoong who was pouting at San's sadness. 

"I'm sorry Hongjoong." 

"No, don't be, I'm not angry at anyone here." Hongjoong said and hugged San afterwards, scenting him in hopes of calming him down, which seemed to be working until Hongjoong took a look at San's face and saw that he had finally started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"You smell like an Alpha." San said in a quiet voice while his eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that." Hongjoong said regretfully. 

"Thankfully he didn't scent you too strongly so it should fade away by tomorrow." Yeosang reassured.

An Alpha's and an Omega's scents were the hardest to get rid of from each other. 

"I want to watch the movie now," San started, "And eat the snacks. I'm hungry and probably even more emotional than normal because of that." 

"Good boy." Yeosang referred to San properly accepting the snacks finally and ruffled his hair. 

"Okay, since what just happened I say you two have the dibs now on choosing the movie."

And so they did, except they ended up arguing anyway, which thankfully lightened up the mood in the living room. Hongjoong wanted to watch How to Train Your Dragon 2 while San wanted to watch an action movie but they ended up with Hongjoong's choice since they wanted to keep the mood light after all that had been going on today. 

Yeosang went to the kitchen to prepare the snacks for everyone while San and Hongjoong waited on the couch. 

~

Meanwhile in Mingi's room, Yunho was crying his eyes out while Mingi rolled his eyes looking down at him. 

"Yunho, get up from the floor." Mingi made sure to talk in a gentle voice from now on, considering they still have guests over. 

Yunho got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. Mingi followed after him, sitting a few centimeters away from Yunho and facing him. 

"I'm such a bad Alpha Mingi! I just wanted to be a good Alpha. You know how much I've wanted an Omega in my pack. Why did I have to lose control like this!"

"You're still a good Alpha, you wouldn't be crying like this if you weren't." He reassured his friend. 

"I-I don't know Mingi. I don't know if I even deserve an Omega anymore?"

"Do you mean you want your own Omega?" Mingi gulped while fearing the answer.

Yunho had always reassured him that he doesn't want an Omega in his pack just to have a possible mate but because he genuinely felt like his pack wouldn't be complete without an Omega. Plus Omegas are really cute and sweet, who wouldn't want one in their pack. 

"No Mingi!" He unintentionally raised his voice. 

"I mean no, haven't I told you many times before?"

"Yeah, you have, but now that those two are here, do you still feel the same? Do you like Hongjoong? Or San?"

"No, I do like both of them, but not like that."

*silence*

"Yunho, I- uhm-"

"Hey Alphas! Are you done there? The movie is about to start!" Yeosang yelled from the living room. 

"Um, I'll tell you later… Let's go watch the movie now. And I hope you'll apologize to them properly."

"I will, don't worry." Yunho said as he sat up and took Mingi's hand in his, reassuringly. Not knowing why, but he could feel Mingi being worried about something. 

~

The two Omega's lifted their heads up to the direction of the two Alpha's from the couch. Noting that they were holding hands. 

They quietly sat down on the edge of the couch, where Yunho had previously sat alone. Yeosang now sitting in Mingi's place, between them and the Omega's. 

"Let's clear up the mess." Yeosang started. 

"I'm so sorry San, I didn't mean to growl at you, my Alpha was just angry at you for showing possessiveness over what it believed to be a member of my pack." Yunho apologized before turning to Hongjoong.

"And I'm sorry Hongjoong, for scenting you on your back like that without asking you for permission. I only have the same excuse as before. My Alpha took over and I couldn't reason properly where the line between right and wrong goes. I hope you two can forgive me." He finished and nervously waited for their responses.

"I forgive you," Hongjoong assured, "And I-I'll give you permission to scent me b-because I can sense that you're a nice Alpha. But please don't push me over and tower over me like that again. But don't worry, it just made me nervous because you're not my Alpha."

"Yeah, I understand."

"I-I forgive you too Yunho..."

"You don't sound so sure San?" Yeosang asked.

"I forgive him, but I'm just nervous around him… and Mingi." 

Yeosang sighed. Something had to be done about this so they could get along better and feel okay around each other.

"Is there something we could do to make you feel more comfortable?" Yeosang asked.

"They could try scenting each other?" Hongjoong offered.

"A-are you sure? Will it help?" San asked Hongjoong, not having been scented by an Alpha ever before, except for one.

"Yes, I think it should help you to feel closer. Mingi didn't scent me yet, should we do it first?" Hongjoong reasoned. 

"Okay." Mingi said without questioning and walked over to Hongjoong, picking him up from the couch and sitting on the carpet, the smaller in his lap. 

Mingi rubbed his neck against Hongjoong's neck and when their scents were on each other, he picked Hongjoong back up and placed him back on the couch. Hongjoong was a blushing mess afterwards.

"Your turn?" He asked, walking to stand in front of San.

San didn't want to be picked up or have Mingi's face too close to his so he offered his wrist instead. 

Mingi was actually delighted that San was comfortable enough to let him scent him this way and rubbed San's wrist against his neck, looking him in the eyes to make sure he was okay the whole time. Somehow it was even more intimate than scenting Hongjoong had been. 

"It wasn't that bad, I guess" San mumbled, "Yunho, you too..."

Mingi went back to their spot on the couch to wait for Yunho, who was now standing in front of San, smiling reassuringly as he took San's other wrist into his hand and rubbed it against his neck, repeating what Mingi had done. 

Afterwards Yunho returned next to Mingi and Yeosang pressed play on the movie which had been paused at the first scene. 

San looked down at both of his wrists, a different Alpha scent lingering on each one. It felt nice, San thought. He didn't feel claimed, like he had been afraid of. He just felt warm and safe, which was new to him, and it confused him, but in a good way.


	9. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past abuse.

After the movie had ended all of them were tired and all of the snacks had been eaten. Mingi had also somehow fallen asleep in Yunho's lap. It wasn't even that late yet, he must have been really tired. The others were all trying to be quiet to not wake up the cute Alpha.

"So you two are staying the night?" Yunho wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, but where do we sleep?" Hongjoong asked. 

"We only have three bedrooms so I believe we have to share." Yunho commented.

"How about you and Mingi sleep in your room, I sleep in Mingi's room and the Omegas can sleep in my room because it smells the least like an Alpha?" Yeosang suggested. 

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." San answered.

"Me too." Hongjoong answered. 

"Let me show you my room then, come." Yeosang said, leading the two to his room, which had his bed, a window, a desk, a closet, a full-body mirror and some stuff laying around, leaving room for him to practice dancing.

Mingi and Yunho had agreed to give Yeosang the biggest room for this reason, it wasn't that big, but the other rooms wouldn't have had left a lot of space for moving around after furnishing them. 

"You didn't bring any stuff with you, didn't you?" Yeosang asked both of them.

"No, you technically already saw everything I own, haha." San answered with a laugh, hiding sadness behind it. 

"I only brought what I have on me right now. So, clothes, home keys and my phone." Hongjoong answered.

"What about your family, I mean you mentioned keys, so you live somewhere? With someone? Did you tell them you're here?" Yeosang worried.

"Uhm, actually, no I didn't." Hongjoong answered, feeling ashamed. He knows he should've, but no one had called him back either after yesterday so he had lost his desire to keep them updated if they don't even care.

"Your phone should be fully charged now. Do you want us to leave the room so you can speak with them in peace?" Yeosang asked.

"Not really..."

"Aren't they gonna get worried?"

"They don't care, they would've called me if they did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to speak with them anyway."

"Well then, I have a few questions for San." Yeosang gave up, not wanting to pressure Hongjoong. 

"What is it?" 

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to, okay?" Yeosang asked, making sure San understands he isn't asking anything to corner him in.

"Yeah, I know…" San reassured.

"So first of all, you are homeless right?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't have a job or anything?"

"No."

"Do you even go to school?"

"No, I haven't been in school in two years, so ever since I've been homeless."

"That must mean you don't have any way to make money?"

"Not really."

"Do you have any friends?"

"No, unless you guys count."

"Of course we count, I would love to be your friend." Yeosang reassured.

"Yeah, me too." Hongjoong repeated. 

"Thank you guys, that means a lot to me…"

"I don't know what was it, but when I accidentally stumbled into that lost Omega," San said, gesturing towards Hongjoong, "I guess something in me broke and I realized just how much I had missed having people in my life." San finished with a few unfallen tears in his eyes.

"Aww, it's okay San. We're here now." Hongjoong said reassuringly, petting San on the back and hugging him.

After a minute of silence, Yeosang spoke up again. 

"So the real question I wanted to ask was, San, would you like to move in?" Yeosang asked and San looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"After we discuss it with Yunho of course. But I'm sure there won't be a problem, you guys have no idea how much he has wanted an Omega in his pack." 

"Um, I would like to, but I think I need some time to think about it." San was grateful about the offer but his mind wandered off, reminding him he has not turned 18 yet. 

"Of course, take all the time you need." Yeosang reassured. 

"Thank you Yeosang." San said smiling shyly.

~

After the conversation Yeosang moved some of his essentials into Mingi's room where he was supposed to stay the night. After he was done he returned to his own room to check on the guests. It was getting late already and they were all getting ready for bed. 

"Do you guys want to shower?" Yeosang asked. 

"Yeah." They answered in unison. 

"You can go first hyung." 

"Thanks." Hongjoong answered and Yeosang then led him to the bathroom.

"Whose soap do you want to use? Mine is this white mild and unscented set, Mingi's is the green fruity set and Yunho's is that blue avalanche set, whatever that even smells like." Yeosang finished sarcastically. 

"Uhm, I think Mingi's sounds good."

"Yeah, it does, I would probably use it too if I wouldn't get a rash every time I use scented products."

"It's good you have a great smell naturally then. It's so floral it could pass as perfume." Hongjoong complimented the other. 

"Yeah, I like my scent too, thank you hyung." Yeosang answered smiling.

Yeosang gave Hongjoong a clean towel from the cabinet and left it on top of the washing machine before leaving him alone in the bathroom. Hongjoong locked the door after the Beta had left and started taking his clothes off before realizing he didn't have any fresh ones.

"Yeosang!" He shouted without his shirt on.

"Yes?"

"Can you lend me one of your shirts, or maybe a pyjama set or something?"

"Yeah, just a minute hyung!" Yeosang shouted and steps could be heard behind the door.

Soon, Yeosang came knocking on the bathroom door and Hongjoong opened it, holding his shirt to his chest.

He handed Hongjoong a pyjama set, consisting of a pair of shorts and a short sleeved top with buttons on the front. The pyjama had a very faint pink beige checkered pattern with medium sized strawberries here and there. Hongjoong looked at it a bit questioningly before taking it into his hands.

"This is actually my sister's pyjama set that she forgot here when she stayed over." Yeosang explained.

"She told me to just keep it because she has too many pyjamas at home anyway. I thought it would be a better fit for you because… my sister is… quite tall for a girl you know?"

"Yeah, I definitely know, I'm technically still a kitten in my animal form." Hongjoong answered with sarcastic annoyance. 

"It's normal hyung, you know it's surprisingly common for your animal form to age slower? They say it predicts long life, you should be grateful."

"Yeah, I am, I actually quite like being, you know, small… and cute…sometimes..." Hongjoong admitted shyly.

"That's completely normal too, most Omegas feel like that. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Yeosang reassured. 

"Thanks," Hongjoong sighed, "I want to get into the shower now."

"Yeah, of course." Yeosang said as he closed the door for the second time, leaving Hongjoong to lock it again. 

The pyjamas were really cute, Hongjoong thought. He was actually quite excited to wear them, seeing that he only had three old sets of pyjamas at home. 

Being technically a pet also means you won't get to own a lot of your own things, let alone ask for new ones. The family only got him and Jinwoo all the basics, including phones, Jinwoo getting even less clothes than him, the family arguing that he only needs clothes for school since he would be in his cat form at home anyway. 

Hongjoong removed the rest of his clothing and hopped in the shower. He smelled Mingi's shampoo first as the water was running down his back. This was the smell he picked up on Mingi earlier.

Usually Alpha's prefer those avalanche types of smells because they make their strong smells feel fresher and cooler. Or the next most common choice was woody and leafy scents, for Alphas who wanted to deepen or complement their scent.

But this one was very fruity, sweet and fresh, like melon and cucumber, probably made for Omegas who wanted to add a cooler fresher layer to their naturally overly sweet smell. 

It smelt nice though, Hongjoong admitted, it would add a sweet layer to his own milder scent, which he already had when he was in heat, but now he could enjoy smelling sweet all the time. 

~

San was sitting on Yeosang's bed while he was going through his closet looking for clothes for San. There, he found it. The blue pyjama set he never wore because it didn't sit quite right on his body type. 

"You can have this, no need to return it." Yeosang explained as he threw the set at San. 

"Thanks." 

A moment of silence passed. 

"Shower's free." Hongjoong said as he walked into the room in his new pyjamas holding his old clothes in his hands.

"Oh yeah, I could put both of your clothes in the wash after San has showered."

"Good idea, I haven't gotten to wash my clothes in like forever." San said excited, although the other two felt their mood drop a bit. 

"Let me show you the washes too San." Yeosang said as he led San into the bathroom. 

"Here's a towel for you too, and here are our soaps." Yeosang showed, explaining the sets like he did with Hongjoong.

"I'll take Yunho's one." San answered quietly. 

"Yeah, no problem, take your time." 

~

After about 20 minutes, a freshly washed San walked into the bedroom, dropping down on the bed next to Hongjoong face first. 

"Tired?" Hongjoong asked, running his hand in San's damp hair. 

"Very." 

Another moment of silence passed.

"San, why have you been acting so weird?" 

"What do you mean?" San asked nervously, lifting his face from the sheets. 

"With me and Mingi I guess, you really act like an Alpha sometimes… and now you smell like one too." Hongjoong lightly tickled San's sides, partially laying on top of him with his face in San's hair, trying to lighten the mood. 

"What's wrong with me smelling like an Alpha? I thought you said you like them? Or are you falling for me because your Omega is confused?" San teased. 

"Never." 

San managed to wriggle himself from under Hongjoong, having a considerable amount of muscle mass from living in the wild, and flipped them over.

"Hongjoong…" San sighed, looking the other in the eyes. 

"Don't kiss me."

"I wasn't- I just- I don't know how much I can tell you."

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to judge you… unless you're about to confess you're a serial killer on the run or something."

"No, definitely not that." 

"Tell me, I can feel you want to." Hongjoong reassured. 

"Okay… let's maybe sit up first." San said and let Hongjoong free from his clasp. 

They scooted over to the end of the bed, to sit next to each other, their backs against the headboard.

"So, you must be wondering why I'm not acting like a typical Omega?"

"Yeah?" Hongjoong looked at San encouragingly. 

"First of all, I was mostly raised by a single Alpha mother. Although in my case, you probably wouldn't call her my mom, since she didn't give birth to me." San sighed.

"My other parent was a male Omega and he was the one who gave birth to me, but my Alpha mom started hating him out of nowhere when I was nine years old, and then ended up kicking him out a year later. I still don't know what happened between them."

"Oh, that's sad," Hongjoong didn't know what else to say, "Was he nice?"

"Yes, he was very caring but… the Alpha wasn't."

"I don't want to go into details but our house felt more like a prison than a home."

Hongjoong placed his hand soothingly over San's, both of them getting slightly teary.

"And then, I was almost 16, it was summer, just like now… when my first heat started."

"The first few days I just went with it, playing with myself and enjoying the new feelings, but the whole time something in my gut told me to run, and when the high started to fade and while my mom was at work, I did." 

Hongjoong looked up at San's face and saw him crying. 

"It's okay San, you're here now, you have us."

"I know, and I'm so grateful to you guys, even Mingi."

"Oh, so were you so afraid of Mingi's Alpha voice because of your mom?" Realization hit Hongjoong. 

"Yes." San admitted. 

"I think you should tell Mingi something, nothing you don't want to of course, but just enough for him to be more careful around you next time."

"Yeah, I think I might tell him tomorrow."

"Good decision." Hongjoong encouraged. 

"Hyung, c-can we cuddle? I know you said you're not used to it but I left my plushie in the nest. And I can't sleep without hugging something." San said looking down.

"Of course." Hongjoong said as he wrapped his arms around San.

"Uhm, you know, we should maybe lay down first…"

"Sorry… actually... I've never cuddled with anyone other than my mom or brother… and it's been a while..." Hongjoong admitted.

"You've never been in a relationship?"

"No, have you?"

"I've been in a few, all of them were Omegas, but none of them were serious."

"I guess you can teach me how to cuddle then?"

"Uhm, I mean, you just have to relax and be comfortable." San explained.

"Show me?" Hongjoong asked innocently and San's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you can't do this to me after you told me not to flirt with you."

"And why not? I want to cuddle too." Hongjoong pouted.

San didn't know what else to do so he took the pillow next to him and showed it into Hongjoong's pretty face, hiding it from his sight, so that he could have a moment to calm himself down.

"Ow, what was that for?" Hongjoong asked and threw the pillow back at San.

"Don't start something you can't win, you tiny hyung!"

"Oh no, I think you're the one who started it!"

"But you can't win!"

"How do you know if you've never tried me!"

"First of all, you wouldn't let me try you out! And because you're smaller and softer than me!"

"Okay, enough!" Hongjoong shouted and threw another pillow at San, who counterattacked by biting Hongjoong's hand.

"I regret ever telling you to drop the hyung! Ahh!" Hongjoong groaned after San bit harder. 

Then, a pillow fight started. They had somehow ended up in the same position they had already been in two times before. San was holding Hongjoong's tiny palms in his hands, both were panting and staring at each other. 

"See, you can't win me!" San said and tightened his hold on Hongjoong hands, who was glaring up at him, trying to look intimidating.

"What the- Guys? I didn't know Omegas could be this rough and horny. Now I'm regretting ever letting you stay in my room." Yeosang finished sarcastically.

"We weren't-" San defended.

"If you say so. I just came to check if everything's alright with all the noise you two were making." Yeosang said as he looked around the room, seeing all of his pillows and blankets all round the bed and floor.

"San, you still haven't let go…"

"Oh, sorry." He released Hongjoong and removed himself from on top of him. 

"Look, Yeosang, we were just playing." Hongjoong tried to explain. 

"I know, but it definitely looks like there's something going on between you two. But because everything's okay... Good Night!" Yeosang left and closed the door behind him. 

"Umm, do you want me to show you now?" San asked awkwardly, looking at Hongjoong.

"Yes, we should go to bed now."

"Yeah." San answered. 

Hongjoong got out of bed and placed all the thrown out pillows and a blanket back on the bed, following behind.

San placed two pillows right next to each other and pulled Hongjoong in to lay beside him. He pulled the blanket on top of both of them and looked down at Hongjoong in his embrace.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

Hongjoong didn't look up but laid his head on San's shoulder, closing his eyes. San followed, closing his eyes as well and holding Hongjoong until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biting scene was inspired by all the biting going on in the zombie game that one time.


	10. The morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied past abuse 
> 
> I also updated the tags to underage and explicit because of an upcoming smut chapter(s) which may or may not include either/both Mingi or/and San who are both 17 in this fic.
> 
> (Me trying not to give out spoilers.)

The next morning Hongjoong woke up satisfied and well rested. He looked down at San who was still sleeping, he looked so cute with his pouty lips while hugging the corner of the blanket.

Was San smelling sweeter than before? Not by much at least. Hongjoong decided to let him continue his sleep and left the room. 

He went to see if Yeosang was awake, he wasn't. Letting Yeosang sleep too, he went to look for someone else instead. Hongjoong went over to the kitchen, seeing that Yunho was awake.

"Morning Yunho!" He sleepily greeted. 

"Morning hyung!" Yunho returned.

"Is Mingi still sleeping?" Hongjoong asked. 

"Yeah, what about San?"

"San and Yeosang are still sleeping… What time is it?"

"It's only 7am."

"Seven? When do you and Mingi have work?"

"I have an evening shift today," Yunho explained, "and Mingi has work tomorrow." Yunho finished after checking their schedules. 

"Okay," Hongjoong started, "I tried to go ask Yeosang, but since you're the only one awake, do you have an extra toothbrush or something?" 

"Actually, I don't think we have any at the moment, but do you want to go to the convenience store to get one for you and San. And I actually wanted to talk to you about something too?"

"Yeah, sounds good, let me change back into my clothes first." Hongjoong agreed.

"Yeah, they should be hanging to dry in the same bathroom where you and San showered. Yeosang asked me to hang them to dry yesterday."

"Oh, okay, thanks!" Hongjoong thanked Yunho and went to get dressed.

~

"Let's go, I'm ready." Hongjoong returned to Yunho after a few minutes, seeing that he was already putting his shoes on. 

They walked side by side towards the store for a few minutes until the conversation picked up again. 

"I just realized I didn't even brush my teeth yesterday." Hongjoong said, mildly shocked. 

"That happens." Yunho reassured. 

"But, uhm… so… I actually wanted to ask, uhm, do you guys have a pack yet?" Yunho nervously spoke. 

"No, we don't, San is a stray and I'm a pet."

"A pet! What? Why did no one tell me?"

"I guess I forgot."

"Did you tell Yeosang?

"I guess I didn't…sorry." Hongjoong answered after thinking back. 

"No I'm not blaming you, but just, what will your owners think of me now, what if they think I've stolen you and, and I even scented you, now you smell like me and they can figure out who I am." Yunho panicked.

"Your smell is already fading, and they don't own me, I can do whatever I want."

"How do they not own you if you're their pet?"

"Because I was born as a pet, an unplanned pregnancy, they don't care about me."

"How can you say they don't care about you? They must be worried? Did you just run away?"

"No, I got lost actually, and I'm still lost…"

"You're lost!?" Yunho stopped walking. 

"Yeah…" Hongjoong said, looking into Yunho's eyes, pouting.

"Where do you live?" 

Hongjoong gave Yunho his address, who searched it on his phone and figured out Hongjoong was about three hours away from home by foot.

"Nope, I'm not going."

"Yes you are, I'll drive you."

Hongjoong sighed in defeat. He knew he had to go back home but he'd rather stay with Yunho and the others. 

"Why are you pouting? Do you really not want to go home?"

"Not really." 

"You told us yesterday about the University?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that true?"

"Of course!" Hongjoong answered, annoyed that Yunho would doubt him. 

"So if you get into University this year… then-"

"Then they'll let me move out. They'll change my status legally and then I'm not going to be their pet anymore."

Yunho was a bit dumbfounded by the news and stared down at the determined Omega.

"Why did you ask if we have a pack?" Hongjoong asked, hoping what Yeosang said last night was true.

"What I was about to ask earlier... was that if you and San don't have packs... would you two want to join my pack?"

"Actually, Yeosang already asked San last night." Hongjoong informed the other.

"Oh!? What did he say?" Yunho asked nervously.

"That he needs some time."

"Oh…" Yunho sounded disappointed.

"Which means that he hasn't turned 18, so he can't legally join a pack yet. I'm sure he will join. After his birthday." Hongjoong explained. 

"When is his birthday?" Yunho looked visibly more excited than a moment ago.

"July 10th."

"It's only a few weeks away! I'll talk to him after we get back!" Yunho said like an excited puppy. 

"Yeah, please do." Hongjoong encouraged. 

"That leaves you then." Yunho looked at Hongjoong.

"Yeah, I'll join." Hongjoong said casually.

"W-when did you decide that? And I didn't mean the pack. I meant your family."

Hongjoong sighed. "When can you drive me?"

"If it takes me around 40 minutes to drive there and 40 minutes back according to the map…" Yunho paused to think, "I could drive you before work today?" Yunho suggested. 

"Okay, that's fine." Hongjoong agreed right before they reached the store. 

~

While Yunho and Hongjoong were at the convenience store, San and Mingi had woken up at around the same time. Both finding themselves in the kitchen, looking for something to eat or drink. 

"Oh, morning Mingi." San said as he stepped into the kitchen. 

"Morning San." Mingi said while holding the fridge door. 

"Uhm, you have something to eat?"

"I can't make food." Mingi answered nervously. 

"What do you have then?"

"There are eggs…" Mingi said after turning away from San to look inside the fridge. 

"I could fry them…" San suggested.

"Oh thank god, you're the first person in this house who can cook." Mingi said after letting out a breath. 

"I can't really cook either... I just know how to heat things up, like chicken, or eggs." San explained while scratching his neck.

"Oh! Did you know Yeosang actually loves chicken? You could make us chicken for dinner later!" Mingi exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I figured I guess... I kind of lured him into my nest while cooking a similar bird for me and Hongjoong." 

"Haha, that sounds so like Yeosang." Mingi laughed. 

After their conversation, San started frying all the eggs he could find, which was nine, hoping it would be enough for all of them for breakfast. 

After the eggs were done, San divided them onto five plates. He set two of them on the dining table, sitting down to eat with Mingi. They were hungry so the eggs were gone from their plates pretty quickly. 

"Mingi." San started. 

"Yeah?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

"If it's about yesterday... I'm really sorry if I made you mad, about Hongjoong you know, I was just teasing you. And I know I already apologized, but I'm really sorry about using my Alpha voice yesterday too. I don't even remember when was the last time I did so..."

"I'm sorry too Mingi, I clearly lost my cool yesterday." San admitted.

They both relaxed a bit after the confessions. 

"But I actually wanted to tell you something more personal." San spoke up again, avoiding Mingi's gaze.

"Okay?" Mingi gulped, not knowing what to expect. 

"So, I was raised by an Alpha mother, who kicked my other parent out when I was young. And I think her methods of raising me have gotten to my head a bit, making me like… this kind of Omega, you know?" San explained nervously. 

"Like a possessive Alpha?"

"Yeah, and I also, I needed to tell you…" San tried to speak but he was shaking too much.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, don't stress yourself out too much because of me." Mingi reassured San.

When San didn't respond, Mingi took San's hand between both of his, feeling sorry for the other and wanting to comfort him without making him more nervous.

"I- uhm- I'm afraid... of you… but not because you're scary…" San spoke quietly, looking at his hand, which was safely held between Mingi's palms. 

"Because I'm afraid of my mother… and you… yesterday, you reminded me of her." San confessed, shaking slightly. 

"I'm really sorry San." 

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"I shouldn't have judged you, you really are the sweetest Alpha ever." San said with tears in his eyes.

Mingi blushed. 

"Th-thank you." He answered, stuttering.

And the next minutes passed by with both of them talking about more lighthearted things and getting to know each other better.

They had stopped holding hands and started getting louder after the mood had been lifted. 

Which had in turn woken Yeosang up, who walked into the kitchen, thanked San for the breakfast and started wordlessly eating, happy that the two seemingly got along now. 

~

"Guys! I got in! I got accepted!" Hongjoong yelled as he bursted through the door. 

"Really!?" San was the first to react. 

"Wow! I'm so happy for you hyung!" Mingi exclaimed. 

"Congratulations!" Yeosang said, smiling warmly. 

"Yes! I'm so happy too!" Hongjoong squealed while jumping up and down cutely. 

They were all smiling and Hongjoong was so happy in the moment. He was finally sure what he was going to do with the next chapter in his life. 

"I bought Hongjoong and San toothbrushes. And breakfast." Yunho said, holding up the bag in his hand.

"Actually, I already made breakfast." San said.

"Oh really, you can cook?" Yunho asked, surprised.

"Not really, I just fried some eggs." San confirmed. 

"Thank you San!" Hongjoong yelled, already in the kitchen looking for the food. He was too excited to calm down yet. 

"So, did anything happen while we were at the store?" Yunho asked.

"Actually, I think me and Mingi made up." San spoke up. 

"Yeah, we did." Mingi confirmed.

"Good! Now you don't have to fight over me anymore, right!?" Hongjoong shouted from the kitchen. 

"I never fought over you!" Mingi shouted back. 

Yunho laughed at their lighthearted fight. 

"Here's your toothbrush, and here's Hongjoong's one, can you go put them in the bathroom?" Yunho asked San.

"Yeah, sure, thank you Yunho." San said, and disappeared into the bathroom, also brushing his teeth while he was at it. 

Yunho started unpacking the groceries while Hongjoong was already done with the breakfast and ran to the living room where Mingi and Yeosang were. 

"Yunho said I can join your pack now!"

"Wait, really? You want to?" Mingi asked.

"Of course! There's no way I wouldn't want to." Hongjoong smiled.

"But we have to go do some paperwork first." Yunho spoke up, making everyone turn their heads towards him. 

"What do you mean?" Mingi asked.

"Don't you always have to do paperwork when joining a pack legally?" Yeosang continued.

"Yes, but Hongjoong here, is currently a pet." Yunho explained.

The other two widened their eyes at the news.

"But I won't be soon anymore! I got into University and they'll let me go and I can become part of your pack!" Hongjoong explained cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'll drive him back home today so he can pack his things and move in." 

"Wait, he's moving in already?" Mingi was surprised at the sudden news. 

"Yes, do you have any objections?" Yunho asked.

"No, I was just wondering, where will he sleep, we only have three bedrooms?" Mingi asked. 

"We'll sleep the same way as last night from now on." Yunho explained. 

"Does that mean San is moving in too?" Mingi asked, looking towards San who had returned into the living room.

"Hongjoong told me you're still 17, but if you want to, you can sleep here from now on." Yunho told San.

"Actually," He continued, "I won't let you go back to sleep out there in the forest… Unless you truly want that more."

"Oh, okay, thanks Yunho."

"No problem, but me and Hongjoong have to start leaving now so that I won't be late to work later."

Hongjoong nodded excitedly. 

"Yeosang?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go pick up San's things with him while we're gone?" Yunho asked.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making the pack official is kind of like tattoos/you can do it with parents permission after you've turned 16. That's how Yunho/Mingi/Yeosang made their pack legal when they were all 17 but San can't because he can't go back to ask his mom.


	11. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this work.

A few minutes later, Yunho asked Hongjoong if he was ready. He nodded and they got into Yunho's old model of a land rover, who then started driving them to Hongjoong's house using a navigator. 

Hongjoong had called them earlier to let them know he was coming but he didn't explain much further. 

The drive was quiet and comfortable for the most time, until Hongjoong started seeing familiar trees and houses out of the car window and grew nervous.

It was about 9am when they arrived at Hongjoong's family's door. Hongjoong slowly opened the door and got in, Yunho following him in to help carry his things into the car. 

~

"Hey, I'm home!" Hongjoong called. 

"Hongjoong! We haven't seen you in three days!" The Beta mom called.

"I called you twice." Hongjoong answered, causing an awkward silence.

"What brings you back here then?" She asked.

"I just found out today morning that I got accepted into University."

"That's great Hongjoong! Congratulations! I know you worked so hard for it." She smiled.

"I didn't really work that hard, I was just lucky this time." Hongjoong answered, conflicted.

He felt a bit bad for having disappeared like that without updating them properly, and how he had talked about them not caring about him to the pack. But he also didn't feel the same warmth in this house that he felt in Yunho's one.

And she didn't even get that one detail right. He had told her how lucky he had been with the entrance exam after he got home. And because he didn't have that much money for resources, there was no way he could've worked hard with anything other than reforming his old clothes or things he found at the flea market. 

"This is Yunho," Hongjoong said, taking Yunho's hand in his.

"He is my Alpha now and I'm moving in with him and his pack today." Hongjoong finished while Yunho opened his mouth in surprise but decided to let Hongjoong lie to them, it wasn't his life after all.

"Oh, that explains why you were so distant on the phone." She spoke.

"Congratulations on finding a mate then! I hope you both will come visit us sometime." She finished.

"Thanks." Hongjoong responded, Yunho's hand still in his, and led them up to his old room.

He stopped in front, realizing it smells like an Omega in heat.

"Uhm, my brother's in heat by the way." Hongjoong said blankly, his mind elsewhere.

"And you tell me just now!?" Yunho sounded too surprised for Hongjoong's liking. 

"Well, you have to start getting used to it." Hongjoong reminded him a bit harshly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Yunho answered regretfully. 

"I know. Sorry, I just feel a bit weird right now." He explained and opened the room. 

~

"All done!" Hongjoong declared as he and Yunho dropped the last few items in the car. 

"Do we go say goodbye now?"

"Yeah, but I want to go alone." Hongjoong answered while looking at his previous home. 

"That's fine, I'll wait in the car." Yunho reassured.

~

"We're done packing now." Hongjoong announced as he walked back into the house. 

"So you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, Yunho has work in a few hours so we can't stay long."

"Is your Alpha nice? Are you sure you've found the right one? I mean, you guys haven't known each other for that long, have you?" The Beta mom questioned.

'For two days exactly, or since yesterday' Hongjoong thought.

"He's really nice and warm, and I've actually known him for a while, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys anything." Hongjoong lied. 

"That's okay, I'm happy you have someone now, but…"

"Yeah?"

"There's something we didn't know before, but now that you have an Alpha, it shouldn't be a problem. We were actually really nervous to tell you, me and Mark you know, when we found out about it."

"Yes?" Hongjoong was growing extremely nervous at the apprehension. What was she talking about?

"So as you could probably guess, we were already expecting you to pass the exam because you're so talented and passionate, so we were looking for how it's done legally to terminate the 'pet' part from your birth certificate and…"

'This doesn't sound good' Hongjoong thought.

"It isn't as easy as we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You can still go with Yunho of course we won't hold you back, like we promised."

"But?"

"You have to take Yunho with you to the government office when we go there, and most likely he's going to be your owner from now on." She finished regretfully. 

'What did I just get myself into' Hongjoong thought, he didn't want to be legally Yunho's, he was still looking for his own Alpha. 

"Uhm, okay, I'll tell him…" He answered while shaking slightly. 

After that the two hugged awkwardly and Hongjoong felt like he was tearing up so he quickly let go and walked into his old room for one last time. 

He said goodbye to his brother who had returned to his old room, which was Jinwoo's from now on, after Hongjoong had turned him away from the room earlier to protect Yunho. 

The room looked unnervingly empty, being filled with his possessions for the past 18 years and now not much else than a desk and a bed in the room. 

~

Yunho was waiting in the driver's seat when he saw Hongjoong exit the house and walk up to the car. 

"Hi." Hongjoong said after stepping in the car.

"Hi. Did it go well?" Yunho asked.

"Um, actually, she told me that I need to take you with me to the government office." Hongjoong started to explain. 

"I was already planning to drive you there."

"Yeah, but, you need to come in, and sign the papers too…" He said, while playing with his fingers nervously. 

"Sign the papers?"

"To become my new owner possibly." Hongjoong said while looking Yunho in the eyes.

"It might be difficult to just walk in and tell them 'hey I'm not a pet anymore', so we need you to like... take me in as your pet, in case it doesn't work out otherwise." Hongjoong explained.

"You already trust me that much?" Yunho asked, a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You could've objected and told them I'm not really your Alpha and you barely know me, but you decided to put your whole life in my hands instead. What if I decided I don't want you to go to University as your new owner or something."

Hongjoong panicked a little bit and gulped.

"Y-you wouldn't. Would you?"

"No, of course not, I'll take care of you, don't worry. I'm just worried about you, what if you'd have chosen someone who would've taken advantage of you." Yunho explained.

"Y-you're a nice Alpha…" Hongjoong reassured both himself and Yunho. "A-and we don't even know what they'll say yet."

"True." Yunho answered, knowing he would never take advantage of anyone like that.

"So, will you come?" Hongjoong pleaded.

"Of course I'll come." Yunho answered and started the car.

~

It was almost an hour later when they were back at the pack house, because of traffic, and Yunho had to leave to work as soon as they had unloaded Hongjoong's things from the car. And while Yunho was at work, the other four were doing some rearrangements at the house.

They started with moving all of Mingi's things into Yunho's room, which already had a double bed that couldn't be separated, making them roommates for the first time ever and Mingi was slightly nervous. 

Then they went into Yeosang's room, deciding to leave it as is, but they switched the beds around with his and Mingi's room. Yeosang now had a one person sized bed all to himself, and even more room to dance.

And in Mingi's previous room, they separated Yeosang's previous double bed into two, giving Hongjoong and San their own beds on the opposite walls of the smaller room. The room also didn't have much of the Alpha smell afterwards because the bed had been Yeosang's previously. And San already found that he didn't mind Mingi's smell much, even if it did make him slightly nervous. 

Hongjoong started placing his stuff from his old room into his new one, mostly clothes, and he noticed San's dog plushie and the other stuff from the nest, now freshly washed, were already on his bed. 

~

It was a couple hours later when they were done and everyone was hungry, so they went into the kitchen to look through what Yunho had bought earlier. 

Hongjoong was sitting at the dining table, looking fondly at his new pack members, almost daydreaming, until the fire alarm went off.

"What the fu- what are you doing?" Hongjoong yelled as he warily stood up and walked closer.

"Just boiling eggs." Mingi answered.

"Trying to use the rice cooker." San followed. 

"Just taking the chicken out of the oven." Yeosang said, finally revealing Hongjoong the answer. 

"Yeosang! Who puts the packaging in the oven!?" 

"What packaging, I threw the container in the trash?"

"The fucking paper!" Hongjoong cussed.

"There's a paper?" Yeosang asked innocently. 

"What else do you think is on fire?" Hongjoong argued while smoke was coming out of the oven, the chicken still in there.

Yeosang followed his gaze up to the oven, shrugging.

"I quit! You can eat without me!" Hongjoong yelled and left the kitchen frustrated, only to come back a minute later after calming down.

Mingi had turned the fire alarm off at some point, being somewhat of an expert at it, having done it a few times before already. 

'I'm getting really good at this, definitely better than the first time,' Mingi thought to himself. 

The chicken was now on the counter, surprisingly not on fire, or burned, while smoke was still lingering in the kitchen.

Hongjoong was glaring daggers at the three while they tensely cleaned up and set the table.

"Dinner's ready!" Mingi yelled, even though they were all in the same room. 

Hongjoong ended up eating with them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark was the first name that came to mind, so I guess a 40 year old Mark Lee was Hongjoong's step father this whole time.


	12. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

Friday had passed by without anything special. Mingi and Yunho had gone to work while Yeosang had been dancing in his room for most of the day. San and Hongjoong had slept well in their new room, mostly spending the day hanging out in the living room watching TV.

~

"What's going on? Woah! Mingi?" Yunho questioned after opening the bathroom door, revealing the two Omegas with their hands in Mingi's hair.

"Um, I wanted to dye my hair and they wanted to do it for me…" Mingi spoke shyly.

"Oh? What color is it going to be?" Yunho asked, holding the door without stepping into the bathroom. 

"Can't you see? It's literally bright fucking red." Hongjoong answered sarcastically.

"Um," Yunho was flustered at the Omega cussing at him, "I see… I just wondered if it's a different color after you wash it out."

"No it won't be, maybe a bit orange-ish, but mostly just red." Hongjoong explained sounding annoyed, avoiding looking at Yunho. 

"Are you in a bad mood?" Yunho asked, worried.

"No, why would I be in a bad mood." Hongjoong challenged and lifted his eyebrows. 

"Um, I-I'll go then! Take care of Mingi's hair!" Yunho shouted while closing the door. 

"Hm, you smell nice San… Do you want me to dye your hair too?" Mingi asked sweetly.

"Uh, thanks I guess." San answered confused.

"And, I guess… what color should I dye it?" San asked the other two.

"We only have red… what if we all dye our hair the same color!" Hongjoong exclaimed. 

"What is wrong with you, I don't want to be walking around with the same hair color as you two, it would look so weird." San answered.

"What about all black?" Mingi recommended.

"That sounds good…" San admitted.

"Should I dye my hair red then?" Hongjoong asked. 

"B-but I just dyed mine, then we'll look the same." Mingi pouted.

"Okay, fine, I'll wait till yours fades." Hongjoong gave up. 

~

Yunho was relaxing in his room after a stressful week at work, and also a lot of changes had happened with his pack this week, while the rest gathered in the living room, admiring Mingi's freshly dyed hair.

"Wow! It looks pretty good." Yeosang complimented.

"Aw, thank you Yeosang." Mingi responded. 

The news were currently on TV while they were all busy touching and complementing Mingi's hair. 

"Park Seojoon officially inherited Leopard Motors this morning, making him the third CEO of the company after his father and grandfather! How do you feel?" The interviewer asked the black haired man with leopard ears, who was wearing a white leopard printed jacket on top of all black, while his own yellowish colored leopard tail was swinging behind him. 

Somehow the news managed to get all of their attention away from Mingi's hair, must have been all the leopard print everywhere. 

"Must be nice being that rich!" Mingi commented about the guy who now owned one of the most well-known luxury car companies in the whole of Asia. 

"Did something happen with the father? I mean, would he just give his company away like that?" Yeosang questioned. 

"He technically didn't give it away, it's his son's now. Plus he's probably already so rich he doesn't even need more money." San reasoned.

"He's quite hot though." Hongjoong commented, staring at the man's face which was filling most of the screen while he was being interviewed. 

"Ooh, you're into sugar daddies are you?" San teased. 

"Definitely not! I'd rather date you than that old guy and his money!" Hongjoong defended.

"He's only like 26, I think." Yeosang commented while San gasped.

"You'd date me!?" San was astounished.

"Well uhm... I'm specifically looking for an Alpha because I want a family, but if I wasn't… I would've probably given you a chance." Hongjoong admitted shyly. 

"Wait! You're serious!?" San yelled.

"Yes, but please don't let it get to your head, I'm still looking for my Alpha, plus I don't have a crush on you if that's what you think." Hongjoong stated.

"If you don't have a crush then what was it?" San questioned. 

"Just you being nice and touchy and protective with me I guess." Hongjoong admitted. 

"Oh…" San answered, lost in thought.

"Do you have any last words for the news station?" The interviewer asked Park Seojoon on TV.

"I just want to thank my loving parents who raised me and my brother so well, and for giving us the best life possible, both as children, and now with trusting the company over to me! Thank you!" He finished with a bow and the news changed over to the next segment. 

"Wow, what a speech! Bragging about being a spoiled brat on national TV." Yeosang commented.

"Let's watch something else then, what do you want to watch Mingi?" Hongjoong asked.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Mingi pleaded, and no one had any objections.

~

It was only about a third into the movie when Mingi went into the bathroom, saying that he felt weird.

When he returned and tried to go sit back on the couch San suddenly grabbed his hands and pulled him towards himself and the couch, making Mingi stumble and almost fall on top of San. 

San then turned his head and rubbed his neck against Mingi's one, who groaned and went almost limp against San, the two others watching the scene confused. 

"You want me, don't you, princess?" San purred at Mingi, who whined in response. 

"A-alpha?" Mingi asked while looking at San with teary eyes and sweat on his forehead.

"Hmm?" San hummed, not looking any better.

"Why the fuck do you guys smell the same when you're in heat and rut!?" Hongjoong yelled confused.

"Oh that's what's going on! I was getting so scared!" Yeosang sighed in relief. 

"Yeosang, go make sure Yunho stays away from San or he'll go into rut too." Hongjoong ordered.

Yeosang went to check on Yunho, reporting back to Hongjoong that he had fallen asleep. 

"If he wakes up, take him out of the house or something, make some kind of excuse, go shop for food or something."

"Why? I mean isn't it okay for him to know?"

"Well you know him better than me, but I have a feeling he shouldn't see Mingi in this state."

"Ohh... you're right, so you noticed it too?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not sure, but there were some clues and Mingi just called out for an Alpha."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just casually wondering, if San were to get a piercing later in this story, should he take it on his tongue, lip or dick?
> 
> Also, the next three chapters will be more or less smutty.


	13. My Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: secondary gender dysphoria.
> 
> Hongjoong/San/Mingi. A bit smutty but mostly just Sangi making out.

Hongjoong dragged San and Mingi into their shared room, closing the door behind. Now that a few minutes had passed, Mingi's pheromones were starting to be obvious, the erotic scent filling the room. 

"San? Why don't you smell any different?" Hongjoong questioned. 

"I do. I smell sweet."

"But you just smell like lavender, like you normally do?"

"Come smell me then." San suggested.

Hongjoong walked over to San, burying his nose in his neck while holding his shoulders. He was right, he definitely smelled sweeter, but why was the difference so subtle. 

"I don't know why my scent doesn't change more than this. It's confusing to me too sometimes, I really didn't know." San explained, almost reading Hongjoong's thoughts. 

"It's okay, we can't do anything about it anymore." Hongjoong answered and went back to Mingi, who was lying down crying on Hongjoong's bed. 

"Mingi? Are you okay?"

"N-no, I-I don't want to." Mingi cried out, clearly pretty out of it.

"I'm not doing anything?" Hongjoong answered, confused.

"Please?" Mingi begged. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"H-hold me?"

"O-okay…" Hongjoong answered as he carefully climbed onto the bed, straddling Mingi's waist and hugging him.

He felt Mingi calm down a bit under him and he turned his head towards San, laying it down on Mingi's chest. 

San felt ashamed, knowing he was the one who caused Mingi to feel this way.

"K-kiss me?" Mingi asked from below him.

"No, I won't baby." Hongjoong answered.

"Please?"

"No… San would you help me?"

"By kissing him?"

"I mean, I don't know what else to do."

"Okay, get off him then." San said and switched places with Hongjoong. 

"Do you want to kiss me princess?" San asked, wanting to make sure.

"Y-yes." Mingi blushed. 

"I'm not your first kiss am I?"

"N-no, I-I've kissed twice before."

"Are you a virgin then?" San asked while soothingly rubbing his hands at Mingi's sides.

"Y-yes..."

"Okay, I'm not going to touch you then, just kiss, okay?"

"Okay." Mingi answered and San kissed him.

Hongjoong turned his head away from embarrassment. And slight jealousy, he wanted to be kissed one day too. 

The kisses turned into a makeout session between the two. Mingi was rutting his hips up into the air while crying and whining into the kiss, while San was rolling his hips down onto Mingi's stomach and kissing him harder to try to keep the noises down. 

San breathlessly removed his mouth from Mingi's and looking down he felt sorry for the other. Mingi had calmed down a bit but he was still tearful. 

"Mingi? Are you okay?"

"I-I want Alpha."

"Do you want me to get Yunho?" Hongjoong asked.

"No!"

"There's no other Alpha." San reminded him. 

"H-he doesn't want me b-because I'm not an O-omega." Mingi cried out.

"Mingi. You don't have to be an Omega to be with an Alpha, you told me so yourself before, remember."

"B-but I don't want to be an Alpha!" Mingi cried out. 

There was a moment of silence as San and Hongjoong paused to look at each other, as if to ask each other telepathically what to do next. 

"Mingi?" San forced Mingi to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" 

"Be honest with me. Is this a kink or do you actually feel this way?" San asked while holding Mingi's face gently.

"I-I don't know."

"Princess?" San tried again.

"Yes?"

"Are you an Alpha or an Omega?" San asked while stroking Mingi's hair behind his ear.

"B-both…C-can I be both?" Mingi asked while crying.

"Of course you can be, baby." San said and kissed Mingi again.

San was starting to lose himself to the heat too, Hongjoong noticed. He had started whining on top of Mingi too, who was making tiny high pitched sounds underneath, while moving his hips lower, both Mingi and San rutting against each other now while they both were a sweaty moaning mess. 

San's mouth was glued to Mingi's neck and he started lifting Mingi's shirt off when Hongjoong realized he should probably stop them before they go too far, and he didn't think leaving them alone was a good idea either, so he called Yeosang.

~

Yeosang was soothingly running his hand over Yunho's back, trying to comfort the crying Alpha, when he heard his phone ring in his pocket. 

Yunho had woken up a few minutes ago and heard Mingi's and San's desperate moans coming from the room and before Yeosang had had time to explain, he had slammed the door shut and went to cry in his car, Yeosang following him soon after. 

"Yeosang?" Hongjoong spoke through the phone.

"Yes?" He answered the phone.

Yeosang heard a loud moan from Mingi through the phone and Yunho let out another sob from beside him, his head buried between his hands on the steering wheel.

"I-I don't think now is the best time." Yeosang panicked and hung up. 

His phone started ringing again.

"Yes?"

"Where's Yunho!?" Hongjoong desperately called. 

"H-he's right here." He was a bit nervous from the Omega yelling at him. 

"Where!?"

"In his car."

"Bring him into his room right now and don't let him enter our room or run away!" Hongjoong ordered.

"N-no." Yunho answered, having heard everything.

"Okay." Yeosang obeyed and hung up. 

"Let's go!" He told Yunho.

"No." Yunho cried. 

"Alpha!" Yeosang yelled with a stern voice, which made Yunho lift his head up. 

"You need to go help Mingi." Yeosang attacked his weak spot.

"M-Mingi?" Something in Yunho's face changed.

"Yes, he needs you, will you come now?" Yeosang didn't bother explaining properly, Yunho would understand once he sees the situation. 

"O-okay." Yunho gulped but agreed.

And then Yeosang led Yunho into his and Mingi's room, ordering him to sit on the edge of the bed and not move. After that was taken care of, Yeosang closed the door, leaving Yunho alone and going to inform Hongjoong.

After a minute the door opened again, revealing a blushing and frustrated looking Hongjoong who was somehow holding Mingi's waist with his left hand and Mingi's right hand with his own one. 

"Here's your Omega, take good care of him." Hongjoong handed Mingi to him.

"My O-omega?" Yunho asked, flustered.

"Yes?" Hongjoong raised his eyebrows as if to challenge Yunho to say otherwise.

"O-okay." Yunho answered, a bit intimidated, and placed both of his palms onto Mingi's hips, finally looking up at him in the eyes and seeing his blown out pupils already staring right back at his. If he wasn't in love with his best friend before, he was now. 

"And call him princess, he likes it." Hongjoong said right before he closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.


	14. Just playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Technically no one is a top here, but)  
> Top! Hongjoong  
> Power bottom! San
> 
> Fingering, no penetration, sex toys, pain kink, temperature play, multiple orgasms, slight dom/sub

"The easiest option to deal with this would be to let San ride Mingi for the next week, but then Yunho would kill him, and I've grown quite fond of that little demon." Hongjoong spoke while pacing back and forth in the living room. 

"Yeah, I don't think Yunho will ever let go of Mingi after today." Yeosang answered from the couch. 

"Ahh! What will I do!?" Hongjoong lifted his hands into his hair and turned around. 

"Should I go help him?"

"I don't want to have sex with him, but I feel bad just leaving him alone." Hongjoong looked towards Yeosang for advice. 

"How do you usually deal with your own heats then?" Yeosang asked. 

"I have some toys and heat supressants."

"You could use the toys on San?"

"You're right…" Hongjoong thought about it for a while, before going back to his and San's room. 

~

"San?" He called out.

"Hngh." San answered with the hem of his shirt in his mouth, muffling him. 

His stomach, and abs, were exposed and he was rutting down onto the pillows, while looking desperately at Hongjoong. 

"I'm sorry I left you alone for a while, but I had to go deliver our baby to Yunho." Hongjoong said softly as he sat on the bed in front of San, gently holding his quivering thighs, trying to still him for a while.

"Mmh." San whimpered.

"I know." Hongjoong reassured.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"W-will you?" San asked after dropping his shirt from his mouth.

"I won't let you kiss me, or touch me, but I can help you get off?" Hongjoong offered. 

"P-please." San begged. 

"Okay then, lay down." Hongjoong said and got off the bed to retrieve all of his three toys, laying them down on the sheets in front of San.

"Why are they so small?" San asked, almost whining.

"Because I'm sensitive, now shut up!" Hongjoong answered while blushing. 

San gulped, he was usually the one in charge, but finally laid down on the bed as told.

"Can I take your boxers off?" Hongjoong asked, San already having removed his jeans earlier.

"Y-yes." San breathed out.

Hongjoong removed the slick stained boxers, revealing his small dick, which was still big for an Omega. 

"O-okay, I'm going to finger you now?" Hongjoong asked nervously, he had never tried pleasuring someone else. 

"Please."

Hongjoong inserted one finger and noticed that San was already pretty loose so he immediately put a second one in. 

"H-Hongjoong you're so slow, I need to come."

"S-sorry." Hongjoong answered, even though he had just started, and began scissoring the two fingers as deep as he could get them. 

"Your nails hurt." San whined. 

"Sorry I-" Hongjoong started to remove his fingers from San. 

"No, don't take them out, I like it." San interrupted. 

"W-why?"

"Don't ask, just please, make me come."

Hongjoong decided now would be a good time to use the small bullet vibrator he had and turned it onto a medium-high setting, a little bit higher than he could take, but he felt like it was the perfect setting to make San come. 

And then he gently scraped his nails at San's prostate while teasing his shaft with the vibrator, making San squirm and let out pained noises. 

"D-don't stop."

And he didn't, pressing his nails into his prostate without moving them, in order to not injure him, and moving the vibrator along the tip. 

San came with a shout and Hongjoong managed to remove his nails in time before San started moving his hips to chase the last bits of his orgasm. 

San laid there breathlessly for a minute while staring blankly at the wall, until he rose up to his elbows and looked at Hongjoong, who was still there, patiently waiting for San to be ready for round two. 

"M-more, do it again."

"Hm?" Hongjoong pretended he didn't hear. 

"Please?"

"Okay." Hongjoong was surprised to learn that he enjoyed teasing the younger one a little bit. 

"What do you want next?"

"That one." San pointed at Hongjoong's larger dildo, which was made of glass. 

"Do you like cold or warm more?" 

"Uhm, warm?" 

"So cold it is, any objections?" Hongjoong happily exclaimed while taking the toy in his hand and standing up.

"N-no if it feels good."

"If you like pain, like you seem to do, it should feel good."

"O-okay then, I trust you." San answered and laid back down.

"I'll be gone for ten minutes, play with the vibrator, but don't come." Hongjoong ordered with a sweet tone. 

"I can't." San whined out.

"Don't touch yourself at all then." Hongjoong said and left the room, going to the kitchen where he filled a bowl with ice water and left the glass toy there for ten minutes.

After about seven minutes Hongjoong returned to the room, knowing that San would have a hard time trying not to come. 

"Did you come?" Hongjoong asked, tilting his head.

"N-no, but I will soon."

"Good." Hongjoong answered and returned on the bed. 

"You can come now." Hongjoong said and pushed his fingers back in, scraping lightly while San pleasured himself with the vibrator and came for the second time. 

"I'm going to get the glass one now." Hongjoong said after taking the vibrator from San's palm and turning it off. 

He returned less than a minute later and pushed the cold tip at San's entrance, who yelped, not even noticing Hongjoong had come back. 

"What does it feel like?" Hongjoong asked.

"Ice?"

"Yes, I'm going to fuck you with an icicle now, how does that make you feel?" Hongjoong spoke with a teasing tone while smirking at San. 

"That's h-hot." San gasped.

"And?"

"Um, I don't know, excited?" San added.

"Good, I'm going to put it in now." Hongjoong informed while almost managing to sound innocent again. 

"Please."

Hongjoong pushed the toy in and it hurt, but San forced himself to breathe and relax, until he told Hongjoong to start moving the ice cold toy. 

"Ah! Ah!" San whined out as the ice scraped his prostate, tears coming up to his eyes.

He had gone almost limp now, having to relax all of his muscles so he wouldn't clamp down on the painfully cold toy. Letting out weak high pitched sounds.

Hongjoong instead angled the toy at San's prostate and pressed the vibrator, now on a higher setting than before, at San's tip, making him clench down on the toy and coming from the painfully strong sensation. 

After San was done coming, Hongjoong removed both of the toys and looked at the panting mess in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was good, but I don't think I can come for a while now."

"Good, that was my intention anyway."

"You're mean."

"Yeah, but I can't stay here all day, playing with you, you know."

"But really, thank you hyung, you didn't have to do this."

"It's okay, this was a good learning experience for me." 

"Yeah, me too."


	15. My Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top! Yunho  
> Bottom! Mingi
> 
> Yunho is big, Mingi is a mess, first time, pet names, so much kissing, emotional sex, lube as slick

"Y-Yunho?" Mingi asked while looking down at Yunho's blown out puppy eyes.

"Yes, princess?" Yunho asked, trying the new pet name out.

"Ngh." Mingi whined and looked down, trying not to stare at the slight bulge in Yunho's pants.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Yunho asked while running his hands along Mingi's hips to encourage him. 

"K-kiss me?" Mingi repeated the question Hongjoong denied earlier.

Yunho noticed some hickeys on Mingi's neck while going over his features. Also noting how beautiful the new hair color looked on him. 

"Who did these to you?" Yunho asked while running his hand along the hickeys. 

"S-San…" Mingi answered, feeling ashamed.

"Did Hongjoong do anything to you?"

"N-no, he just h-hugged me… Please don't hate them, Alpha." Mingi pleaded.

"Hmm, I guess I won't, they're the reason you're here like this anyway." Yunho said and tightened his grip on Mingi's hips.

"Y-you don't want to kiss me?" Mingi cried out after it had been way too long for him, waiting for Yunho to answer his earlier question.

"Of course I do." Yunho reassured and realized how much he loved Mingi's eyes on his, which were currently turned away from him.

"Look at me baby." Yunho ordered and pulled Mingi closer by his waist. 

Mingi stumbled forward, now closer to Yunho's face, looking him in the eyes, and placed his hands on Yunho's shoulders.

"You're so precious to me, you have no idea…" Yunho said while he pushed Mingi's hair to the side with the back of his hand, and then drew his gaze down to Mingi's plump lips.

"Come here." Yunho said and pulled Mingi by the waist again, and Mingi, who was now sitting on his lap, tightened his hands around Yunho's neck and finally kissed him.

The kiss didn't take long to get deeper and more heated, both of them already in love with each other more or less. 

Mingi, who was suffering more than the other, soon started to roll his hips down on Yunho's bulge, who in turn let out a deep groan and stilled Mingi's hips.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" He looked up with hungry eyes. 

"Y-yes, A-alpha, I want you." Mingi pleaded while trying to move his hips again, but failed because of Yunho's strong grip, and let out a desperate cry. 

"You're not saying this just to get off? Just because you're in rut? I mean h-heat?" Yunho panicked, he never wanted to hurt Mingi's feelings. 

"Either is fine. And no, I want you because you're Yunho, I want you as my Alpha." Mingi said, determined.

"I-I want you too... my Omega, my Alpha, my Mingi, my everything." Yunho answered, emotional and turned on.

"Will you let me move then?" Mingi asked before he would start crying again, getting a bit too emotional at Yunho's words. 

"H-how far do you want to go Mingi?"

"I want you to knot me."

"K-knot!? So soon? Are you sure?"

"If not today… next time then?" Mingi answered shyly. 

"Mingi, there's so much I want to do to you but I'll hold back for now because you're so precious to me and I don't want to overwhelm or hurt you."

"Why do you have to be so sweet." Mingi said, more to himself than to Yunho.

"Because you deserve it." Yunho answered anyway. 

"Nnh." Mingi whined and blushed.

"You're a virgin, aren't you baby?" Yunho asked, having a strong gut feeling about the person he had known for years now.

Mingi nodded. 

"So I definitely won't knot you today, but we'll see how far we can go together, okay?"

"Okay." Mingi pouted slightly, even if he knew it was for the best.

"Don't be so cute baby." Yunho cooed and kissed Mingi hard, moving his hips up while still holding Mingi in place.

Yunho removed his mouth after a minute to let out a low groan, hearing Mingi too letting out a groan and a whine from above him.

"On the bed." Yunho ordered and let Mingi go, who immediately went to lay down in the middle of the double bed.

"Let me take your clothes off." Yunho didn't give Mingi time to answer, his hands already unbuttoning Mingi's jeans and pulling them off.

Yunho climbed on top of Mingi on the bed, his palms on either side of Mingi's head while hungrily looking down. 

"Alpha."

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

Yunho lowered himself onto his elbows, kissing Mingi hard and slow while rolling his hips between Mingi's parted legs.

Mingi was whining and moaning into the kiss messily, rolling his hips too. 

Yunho decided it was time to get Mingi fully naked. He lifted his shirt off completely and stopped, the hickeys once again stealing all of his attention. 

Yunho decided to add his own to the mix and kissed the side of Mingi's neck that was still bare of any markings, making it his mission to make them look a lot worse, and feel a lot better, than the ones San had done earlier. 

Yunho sucked and kissed and bit with all the love he had in him, making Mingi cry out and whine but still hold Yunho's head in place.

After he was satisfied with the work of art on Mingi's neck, Yunho started taking his underwear off. 

"Y-you t-too A-alpha." The shaking mess below him pleaded.

"Yes, I will."

Yunho then removed Mingi's underwear and all of his own clothing. 

Yunho ran his fingertips along Mingi's ribs lightly for a minute, teasing and admiring him, and then went onto tease his small nipples, flicking and thumbing at them. 

"A-alpha! Ngh!" Mingi whined and squirmed.

"What baby?"

"T-touch me, f-finger me."

"I'll go get the lube first, okay?"

"Please..."

Yunho sat in between Mingi's legs again, the lube now in hand. He pumped a generous amount onto one finger, testing pushing only one in first.

"I-I can t-take more. I can take four pretty fast."

"You've done this alone in your room? Right next to mine? And I didn't even notice."

"S-sometimes you were at work, or asleep, or I was really q-quiet." Mingi admitted. 

"And you imagined it was me?"

"Yes."

"T-that's so hot." Yunho spoke while his breath picked up. 

"Mmh."

"Okay, I'm going to put the second one in now." Yunho warned. 

It didn't take long until Mingi asked for a third one, and a fourth one. 

Yunho also made sure to use a lot of lube on Mingi, trying to stimulate the amount of slick Omegas produce, and Mingi seemed to really love it, sometimes asking for more lube rather than the next finger. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, please, put it in."

Yunho pushed his tip into Mingi and monitored his expression. He seemed to be doing fine so he pushed a bit further. 

"S-so big."

"And you thought you could take my knot on the first try?" Yunho raised his eyebrows at Mingi, his lover finally realising how big he really is.

"S-sorry, I didn't think it could be that much bigger than m-mine." Mingi mumbled. 

"Don't apologize, we'll work up to it."

"Tomorrow?" Mingi asked.

"Tomorrow!?"

"I'll still be in rut for the next few days, might as well."

"Okay baby, I'll fuck you tomorrow again." Yunho promised and pushed in more. 

"So big, but I like it." Mingi spoke and it was Yunho's turn to blush. 

Yunho decided to shut his lover's dirty mouth by kissing him and slowly pushing the rest in. 

"You okay?" Yunho asked, fully seated in Mingi. 

"Y-yeah." He answered, breathless. 

"M-more lube, please?" Mingi pleaded and Yunho pulled out to pump more lube onto his dick and then pushed back in slowly.

"Tell me when you're ready." Yunho waited patiently.

"Y-you can m-move, slow." Mingi said after a while, his legs shaking. 

Yunho started pushing in and out slowly, while taking his previous spot, towering over Mingi with his palms next to his head. 

"Oh god, you're so hot Mingi." He told the shaking boy underneath him, whose forehead was dripping sweat into his bright red hair, his eyes half closed and his mouth half open. 

Yunho kept his slow pace for a minute, rolling his hips in and out, while panting on top of Mingi. 

"I-I'm gonna c-come." Mingi got out, almost choking in his own spit that had gathered in his throat.

"Come for your Alpha, princess." Yunho encouraged and jerked Mingi off, who came a whole lot over his stomach and onto Yunho's hand. 

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." Yunho said after pulling out, and kissed Mingi.

They ended up making out messily and lazily, although Yunho was the one who did most of the work.

Yunho started pressing kisses all over Mingi's face after Mingi took his dick in his hand and started jerking him off. 

"I love you." Mingi spoke, almost shyly, and Yunho didn't know if it was that or Mingi skillfully thumbing at his tip that made him come in the end. 

He somehow ended up being even louder than Mingi when he came, moaning and whining pitifully, was it love or the overstimulation on his tip after Mingi kept going a bit too long, who knows. 

"I love you too. I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for this chapter


	16. Official

A bit less than a week later, on a Thursday morning, San and Mingi had finished with their heats/rut and the five member pack had gathered in their kitchen to eat breakfast, except Yeosang had already disappeared somewhere.

"Hi Mingi!" Hongjoong called, happy to see him after a while, as the younger appeared into the kitchen with messy hair, a lot of hickeys and a limp. 

"Morning hyung, morning San." He mumbled and sat down between Yunho and San, Hongjoong on the other side of the table. 

"Did someone get jealous?" San teased as he ran his fingers along Mingi's neck.

"S-shut up!" Mingi defended cutely and blushed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have touched my baby." Yunho defended too. 

"He wasn't yours yet and he gave me permission." San reminded the Alpha.

"Aahh!" A loud moan was heard from somewhere behind a door.

The others froze for a bit before continuing the conversation.

"So, are you ready soon Hongjoong? We'll have to leave in 30 minutes." Yunho reminded him.

"Yeah, as soon as I've finished breakfast." Hongjoong answered. 

"Mmh!" Another moan, that went mostly ignored.

"So what do you want to do while they're gone, Mingi?" San asked.

"You probably can't go back to work yet." He added.

"No, I don't think so. I'm too tired and sore to stand and serve food for eight hours straight with this body." Mingi admitted shyly.

"Alpha!" Yeosang called out from his room and moaned.

"Yeosang shut the fuck up!" Hongjoong yelled, abandoning his breakfast, and stood up. 

"Mmph!"

"Okay, that's it!" Hongjoong yelled and knocked on Yeosang's door. 

"Why are you the most bothered by this?" Yeosang asked, still behind a door.

"Because the others are busy blushing and being tomatoes!"

"Oh, sorry hyung, I only meant to bother the other three!" Yeosang called and moaned again.

"Wait? Are you actually masturbating right now?" Hongjoong asked.

"Well, what do you think!?" Yeosang yelled sarcastically. 

"Hongjoong please stop, I don't want to know more." San pleaded from the kitchen. 

"Fine, you're the one who'll be left here with him all day anyway." Hongjoong said. 

"And you guys deserve it!" Yeosang yelled.

"This is how I had to live for the past week!" He added.

"Hongjoong, do you mind if we leave a bit early?" Yunho asked.

"Not at all, let's go, now." Hongjoong answered, already running to put his shoes on.

"Traitors!" San and Mingi yelled.

~

Yunho and Hongjoong pulled in the parking lot of the government office where their meeting was scheduled, while Mingi and San stayed at home to rest with the shameless Yeosang. 

Yunho was wearing a pale gray turtleneck, almost matching his hair, to hide the hickeys he had received from Mingi during the past few days. Paired with black jeans and a brown blazer. Hongjoong had dressed up in a blue oversized shirt and white jeans, his half black half orange ears on top of his head and his tail peeking out from the shirt. 

The two walked in looking like a couple, a sulking Hongjoong holding Yunho's hand in his and dragging him behind, while the Alpha looked absolutely in love and so lost in thought. 

The officials looked at the couple in confusion as they sat down in front of them, noticing a hickey peeking out from Yunho's shirt. And the size difference, after the Omega lifted the Alpha's hand onto the table, holding his whole thumb in his palm. 

They were surprised this small Omega had ended up with such a large Alpha. The Alpha's hand looked twice the size of the Omega's one. How was that even possible? 

After about ten minutes of sitting there in awkward silence and Yunho stroking the nervous Hongjoong's hand to reassure him, the two Betas, Hongjoong's owners, came in and sat next to the couple. 

Mark had doubted their relationship at first, when his wife told him one day that Hongjoong had suddenly come home with an Alpha, that he had apparently been dating for a while, and then just left and moved in with him the same day.

But now that he could see them clearly being close to each other, Hongjoong leaning slightly on Yunho, hand in hand, and they even smelled the same now, both of them smelling like sweet and fresh melon for some reason, Mark was convinced the two had to have been dating for at least a month now.

"Now that we are all here, we can start the meeting. I am a police officer, who will take care of all the practical steps." A man spoke up.

"And I am a lawyer, who will take care of all the details and sections of the law." The other official, a woman, added. 

"So first of all… Kim Hongjoong?" The lawyer made sure she was speaking to the right person, even if it was pretty obvious. 

"Yes?"

"You did bring your University acceptance letter right?"

"Yes, it's in my email, but I can print it out here."

"Good, let us see it first and then we can use the printer in the next room."

Hongjoong showed the acceptance letter to her after scrolling past some useless emails.

"Let's see… So you'll start studying in Seoul Art University this August?"

"Yes." Hongjoong confirmed.

"Okay, I'll mark your occupation as 'student' then." She went off to the side to type something on her laptop and came back. 

"And you two are in a relationship? Mrs. Lee told us on the phone that you have an Alpha but you're not married yet, correct?"

"Y-yes." Hongjoong gulped and Yunho wanted to protest so bad that he had someone else, but decided to stay quiet like the good Alpha that he is.

"I'll mark down your status as 'in a relationship' then." She said and typed some more. 

"You want to shift the ownership from Mrs. and Mr. Lee over to Mr. Jeong, correct?"

"Y-yes." Hongjoong answered. 

"Then all three of you have to sign this paper… right here for the previous owners and here for the new owner." 

Hongjoong sighed, of course his signature wasn't needed anywhere, he was just a pet after all.

"And Kim Hongjoong, you have to sign here because you are over the age of 18." 

"O-okay." Hongjoong was surprised to say the least but signed his name quickly with shaking hands. 

"This paper will be delivered into the registry office within the next week and then it should be official, Jeong Yunho will legally be Kim Hongjoong's owner from now on."

Hongjoong felt a weird uncomfortable feeling in his stomach after hearing her words, it didn't sound right, there had to be something else that could be done. 

"A-actually." Hongjoong started.

"I-is t-there some way that I won't be a pet anymore." He finished and gulped, looking her in the eyes. 

"Let me look through the sections quickly then, you can ask officer Kim anything else you may have in mind while I do so." 

"Yes, actually, I had something too." Yunho spoke up. 

"What is it?" The police officer asked.

"I already have a registered pack, and I wondered if Hongjoong could become an official member, since he belongs to the pack anyway already."

"Hybrid pets can be part of a pack if they are over the age of 18 and their owner is in the same pack, so there shouldn't be a problem after the ownership has been transferred. Let me go fetch the application form for you two to fill, but it will be put on hold until the ownership has been transferred." He explained.

Yunho filled in the application form and then they both signed it, making Hongjoong happy to be asked to sign something for the second time today.

"I looked through the law sections for hybrid pets, and because you have been born as a pet, we can't be sure how you will do in life, and in general, without a guardian." The lawyer started explaining. 

"So you would need a test period of at least three months to see how you'll do in life, and some psychological evaluations because of your father's behavioral issues, which may have been inherited by you." She finished. 

"What am I? A prisoner?" Hongjoong spoke his thoughts out loud on impulse. 

"No Hongjoong, you're just a pet, don't worry." The lawyer answered.

Hongjoong was pretty pissed off at her comment but decided to stay put for everyone's sake. 

"If you and your owner accept the conditions, we can start the evaluation after the ownership has been transferred." She stated blankly. 

"What will that include then?" Yunho asked.

"Mostly just delivering us all of your exam results from University, doing some community service to stimulate a work environment while an official will keep an eye on you, and then passing all the psychological exams." She explained.

"We'll think about it." Hongjoong answered after Yunho looked at him to ask for his opinion. 

~

"Should we go grab a cup of coffee or something?" Yunho asked the pissed off Omega sitting in the car next to him.

"Actually, not a bad idea, I want an iced americano, with four shots of espresso."

"Four?" Yunho asked in surprise.

"Yes, and since you're my fucking owner now, you're paying." Hongjoong answered after looking at Yunho. 

"Of course."

~ 

Yunho parked in the garage of a nearby shopping mall and then they went inside to have their coffees. 

"Two iced americanos, one with four shots of espresso and one with two." Yunho ordered.

"Will you have it here or to go?" The cashier asked while smiling.

"Here's fine." Yunho answered. 

After a minute, the cashier placed the two americanos on the counter, explaining which was which. Hongjoong immediately snatched the one with four shots of espresso and left to pick out a seat. The cashier let out a worried gasp, thinking he picked the wrong one, but Yunho reassured her that he can handle it.

They sat down next to a window, which showed the view of more stores inside the mall, and all the people walking by. 

Hongjoong rested his elbows on the table and held his head in his palms lazily, making his cheeks squish up cutely, and drank the almost pure espresso drink with a straw while pouting.

"Aww, the cute little kitten has come back." Yunho cooed and received a glare from Hongjoong, who then went back to drinking his coffee wordlessly.

"Are you okay, though?"

"Yes, just annoyed." Hongjoong sighed.

"Good." Yunho replied and ruffled Hongjoong's hair over the table, also scratching at the base of his cat ears, making Hongjoong blush.

"Don't."

Yunho sighed, a bit let down that he had to stop petting the kitten, and then took his hand away.

Hongjoong turned his head towards the window after getting slightly embarrassed and started looking at all the people passing by. Yunho followed his gaze, noticing a jewelry shop on the opposite side of the cafe. 

"Hongjoong, can we go there real quick before we go back?"

"Yeah, whatever."

~

Yunho stepped into the jewelry shop with Hongjoong by his side, looking around for something specific that Hongjoong had no idea of yet.

"Hello! How can I help you?" A clerk happily called out to Yunho.

"A-actually, I was wondering if you have any rings here." He spoke, suddenly shy.

"Yes, all of our rings are here at the counter." She pointed out, Yunho's heartbeat picking up. 

"You smell nervous, is it for Mingi?" Hongjoong whispered.

"Y-yeah, I thought since his birthday is coming up, and we're kind of together now, I should get him something more meaningful." Yunho spoke nervously. 

"He'll love it, don't be nervous. Do you know his ring size?"

"Actually, I measured it once when he was asleep, earlier this week."

"Whipped." Hongjoong commented, not needing to say anything else.


	17. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter.

It was a quiet early morning on July 10th, when Yunho drove San to the same government office where he had taken Hongjoong to earlier. They filled out the same application form to become an official member of the pack, and left it in the hands of a police officer. 

Back at the pack house later that day, San received new clothes as a birthday present from all four, making him more than happy to fill out his empty closet next to Hongjoong's overflowing one. Although, Hongjoong's clothes actually filled most of the two closets, but there was still a little bit of room left for San's new ones.

San had also applied to the same high school that Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang went to. But because of missing the first two years, he would start from year one this fall, while the other three would start their third and final year. 

Yunho had also received a letter from the government earlier, confirming that he was now Hongjoong's legal owner. And another one later, to confirm that he had been added as a pack member officially. 

~

His baby was so cute, wearing a pink sweater with light washed jeans, and his beautiful bright red hair, Yunho thought, admiring him. 

"Are you ready?" Yunho asked.

"Yeah." Mingi answered, taking Yunho's hand in his and following him up to his car.

"I want to surprise you, so can I blindfold you baby?" Yunho asked.

"Y-yeah." Mingi gulped and closed his eyes for no reason. 

Yunho took the soft sleeping mask with a cute animal face on it, out of his pocket and put it on Mingi, fixing his hair a bit afterwards and petting his head. 

"Happy birthday Mingi." Yunho said and kissed him, before putting his seatbelt on for him and closing the door. 

~

Mingi and Yunho had been walking and running around, hand in hand, in the amusement park for an hour now and trying out different rides. And currently they were queuing up to a scary looking ride, that Mingi had whined he wanted to go to for like ten minutes now.

As they were standing in line, Mingi noticed they were gathering some looks, either because they were both Alphas holding hands or because of Mingi's colorful outfit and mixed scent, and it was making him feel weird and nervous.

"Is that guy an Alpha or an Omega?" Mingi heard someone whisper behind him distantly. 

What if they're talking about me, he worried. Mingi had his wolf ears out, unlike Yunho, who probably couldn't hear them. 

"The other one's an Alpha so of course he's an Omega."

"But we can't see his eyes from here, they could still both be Alphas."

Mingi whined a bit under his breath and tightened his hold on Yunho's hand.

"Is something wrong baby?" Yunho asked, worried.

"I'm scared." Mingi lied.

"We don't have to go, I told you you'd ditch out eventually." Yunho reminded him playfully. 

"Sorry." Mingi answered while avoiding his gaze. 

"Why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong?" Yunho asked, growing worried again. 

"I-I want to go somewhere else." Mingi pouted at Yunho, changing the subject. 

"Let's go to the arcade section then, we haven't been there yet today." Yunho offered and Mingi nodded.

Yunho then led Mingi to the arcade, where they played some games against each other, and Yunho was happy to see Mingi smiling and laughing again. 

"I want a plushie." Mingi spoke up after he had been staring at the claw machine behind Yunho for a while. 

Yunho of course agreed, relieved that he had remembered to bring cash, and after eight tries they managed to get Mingi a cute otter plushie, which he was happy to receive and carry around. 

~

Yunho noticed that Mingi had started behaving weirdly again, after they had left the arcade to go to the next thing Yunho had planned out. 

He smelled nervous, a bit bitter, his hand was sweating in his slightly, and his gaze wasn't focused on anything particular. 

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." Mingi avoided his gaze again. 

"Are you hungry?" Yunho thought now was a good time to get Mingi away from the crowd at least. 

"A bit, yeah." Mingi admitted.

"You can pick the restaurant."

"I want a burger."

"Okay, I'll have the same as you then, but let's go somewhere else than that fast food restaurant you're staring at." Yunho said and dragged the confused Mingi to the other side of the amusement park. 

~

"Let's eat here, it's a bit fancier than the other one but still has burgers on the menu." Yunho explained proudly, he had learned all the restaurants and menus beforehand. 

"Okay." Mingi agreed.

They sat down at a table Yunho had picked out, somewhere as private as possible. 

The restaurant was more quiet than the other ones, because who would pay twice the amount for the same food you can have just ten minutes away from it. 

After the waitress had taken their orders for two burgers and two orange sodas, Yunho's heartbeat started to pick up. This was the perfect timing as the food would take a while to arrive.

"Mingi." Yunho spoke up to get his attention. 

"Yes?"

"You know how precious you are to me right?" Yunho nervously asked.

"Yeah, you've told me like fifty times already…"

"Because you deserve it. And I got you a gift to show it too."

"I thought the date was my gift, and the food, and the plushie." Mingi spoke shyly. 

"I have one more."

"Really?" Mingi was genuinely surprised.

"Yes. Give me your hand."

"I-it's not a r-ring, is it?" Mingi's hand was shaking but he offered it to Yunho anyway, his left hand, just in case.

"Not yet." Yunho internally panicked, how did he quess.

"I have something else first." Yunho started, holding Mingi's left hand in his. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Yunho asked, smiling gently. 

"Y-yes. B-but I thought we were already together." Mingi answered, looking like a lost puppy who was about to cry. 

"We were, but now we're officially boyfriends." Yunho confirmed and finally took the ring from his pocket. 

"You lied." Mingi pouted. 

"I said not yet."

"I thought that meant like next year." Mingi said, still pouting. 

"As if I could wait that long." Yunho said and placed the ring in Mingi's left ring finger.

"I got myself one too." Yunho shyly admitted and took out a second one.

"Can I put it on you?" Mingi asked.

"Of course." Yunho answered and Mingi gently took his left hand into his and placed the ring there.

The rings were identical. Silver colored, with squared edges and a thin indent running around the whole ring. 

"I like them." Mingi told his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, me too." Yunho answered back.


	18. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, the first Seongjoong chapter, after like 27000 words of Hongsan and Yungi.

Hongjoong and his pack members were currently sitting in their kitchen, on a Friday morning, eating breakfast to get ready for their second day at school. 

Hongjoong's first day in University had been stressful and hectic to say the least, he got lost in the new building at least three times and almost took the wrong train home. But he was still excited and happy to start the new school year, being able to finally study something he actually liked. 

Yesterday he had noted that the University was divided into two buildings, connected by a common yard. And there was a large parking lot in front. The building on the left had the music and fashion departments, which was his building, and the one on the right had the painting and crafting departments. 

Hongjoong had mindlessly started playing with the ring on Mingi's left ring finger again. He had become almost as obsessed with the piece of metal as Mingi himself. And he didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous, he wanted a ring from someone too.

He took Mingi's hand in his and held it, still playing with the ring with his other hand. It felt nice, his hand was warm and big, like Yunho's. 

"Why are you holding my boyfriend's hand again?" Yunho asked, half eaten breakfast still in his mouth, looking like someone had just betrayed him.

"Because it feels nice… and I don't have an Alpha yet." Hongjoong explained innocently.

"But why Mingi's hand?" 

"Because his is my favorite." Hongjoong answered simply and Yunho glared at him for a second before continuing eating. 

~

During the beginning of the last class, on his second day at school, Hongjoong had developed a fever.

He was so warm, but he felt so cold, and he desperately wanted to go back home to cuddle something warm, preferably Mingi, because he was the cutest. But realistically, he would probably just settle for a blanket, like he always did. 

Why couldn't he have dressed more warmly? He was so dumb, it was almost autumn, and it would take him almost an hour to get back to Yunho's house, he thought to himself during the last class.

Thankfully it would be over in like five minutes. Hongjoong had decided to finish the last lesson, despite his fever, because he didn't want to fall behind already and he had only noticed it a while ago. And honestly, he was too shy to interrupt the class to be excused. 

~

The bell had finally rang, and in his feverish mind he had forgotten how to get out of the building. So he got lost, again.

After opening about five different doors, Hongjoong found himself inside an auditorium. 'Oh, there was a door here somewhere, that leads to the main entrance hall,' He remembered, and started looking around. 

To his right there was a hallway, half covered by a heavy black curtain. 'I think the door was at the end of that hallway,' Hongjoong thought to himself, and quickly walked towards it. 

Still very feverish and deep in his head, he walked forward and collided with the curtain, which he had already forgotten was there. He also hadn't managed to hear the footsteps behind that curtain, which had been walking towards Hongjoong. 

So of course when he fell forward onto his hands and knees, his face planted in the curtain, someone was soon there to lift him up and into his arms. 

"Are you okay!?" He asked, sounding pretty worried.

"Yeah, just trying to find the main entrance." Hongjoong answered, trying to play it cool. 

"It's actually right where you were going to, I just came from there." He had a nice voice.

"Yeah, I figured." Hongjoong replied and turned around in his arms to face him. 

Oh no, why did he do that. 

'How does this guy manage to be so hot, and cute, and pretty, and handsome at the same time,' Hongjoong examined, while looking up into his deep wine red eyes with his own bright blue ones.

They were so close. Close enough for Hongjoong to hear his breathing. Even just that, breathing, sounded hot coming from this guy. 

He lowered his gaze from his face a bit and noticed that the guy was wearing a choker, which was half a chain connected by a ring to half a leather band.

He had a deep red colored dress shirt on, with the first two buttons unbuttoned, but not enough to reveal his collarbones. He wore a black blazer on top, with black dress pants and ankle height doc martens. 

He was a black leopard, or a black jaguar, or something. Cute. His ears were cute. His tail was really smooth, jet black, and pretty.

'I think I like black cat hybrids more than Mingi and San now,' Hongjoong thought to himself. 

'His lips are quite red too, is he wearing makeup?'

Hongjoong toyed with the ring on the choker a bit and pulled the Alpha's face closer to get a better look at his face and lips.

'He is, just a little bit.' And his scent was warm, like a candle, and it made Hongjoong want to close his eyes and fall asleep on him.

Should I give him my first kiss? As a present. For being so perfect. 

Before Hongjoong could act, the Alpha coughed awkwardly, after being inspected so intensely. He turned his face away, and pulled his head back up. 

"What's your name?" Hongjoong asked, intrigued.

"Seonghwa." The hot guy answered. 

"I'm Hongjoong." He introduced. 

"You're quite warm, do you have a fever?" Seonghwa asked and touched his forehead. 

"Hmm," He sighed, "Feels like it."

Hongjoong was just enjoying the attention at this point, not even answering him. 

"Are you okay enough to get home like this? Do you live far?"

"An hour." Hongjoong answered, not even thinking of how much sense his answer made to Seonghwa's question.

"Do you want me to drive you? Or do you want to go to my place first? It's not that far, and I have pain medications and food. And you can rest if you need to. I can drive you home afterwards." He rambled, sounding genuinely worried. 

"Yeah, we can go to your place." Hongjoong answered, not in the mood to go home anymore. 

"O-okay, my car is in the front." Why did the Alpha sound nervous all of a sudden?

"Mh!" Hongjoong suddenly whimpered and closed his eyes in pain, starting to breathe faster after the sudden pain scared him.

"Hongjoong!? Are you okay?" Seonghwa worried and held Hongjoong's shoulders.

"Yeah." Hongjoong managed weakly, right before passing out. 

A few seconds passed by with the Alpha standing there in worry, holding the other and trying to think of what to do next. 

Seonghwa did what his instincts had been telling him to do for the whole time though, and buried his nose in the neck of the boy who had collapsed into his arms. He smelled like freshly washed sheets, so fresh and so sweet too. 

~

"Why does it feel like it's not the first time I've done this…" Hongjoong heard Seonghwa mumble as he gained awareness again, currently being carried somewhere by the Alpha. 

~

Hongjoong was placed down to lay on the backseat of an extremely expensive looking car. The exterior was all jet black with tinted windows, apart from the golden leopard logo on the front and the gold rimmed wheels.

The interior was also almost all black, with some beige suede and wooden details in the front, and with red velvet seat covers.

The steering wheel was mostly polished wood with suede covering on the handle parts and the man's smooth hands looked so good gripping it so casually. 

'Is this guy filthy rich or what,' Hongjoong thought in his fever hazed mind. 

"The car was a present from my dad." Seonghwa said, as he noticed Hongjoong's shocked face staring at the golden leopard in the middle of the steering wheel from the back seat. 

"Oh, okay." Hongjoong answered.

"Go lay back down little one." Seonghwa said and started the car. 

The Alpha drove very carefully and Hongjoong found himself drifting off to sleep.

~

When Hongjoong next woke up, he was in Seonghwa's arms, being carried in princess style.

They were in a golden elevator, which was going up. And pretty high too, according to the increasing numbers on the small screen. There really was no other explanation for a golden elevator than this guy definitely had money to his name.

Hongjoong looked up and noticed that the ceiling of the elevator was a huge mirror. How interesting to see what you look like from above, while laying in someone's arms, he thought. 

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Seonghwa spoke up.

'He must have noticed I woke up.'

~

Seonghwa placed Hongjoong down to type in the four digits to open his front door. Not even trying to hide it. 'Did he want me to break in later?'

After Seonghwa opened the door, Hongjoong was led inside and they both took off their shoes, Hongjoong noticing there were quite a lot of them inside the shoe closet. But not all of them fit Seonghwa's style. Maybe he lived with someone else?

Seonghwa helped Hongjoong up from the floor and took him to the living room, where he ordered him to lay down on the couch and rest. And he had thought Yunho's couch was big. 

Seonghwa then went into the kitchen, which could be seen from his place on the couch, and started preparing a glass of water and pain medication for Hongjoong, like he had promised earlier. 

Hongjoong heard a meow, and right after a serval appeared into his field of vision and went to purr at Seonghwa's legs. 

"You have a pet?" Hongjoong asked.

"And what about it?" Seonghwa answered quite harshly.

'Did I say something wrong? Should I tell him that I'm a pet too?' Hongjoong thought.

"Nothing, he's just cute. I like cats." He answered instead. 

The serval turned his attention to Hongjoong after hearing his words. The cat walked closer, disappearing behind the couch first, and then appearing on the armrest in a flash, making Hongjoong flinch back. Wow, they were fast. 

Now that the cat was up close enough, Hongjoong could see that the serval had orange brown eyes, and he smelled woody and earthy, like sandalwood. Clearly an Alpha.

Hongjoong wanted to pet him, so he reached his hand forwards. The cat smelled him first and then nuzzled up to his hand. Hongjoong then turned his hand slightly and scratched at the cat's neck. He purred in response and Hongjoong purred back with a smile. 

"That's cute and all but I don't want you to get my cat sick." Seonghwa said after sitting down between them, preventing them from touching anymore.

"Wooyoung, go bother Jongho or something. He's sick." Seonghwa ordered. 

The serval meowed as a response and disappeared from the living room.

"You have another pet?" Hongjoong was curious, especially when it came to hybrid pets.

"No, he's, my, um, son." Seonghwa answered nervously. 

"You have a son?" Hongjoong asked, pretty surprised.

"Yeah, kinda…" Seonghwa replied and Hongjoong got a weird feeling from the answer. 

"I brought you these." Seonghwa shifted the conversation around awkwardly, and handed Hongjoong the medication and the glass of water.

"Thanks." Hongjoong said and drank them. 

Seonghwa took the empty glass from his hand and scooted even closer than he was already. He touched Hongjoong's forehead, checking his temperature again, and then looked at the Omega's face. They spent a moment taking in each other's features, until they both got shy and turned away.

"You're so warm. Should I run a bath for you?"

"No, I'd probably fall asleep and drown." Hongjoong answered, without thinking about his answer that much again. 

"Oh, so not a bath then. Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate lunch at school."

"But it's evening now?"

"You want to feed me then? I'm too tired to chew by myself…" Hongjoong answered, confusing the other. 

"Uhm okay, what would make you feel better then?"

"Cuddle me."

"Oh yeah, of course. I should've remembered how much Omegas like cuddles." Seonghwa answered and pulled Hongjoong into his lap, his back against his chest, and the Alpha laid back into a relaxing position. 

"Why were you in the auditorium though?" Hongjoong asked to start a conversation with him. 

"Um, I was looking for my classroom..." Seonghwa answered. 

"I thought I had just had the last class?" Hongjoong wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I, uhm, had something to ask from my teacher..."

"Are you a first year, then?" Hongjoong reasoned, because Seonghwa's answer implied that he had also gotten lost, while looking for his classroom. 

"Yeah." Seonghwa lied, but Hongjoong didn't know that.

"So are you the same age as me then?"

"I'm 20. I was born in 97." Seonghwa answered. 

"Oh, so you're not… I'm 18 by the way, born in 98."

"Not a big difference then." Seonghwa said and tightened his hands around Hongjoong's waist.

"Yeah." Hongjoong answered and sank further into his arms. 

~

Hongjoong had been laying in Seonghwa's embrace for a while now. The Alpha had turned the TV on earlier to watch something boring. Some kind of documentary about the history of jewelry making. Why was this guy interested in that?

Anyway, Hongjoong was craving more attention now, but he was too lazy to move, and too shy to ask, so he started thinking about what he could do to get the Alpha's attention. 

Hongjoong lifted his head upwards a bit to look up from his chest. He noticed that the Alpha's jaw was quite close to his face now. Should he kiss it? Hongjoong though for a second, and then gave him a little kiss on the jawline. 

The man tensed, but then turned his head and kissed Hongjoong's forehead.

"No need to thank me, I'll take care of you." He spoke.

'I wasn't thanking you, I was trying to flirt with you.' Hongjoong thought in slight frustration and got out of his arms to turn around and straddle him. 

But when facing the other in this position, he suddenly got shy. What was he even thinking?

Hongjoong hugged the other instead, burying his face in Seonghwa's neck to smell him better this time. He kinda smelled like tree sap or smoky vanilla, but neither really, just a bit woody, warm and comfy. 

Hongjoong liked the scent and wanted it all over himself, so he tried scenting the other slightly, who purred in response, moving his hands up to Hongjoong's hips.

It felt so nice, the Alpha purring against his neck and holding him gently. So of course Hongjoong had to do it again, but this time the other didn't purr, and Hongjoong sat back in his lap, sulking a bit. 

He didn't expect to see the Alpha looking so affected by it though. His eyes were blown wide and his cheeks were slightly pink, and so were his ears. He was so cute, Hongjoong thought and kissed him on the lips shyly. 

The Alpha didn't react, instead he looked terrified. Hongjoong gulped, maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Not knowing how to read the situation, Hongjoong avoided his gaze and started toying with the choker again.

"Can I kiss you?" Hongjoong asked, after realizing he forgot to ask before, maybe that's why he scared him.

"Y-yeah." The Alpha answered nervously. 

Hongjoong kissed him again, and he liked it. He liked kissing. He wanted to kiss more, why had he been avoiding it for so long. 

Seonghwa had also started reciprocating the kisses by now. It was quite shy on both parts and neither of them knew how to make it less awkward or turn it into a makeout session, so they both pulled away, flustered. 

He was even cuter like this, Hongjoong thought, and placed his hands and head down onto the Alpha's chest, letting his eyes fall close, and he soon fell asleep by accident. 

"Hey little one?"

"You there?"

"I guess not…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa has jet black fur in this, even though in real life melanistic leopards have like dark brown fur. And he is the only one with a different birthday.


	19. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains one short smut scene, but it's just Hongjoong getting off in Yunho's car by himself. A little bit of exhibitionism tho.

The next morning Hongjoong woke up in a bed, next to Seonghwa who was still sleeping, and pretty soundly too. He found his phone placed onto a nightstand, picked it up, and saw that it was only 6 am on a Saturday, maybe he won't wake up if I leave now. 

The Alpha smelled good next to him, and it would be so nice to just continue sleeping in the warm bed. But by now it was obvious to Hongjoong that he was starting to go into heat, and he knew he couldn't just stay in a stranger's apartment during his heat, especially with an Alpha. 

Hongjoong carefully got out of the bed, noticing that the Alpha thankfully hadn't done anything to change his clothes yesterday, even if it was very uncomfortable to sleep and wake up in your jeans. 

Hongjoong picked his backpack up from the floor and left the Alpha to sleep alone in his bed. But before he could go put his shoes on, he realized he really needed to pee before leaving, and found himself in one of Seonghwa's bathrooms. 

As he was washing his hands, his gaze landed on a laundry basket, the Alpha's scent drawing him towards it. He should probably think it was disgusting, a basket full of used clothes, but all he could think about was his brain yelling 'Alpha' to him. 

So, naturally, Hongjoong put his hand in and picked up a shirt, and then another one, and placed them into his bag. But he saw that there was still room, so Hongjoong went back. He found a towel, which also smelled like Seonghwa, and it somehow fit into his bag too. 

He was just about to pick up a pair of underwear, the scent drawing him towards them too. But right before his fingers could touch them, his brain decided to work again and reminded him what had been touching them previously. So he retreated his hand back, blushing.

~

After putting his shoes on, Hongjoong left the rich stranger's apartment, went down to the first floor in the golden elevator and found himself in a fancy looking lobby. 

The lobby had granite floors and a complex wall system for some reason, but at least it made the lobby more comfy and private. There were some two seater couches with coffee tables placed around the lobby and Hongjoong went to sit down at one of them. 

There was no one else in the lobby. Most likely because it was early Saturday morning and everyone was sleeping. Just like Seonghwa, his pet, and son. 

Hongjoong turned on the location information on his phone and checked where the hell he even was. Then he called Yunho to ask him to come pick him up. 

"Hongjoong! Where are you!?" Yunho answered the phone, sounding both angry and worried. 

"I'm uhm, in Seoul…" Hongjoong answered guiltily.

"What are you still doing in there!? You were supposed to come home after school yesterday!"

"I was feeling sick at school yesterday so an Alpha took me to his place to rest after I kinda passed out on him… and then I accidentally fell asleep before he could drive me home..." Hongjoong explained.

"Are you still with him?"

"No, I um, went down to his lobby… and I'm going into heat actually, not sick, although I might be that too, I don't usually feel this bad during just preheat…" Hongjoong spoke while playing with the strings on his bag. 

"You're in heat!? And you were in some Alpha's place!? Hongjoong what were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry Alpha... I guess I wasn't really thinking yesterday. Can you please come pick me up tho, I don't think I can survive in public transport for an hour like this…" Hongjoong was starting to feel submissive after the pack Alpha, and his owner, was mad at him. 

"Of course, you're my responsibility now after all. That's one of the reasons why I was so worried too. Send me the address and I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay, thank you Alpha." Hongjoong answered and texted Yunho the address to inform him where he was.

~

An hour later, Yunho pulled in right next to Seonghwa's apartment building and called Hongjoong, to tell him to come out and find his car, also waking him up after the Omega had fallen asleep on the couch at some point while waiting.

After Hongjoong found the car, he got into the backseat, the seat furthest from Yunho, and noticed he was also wearing a face mask to protect himself from his scent, although Hongjoong didn't know if that actually worked or not.

"We were all so worried Hongjoong!" Yunho yelled in a distressed voice, after Hongjoong opened the car door. 

"Sorry…"

"Next time you'll call me if you're not coming home and also send me the address before you even get in."

"I will…"

"But how did you end up in such a fancy neighborhood. I thought you had sent me the wrong address at first?" Yunho's tone changed from worried to confused.

"Because he's rich, I guess."

"Did he say what he does for a living?"

"He's a student in my year."

"How can a student afford an apartment here? Did he live with his parents?"

"No, he just had a pet, and a son."

"Hongjoong!" Yunho sounded angry again.

"What?"

"Are you sure he was just a student?"

"I guess… He said he was 20. And he looked young too, he's technically only a year older than me."

"Hongjoong!"

"What?"

"You'll never get into that guy's apartment again."

"But-"

"You're grounded!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I'm doing this as your owner and guardian now, because I won't let you stay at a stranger's place again, who is clearly hiding something."

"Fine." Hongjoong groaned and started sulking in the backseat. 

~

"Hongjoong, are you okay there? I'm sorry I yelled at you." Yunho spoke up half an hour later, after Hongjoong had started whining and trying to grind down onto his seat.

"I want to come. Yunho, it hurts."

"We have 30 minutes left, try to hold on."

"Can I just… do it quick, please."

"I don't-"

"Alpha please." Hongjoong whined. 

"I guess I can't tell you not to then. If it's that bad that you're desperate enough to beg for me to let you jerk off in the car." Yunho mumbled from the driver's seat.

"Thank you Alpha." Hongjoong answered and unbuttoned his jeans, not taking them off, just to get his hand into his underwear better.

Hongjoong then started rubbing his small dick and letting out shy pained noises. Even more slick started coming out after he started touching himself, adding to the small puddle he was already sitting on. It was making him even more desperate to get something inside than a few minutes earlier. 

"A-Alpha." Hongjoong let out in a lower voice than usual, sounding a bit similar to Mingi by accident.

"Fuck, I can't do this. Hongjoong can you stop?"

"Can't."

"What do you need to get off?"

"Fingers."

"Okay fine, I'll park the car and go somewhere while you get off." Yunho said, not waiting for an answer.

Only a couple of minutes later, Yunho pulled off somewhere and got out of the car, leaving Hongjoong to tend to his problem in private.

Hongjoong removed his jeans and underwear completely, laying on top of them, because he knew he would get slick all over Yunho's car otherwise. He'd have to wash them after this anyway. 

He started fingering himself, but it wasn't enough to get him off, his fingers were too short to reach deep enough. 

Then he remembered the clothes in his bag with the warm Alpha scent on them, and opened his bag, taking one of them out and smelling it. It seemed to be enough to convince his touch-starved brain that there was an Alpha present, because he felt more relaxed than ever while jerking off and his body let out even more slick.

Hongjoong left the Alpha's shirt to lay on his chest, and moved his hands down to continue pleasuring himself. 

He put a third finger in, which he rarely did. The length wasn't enough, so his only other option was girth.

He moved his other hand to his dick and it didn't take much longer for him to come, wiping his cum off with the shirt afterwards, hiding it back into his bag, and putting his clothes back on. 

"Yunho! I'm done!" Hongjoong called after opening the door.

~

"Master, what are your orders?" Jongho spoke up. 

"Did you finish your homework already?" Seonghwa asked. 

"Yes, sir." The younger replied. 

"Would you please just stop calling me that, and go brush your teeth or something." Seonghwa ordered. 

"Why are you so pissed off daddy?" Wooyoung asked with a smirk. 

"Stop calling me that too."

"Is it because the little Omega ran away?" Wooyoung teased. 

"He literally smelled like a walking fresh load of laundry, just the perfect fit for you, master." Jongho teased.

Jongho had come out from his room yesterday to get something from the kitchen, after Hongjoong was asleep on Seonghwa's lap, and winked at the eldest while walking back to his room with a bag of chips in hand. 

"And don't forget how sweet he smelled too Jongho. Like strawberry scented baby lotion. Strawberries are like literally daddy's favorite food." Wooyoung added.

Seonghwa huffed annoyed. 

"I think he was actually going into heat, and he probably has a mate already too." Seonghwa explained. 

"How do you know?" Jongho asked. 

"My sheets smelled way too sweet and tempting this morning when I woke up. And wouldn't he have stayed if he didn't have a mate? I mean, I promised to drive him back, but he just left on his own. Plus he had a faint Alpha smell on him, but I ignored it after he kissed me first. He was probably too into his preheat to notice I'm not him." Seonghwa rambled. 

"And now I might go into rut too, so please don't bother me if I disappear into my room for the next five days." Seonghwa said after he sat up from the couch and walked back into his room, slamming the door behind.


	20. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top! San  
> Bottom! Hongjoong  
> Also starring: Seonghwa's clothes 
> 
> The smut is only like half of this chapter, no penetration, one more sex toy than last time

Yunho pulled in front of their pack house and ordered Hongjoong to stay put in the car for a while. He wanted to go make sure Mingi stayed in their room first, because unlike the pack Alpha, it seemed that Mingi was weaker to Omega pheromones for some reason, despite not even being interested in them. 

After sulking in the car alone for a few minutes, looking out the window towards the front door as if he was a puppy, Hongjoong finally saw Yunho and San come out of the house and approach the car. 

"Mingi and Yeosang are still sleeping. They went to bed really late last night. I'll tell them you're home once they wake up." Yunho informed him after opening the car door. 

"Hongjoong!" San shouted after Yunho was done. 

"I'm sorry." Hongjoong apologized while trying to hold back tears.

"You better be! I slept like four hours last night, I was so worried! Your school is so far away from here and who knows what kind of dangers there are in the city!"

"Sorry…"

"San, don't make him feel worse, he's already in heat, and I think he has a cold too." Yunho spoke up. 

A tear fell down Hongjoong's face as he was looking up at San's face in quilt, and the other softened immediately, going to hug the kitten. 

"Don't cry, I didn't say that to hurt you but because I care about you. I didn't even know you were sick or in heat. I just woke up like an hour ago and then saw Yunho's text saying that he had left to pick you up." San reassured while holding Hongjoong and petting his hair. 

"It's okay, I know I should've at least texted you guys, but I was so tired and out of it I couldn't even think properly."

~

San walked Hongjoong back to their shared room, where he gave him another pain medication and one of Hongjoong's heat suppressants. They both should kick in about 30 minutes later. 

Hongjoong then roughly explained to San what had happened, while San held the sick Omega in his arms protectively, not letting him get away from his grasp, even if he had tried to at first.

After a few minutes of talking, Hongjoong managed to get out of San's arms, after the other had loosened his hold on him, and plopped down onto the floor, where he had left his bag earlier. 

Hongjoong sat down on the soft carpet, right next to his bed, and started piling the stuff from his backpack onto the bed, San watching him with confusion.

A shirt, another shirt, and a t-towel? What did he need those for?

"Hongjoong? What are you doing?" 

"Those aren't yours are they?" San could clearly smell an Alpha from them. 

"Hongjoong!" San raised his voice a little bit after Hongjoong kept ignoring him.

"I would've taken his underwear too, but then I thought that might be a bit weird…" Hongjoong finally spoke up. 

"Of course that's weird!" 

"Hongjoong what the fuck is going on with you?" San wasn't angry, just extremely confused at his behavior. 

"Nothing… I'm just in heat." Hongjoong explained and climbed onto the bed, nuzzling onto the Alpha's clothes and towel. 

"You can't steal some Alpha's clothes just because you're in heat." San explained, while climbing in the bed behind him and managing to take one of the shirts from Hongjoong's grasp. 

"Give it back!" Hongjoong yelled cutely and turned to face San. 

"Hmm?" San smirked.

"Someone has a crush?" He teased. 

"Shut up!" Hongjoong yelled and blushed.

San brought the shirt in his hand down onto the side of Hongjoong's neck and pressed it into his skin, trying to rub the scent from it onto Hongjoong to see how he would react. 

"Were you trying to nest or something?" San asked, starting to catch on. 

Hongjoong closed his eyes and whimpered as a reply, arching his back and neck, trying to rub into San's hand that was covered by Seonghwa's shirt. 

"Look at you, so weak already. I think you've found your Alpha." San teased. 

"A-alpha…" Hongjoong opened his eyes to look at San with his teary blue eyes. 

"Fuck, if you keep looking and sounding so desperate, I'm gonna go into rut too or something." San joked, while trying not to get turned on. 

Despite all of San's teasing, he was happy their little Omega was safe at home, and not in the hands of some random Alpha who could have done god knows what to him. 

"Do you want me to help you somehow?" San offered, wanting to repay the favor after Hongjoong took care of him last time. 

"Can you use the glass toy on me?" Hongjoong asked shyly. 

"Of course, do you want me to do something else with it?" San asked, referring to the temperature thing Hongjoong did with him earlier. 

"Leave it in warm water for 10 minutes please, and make sure it's pretty hot, but not uncomfortable." Hongjoong explained.

"Okay." San answered, taking the glass toy in hand from Hongjoong's drawer, leaving the other two on the bed in case he wanted to use them, and left the room. 

After Hongjoong was left alone, he removed his clothing and started moving the clothes and pillows on his bed around until he was satisfied.

The Omega then laid down in the middle of his nest, on top of Seonghwa's towel, and started preparing himself with the smaller dildo. It was a simple red silicone one, with some rhinestones on the handle part, and it would vibrate too, if he hadn't run out of batteries already. 

"Woah." San voiced, after stepping back into their room with the warm glass toy in hand, and seeing Hongjoong naked for the first time.

"D-don't look!" Hongjoong panicked and covered his privates with both hands after the other surprised him. 

"What am I supposed to do then? You're the one who took all of your clothes off." San reminded him. 

"Do I look weird?" Hongjoong asked, instead of answering the question. 

"Not at all, you're so pretty, you could never look weird, especially naked." San reassured and Hongjoong blushed. 

"Can I get on the bed now?" San asked, being careful with approaching the nest.

"Yeah." Hongjoong answered, removing his hands and the toy from his private parts.

San then situated himself between the other's legs and brought the warm toy to Hongjoong's hole.

"Are you ready?" He asked. 

"Y-yeah."

Hongjoong closed his eyes and felt all his muscles relax as the warm toy was pressed into him. 

San started moving the toy slowly after Hongjoong showed no signs of pain or discomfort, just literally laying there, almost looking like he had fallen asleep, his deep and heavy breathing the only sign that he was still there.

"You look like you just fell asleep." San spoke up after a few minutes of Hongjoong not letting him pick up the pace. 

"Shut up. It's relaxing." Hongjoong responded without opening his eyes.

"I kinda feel like I'm interrupting your sleep or something…"

"I've been feeling so calm and relaxed ever since yesterday." Hongjoong explained. 

"Is it the Alpha's scent?" San questioned.

"Yeah."

"Hmm… Should I move it faster? Do you want me to touch your dick?"

"No…"

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone behave like this in bed?" San referred to Hongjoong's lack of reaction and desire to come.

"Move it deeper then."

"Like this?"

"Yeah…" Hongjoong answered lazily and moved one of his own hands to hold his dick.

"Actually, I'm too tired, you can do it." Hongjoong decided and let his hand fall back on the bed. 

"Why did you stop?" Hongjoong pouted. 

"Hongjoong? Are you sure you're okay? Is it because of the cold?" San worried.

"Probably… and I'm more than okay, keep doing it."

"Okay then…" San answered and moved the toy more skillfully this time, angling it at Hongjoong's prostate, and started to stroke his small dick.

"Mhh." Hongjoong whimpered quietly and shifted a bit, finally showing movement after several minutes. 

"There you go. Do you want to come now?"

"Yeah, please."

San continued his earlier movements, although moving the toy a bit faster, and stroking with a bit more pressure.

"Gonna come." Hongjoong warned and came lazily all over himself. 

"You lasted so long… and in the end I didn't even need to touch your tip…" San wondered out loud, even more confused, and started removing the glass wand.

"No! Don't take it out." Hongjoong pleaded. 

"Do you want to go again?"

"No, just keep it there, it's so comfortable." Hongjoong explained, feeling blissed out and relaxed.

"Can you hold it for me then, while I go get something real quick?" San suggested.

"O-okay." Hongjoong agreed, moving his hand to hold the base of the toy, San letting go of it after and leaving their room. 

~

San went to Yeosang's door first and knocked. He could hear some shuffling behind the door so he figured Yeosang must have woken up already. 

"Hongjoong's with you, right? Is he okay? Does he need something?" Yeosang worried as soon as he opened the door. 

"Yeah, he's okay, just acting a bit weird... And I was just thinking, do you have a buttplug I could borrow?" San asked awkwardly.

"Why do you need a buttplug?" Yeosang questioned. 

"Hongjoong's in heat."

"Not this again." Yeosang rolled his eyes. 

"And no, I'm a top, I don't have one. Go ask Mingi, I'm sure he has at least one." Yeosang explained.

"You're a top?" San asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I would never bottom for the right person though."

"Oh, I had no idea." San answered awkwardly.

"But thanks, I'll go ask Mingi." San thanked Yeosang and closed his door. 

~

"Mingi?" San called, knocking on his and Yunho's door.

"Yeah?" Mingi answered sleepily after opening the door, revealing a tired Yunho passed out on the bed behind him.

"Do you have a buttplug that Hongjoong could borrow?" San went straight to the question, Yunho must have told Mingi the situation already before falling asleep. 

"Uh, yeah, I actually have one that's too small for me. Tell him he can keep it." Mingi answered and disappeared somewhere. 

After a minute of Mingi rummaging through his drawers, he appeared back into view and gave San the small stainless steel plug, with a light pink crystal at the end. 

"Thanks Mingi."

"Yeah, no problem."

~

San opened the door to their room again, finding Hongjoong still laying there and holding the toy inside. 

San climbed back onto the bed and took the toy out of Hongjoong, who let his hand fall limp next to him on the sheets. San then inserted the puttplug into Hongjoong, who relaxed even further and let out a breath.

"Is it good?" San asked. 

"Yeah, comfortable…"

Hongjoong fell asleep soon after. He was probably so tired from having to take care of his heat, while also being sick at the same time. 

San dressed Hongjoong up into his strawberry pyjamas so that he wouldn't get too cold while he's sleeping. He contemplated putting one of the Alpha's shirts on him at first, but then decided it wouldn't be a good idea to disturb his nest. He didn't want Hongjoong to wake up all distressed and mad at him.


	21. Makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: piercings, needles, public nudity, blood for like one second, San gets a dick piercing and Hongjoong is there for support
> 
> I marked the scene with ~🦊🐈~ before and after so you can skip it if you want to.

Hongjoong had fully recovered from his heat and the cold by now, and today would be his last day off before going back to school. He was just giving his body one last day to rest to make sure he doesn't get sick immediately after. 

San hadn't gotten sick because he had a great immune system from living in nature for two years, and the others were fine too, as San had been the only one in the room with the sick Omega. 

Hongjoong had so far just spent the whole day in bed, resting and eating some snacks and healthy soup, which he had lived off of for the past week. 

San was also in their room now, having come home from school earlier, and the two were waiting for the third-years to come home too. The three all had about the same schedule, and almost always came home together in Yunho's car. 

Hongjoong and San had been whining to Yunho to get their hair done ever since they dyed Mingi's hair, so despite Hongjoong being grounded, Yunho had promised to take the two to the hairdresser later today.

~

"Sannie." Hongjoong called cutely for the other.

"You want me to do something for you don't you?" San answered from his own bed, while searching for something on his phone. 

"Maybe…"

"Okay, what is it?" San asked and put his phone down. 

"I want to go see Seonghwa again." Hongjoong told San, who was the only one he had told the Alpha's name to. 

"And you want me to sneak you out?"

"I was thinking more like, we could go together maybe? It would be too hard to sneak out when he lives so far, and just getting there and back would take two hours."

"So you're asking me to take you out? But then we'll go to Seonghwa's place?"

"Maybe, it might work."

"But what if we get caught, I don't want to get grounded too."

"Should we take Yeosang too then? If he was with us, Yunho would probably not think much of it, but we definitely can't take Mingi, Yunho can basically read all his thoughts and intentions."

"Maybe, I can try to convince Yunho somehow, but I won't sneak you out if he doesn't let me take you anywhere. And you'll definitely return the clothes if I manage to get you in there somehow."

"Okay, fine."

~

Yunho dropped San and Hongjoong off at the hairdressers, telling them to wait outside and not go anywhere if they were done early. San also wasn't allowed to leave Hongjoong alone at any point. And because getting your hair cut and dyed would take some time, the other three went to see a movie somewhere nearby. 

It was already early September so all five of them were dressed in slightly warmer clothing. 

Hongjoong's turn was first. His hair had grown out a little bit, not being cut in almost three months, but he kinda liked it, so he only wanted it cleaned out, mostly on the front, and not cut much shorter. He also decided to only tone his hair instead of dying it, changing his naturally orange hair to beige. The hair came out really fluffy and cute. 

After a haircut, San decided to dye his hair all black. And just because, he told them to dye his fox ears jet black too, matching his new hair. 

They were done a lot earlier, and also left with more money, than they expected. San's hair hadn't needed that much dye because he only dyed the red parts, and Hongjoong's hair had only been toned. 

~

The two Omegas were now sitting on a concrete bench just outside the hairdressers, like the two good boys they were, at least for now. They still had almost an hour left before the movie would end and the others could come pick them up. 

"You're going to look so stupid once you turn into a fox again." Hongjoong spoke up, while gesturing up at San's ears.

"Who cares. It looks good. Besides, the hair on my ears is short so the red will grow back in like a month." San answered, after turning his attention back to Hongjoong from the piercing shop across the street, which he had been eyeing ever since they sat down. 

~

"Let's go there." San finally broke and grabbed Hongjoong's hand, dragging him behind.

"Are you going to get a piercing too?" Hongjoong asked, not having missed San glancing at the store for the whole five minutes they had sat in front of it. 

"Yeah."

"Where?"

San only looked back at Hongjoong and smirked.

"You're not getting it on your dick are you?"

"And what if I am. Don't forget I already agreed to help you with your Alpha."

"But shouldn't you get it somewhere else first?"

"Like where? A lip piercing? Actually, I've wanted one for a while. I could take both."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Too late." San said and opened the door, dragging Hongjoong inside the store with him.

~🦊🐈~ 

After the piercer lady had explained the procedure to San, made sure he had turned 18 and made him sign the paper about understanding all the possible complications, she led the couple to a corner inside the store, somewhat covered by a curtain.

"Let's do the lip first. Which side do you want it on?" She asked.

"Left." San answered.

"Is this okay?" She asked after marking the spot and showing it to San through a mirror."

"Yeah."

"Okay, then just breathe." She answered and put the needle through the lip, San wincing at the pain a bit. 

"Here, all done." She said after wiping some blood from San's lip and offering him the small hand mirror. 

"Already? Wow, that wasn't that bad. It looks good, doesn't it?" San asked, looking at Hongjoong.

"Yeah, looks okay." Hongjoong agreed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while then, you don't have to get hard but it would help the procedure to feel less painful. Your boyfriend can come tell me when you're all ready." She said and left, closing the curtain all the way behind her and not giving either of them time to answer.

"Hongjoong, can you help me?" San asked after the two were left alone, although people on the other side of the curtain could probably still hear them.

"With getting you hard?"

"Yeah." San said casually. 

"Depends on what it includes." Hongjoong answered while shifting towards San a bit. 

"Just sit there and be pretty."

"Fine." Hongjoong said and sat down on a chair next to San.

"On my lap." San explained and started taking his dick out.

Hongjoong sighed but sat on San's lap on the medical chair anyway, his legs on either side of the other. 

Hongjoong was quite surprised by how fast San had gotten himself hard, just by looking at his face. Was he really that pretty? 

But it also made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, a little bit curious, but still definitely not wanting to know what San was imagining while doing so. 

~

Hongjoong had called the piercer back in and went to back hug San over the chair for support, the other holding his hands tightly which were on his chest. 

"Okay, this one's going to hurt a bit more." She warned and pierced the tip of San's dick, who cried out in response and bit his lip. 

Hongjoong's hands were hurting from being squeezed so hard but he endured it for his friend and tried to purr against his neck to calm him down.

The piercer placed the jewelry in, and cleaned the small amount of blood off again, before speaking up.

"You can't touch it or play with it until the pain and swelling go away completely, and you can't have sex for three months, or you might risk getting an infection or an STD." She explained.

"Okay, thank you." San said and carefully put his dick back into his pants. 

~🦊🐈~

On top of the hair transformation, black ears and a lip piercing, San had also gained some more flesh and muscle in the past two months after living with Yunho and being fed properly everyday. Making him look quite different from earlier today, or from three months ago. 

"Who is that?" Yeosang asked Hongjoong sarcastically after they approached the two, having finally come back to pick them up.

"Just some demon who has been following me for a while." Hongjoong explained. 

"Makes sense." Mingi spoke up, thinking back to a few months ago, when a certain San in heat attacked his neck. 

"Who allowed you to get a piercing though?" Yunho asked San. 

"I did, and besides, you're not my owner." San answered.

"Yeah, San isn't even grounded, and he dragged me there against my will so I didn't break any rules." Hongjoong defended both of them.

"I guess it's my fault for leaving you two unsupervised then. Let's get back in the car now, we all have school tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predebut Hongjoong -> Pirate King Hongjoong 
> 
> Hala Hala San -> THANXX San
> 
> Let's just ignore how unrealistic this chapter probably is, and how did San even get enough money to get his hair done and also get two piercings.


	22. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Someone has a panic attack

Hongjoong was walking out of the school building the next day, taking in the surroundings better. It was only his third day in the school after all, after missing school for almost the whole week. 

Then, after slowly walking for five minutes, his eyes landed on the jet black car in the school's parking lot. And looks like he wasn't the only one, as the car stood out from the rest so much. Thankfully there weren't that many students left though, a lot of them having hurried to the bus or train station as soon as the last class had ended. 

Hongjoong felt drawn towards the car, knowing exactly who it belonged to, and almost subconsciously walked up to it. 

He didn't expect Seonghwa to be inside though, and he couldn't see through the blacked out windows from where he was walking from, so the door suddenly opening startled him and made him stop in his tracks. 

"Hey little one, you recognized my car?" Seonghwa spoke to him after getting out of his car, also looking a bit startled.

"Y-yeah, I mean, it's pretty hard not to..." Hongjoong spoke nervously, feeling as if he had just gotten caught doing something. 

"You changed your hair." Seonghwa said after looking him up and down, making Hongjoong feel shy. 

"Yeah, I did…" Hongjoong answered, shifting his weight from side to side and looking down. 

"You just made me sick and go into rut for like five days, aren't you going to apologize?" Seonghwa sounded more disappointed than angry. 

"I'm sorry Seonghwa, but maybe you shouldn't have let me kiss you then." Hongjoong sighed before answering, he was going to apologize anyway, but the Alpha was supposed to be the 'sober' one in the situation, so why was it only his fault?

"You were in preheat, kitten. How do you think I was supposed to be able to control myself?"

"That's just an excuse. And you didn't even have to sleep in the same bed with me, but you did."

"Your scent was too sweet to resist."

"Why can the Alphas in my pack control themselves then?" Hongjoong counterattacked, but then remembered they hadn't really had a chance to smell him in preheat last time. 

But Mingi went into rut/heat from San's extremely slight change in smell? And then Yunho managed to not go into rut at all, even after spending an hour in a car with Hongjoong, whose pants were drenched in his strawberry scented slick for most of the ride.

Wait, did that mean Yunho and Mingi had mated already? And also, were they engaged now? Hongjoong just realized how little he actually knew about their relationship.

Or is this Alpha just very sensitive to Omega pheromones? Hongjoong had also recently realized that he didn't know as much about how Alphas work as he had thought he did. 

He had mistakenly believed all Alphas to have much shallower personalities than Omegas and Betas do, most likely because his dad had been the only Alpha in his life, but meeting Yunho and Mingi had definitely proved him wrong. 

He had never really spent that much time with his dad, just always observing him, and only having conversations with him in meows, which meant a smaller vocabulary than in a human language. And he had never had an Alpha friend before Yunho and Mingi either. 

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa's voice broke him away from thought.

"Hmm?"

"I know, it was a bit of my fault too, will you forgive me?"

Hongjoong blinked up at him with wide confused eyes. 'Did he say something important after I spaced out?'

"Uh, yeah, I guess I can forgive you."

"Thank you." Seonghwa smiled gently down at him.

"Anyway, I uhm, actually wanted to ask you something…" Hongjoong started, figuring that now would be a great timing to bring up the question that had been in his mind all week. 

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I come over again?"

"Of course not."

"And... Can I also take two of my packmates with me?" Hongjoong added nervously. 

"Uhm, I guess, but why?" Seonghwa asked as he grew visibly more nervous in front of him, Hongjoong noticed his breathing picking up and his bottom lip suddenly being between his teeth. 

"Our pack Alpha got mad when I stayed over last time, and then he grounded me, so I can't go anywhere except school alone now." Hongjoong explained. 

"Oh…" Seonghwa answered, lost in thought, his face dropping a bit. 

"Can I have your number then?"

"My phone number?"

"Yeah, so we can text the time and stuff…"

"Oh, okay." Seonghwa answered, taking his phone out of his pocket, and so did Hongjoong.

After receiving his phone back, Hongjoong changed Seonghwa's contact name to Seonghwa🖤🐆(black heart, leopard, because I can't use the black cat emoji here for some reason) and quickly put his phone back into his pocket.

"See you!" Hongjoong then called happily and waved, leaving the other standing alone in the parking lot and staring in the direction the Omega disappeared to.

~

'But wait, why is he here on a Friday evening again?' Hongjoong realized and quickly turned around to hide behind a tree. 

He was a good distance away from the school now and the wide tree hid his small body perfectly. 

Hongjoong peeked his head out from behind the tree and saw Seonghwa walking towards the front doors of the school building. The Alpha must have stayed behind for a while. Had he been so lost in thought, or had he waited for Hongjoong to go away first?

Maybe there really was one more class after his last one? Or maybe he was a music student? They might have different schedules than him. 

They were in the same building anyways, and he would sometimes hear them playing loud music behind certain walls, even until after school had ended, like today. Maybe they had some kind of after school activity or a club? 

Anyway, Hongjoong shrugged, he could ask the other later. 

~

"What the hell am I doing?" Seonghwa spoke to himself in his car later that night.

'Why am I allowing that little Omega to play with my heart like this?' He thought in his head and furrowed his eyebrows, looking straight ahead at the wall of the dark parking hall. 

'Why does he even want to come over again? Why am I allowing him to come over? Why am I allowing him to bring friends too?'

'I can't even talk to him in private if his friends are there...'

'Unless I make Jongho and Wooyoung distract them…'

'No, I can't leave Wooyoung alone with them...'

'Do I have to hide him again? But Hongjoong has already seen him...'

Seonghwa's heart was starting to beat faster, just like when Hongjoong had kissed him. Which he still couldn't believe had actually happened. 

He had had the Omega in his lap for one day, and he was already addicted.

'It will be so hard to keep away from him if we get any closer than this…'

'I should've said no.'

But the Alpha in him had spoken in his stead. The Alpha who wanted the Omega back into his apartment, in his territory. Back on his lap and on his sheets. He wanted his scent everywhere. 

He wanted to take care of the smaller one so bad. But why would he choose him over the pack Alpha who clearly wanted him? 

'I mean, who wouldn't want Hongjoong?'

'He's already being courted by the other Alpha. And then I'll have to fall for him. And then the next day I'll see him with a fresh claim mark on his neck. And then I'll be too depressed to go to work or clean my apartment, and then it will get all messy and disgusting.'

Seonghwa had started panicking without even realizing it himself, until he felt a tear drop onto his cheek, the physical sensation of it bringing him out of his head. 

He forced himself to focus on his breathing instead, and retrieved his phone from his pocket to call the only person he could trust in these kinds of situations: Wooyoung.

Jongho and his mom being a close second.

Before pressing Wooyoung's number though, he decided to edit Hongjoong's contact name a little bit. Changing it from just his name to Little one🧡🐈. (orange heart, yellow cat)

~

San's conscience was gnawing at him, he had been standing in front of Yunho's and Mingi's door in silence for quite some time now.

He had seen the effect of the Alpha on Hongjoong with his own eyes. There was no doubt that Hongjoong found some kind of comfort in the other, and San just wanted to help him and for him to be happy. 

But what if something were to happen?

San or the others didn't know Seonghwa at all and from what Hongjoong had told him, there was at least one more Alpha in the apartment, possibly a third one. 

San couldn't help but worry. He might be strong, but in the end he was still an Omega. He had no chance to win an Alpha in a fight, or to defend Hongjoong from one alone. 

He knew he needed an Alpha, just in case, and therefore finally made the decision to knock on Yunho's door before Hongjoong could get home from school. 

"Come in."

"Hey, Yunho?" San called after entering and closing the door behind. 

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about something." 

"Oh, okay. Do you want Mingi to leave?" Yunho asked after sensing the weird mood. 

"He can stay…" San answered Yunho. 

"As long as he doesn't speak a word to Hongjoong." San finished, directing the end of the sentence to Mingi, asking him directly if he can keep quiet. 

"I won't." Mingi confirmed. 

"You're sounding so serious all of a sudden, is something wrong with him?" Yunho asked.

"Hongjoong was nesting earlier." San went straight to the point. 

"That's a bit concerning." Mingi spoke up, catching on before Yunho. 

"Nesting? What do you mean? What kind of nesting?" Yunho questioned, not understanding yet why that had made San so serious, don't all Omegas nest at some point?

"You know the Alpha he stayed a night with?"

"Yeah?"

"That little Omega stole some of his clothing and made a little nest with them on his bed. You know what that means Yunho?" San explained.

"Oh no… Is he pregnant?" Yunho spoke, mostly to himself. 

"I highly doubt that. I helped him with his heat and I'm pretty sure I would've noticed if he had been knotted the night before."

"So are you telling us because you think Yunho should unground him and let him go back to his Alpha? Or because you want us to go beat him up for stealing your Omega?" Mingi asked.

"Depends, we haven't actually met the Alpha yet. So, I have a suggestion for you." San smirked. 

"What is it?" Yunho asked. 

"Hongjoong asked me earlier to take him back to the Alpha's place without you guys knowing. I was going to do it for him anyway, but then I realized there are at least two Alphas there, so for safety, I thought you two should know…"

"Thank you for telling me." Yunho spoke.

"So, the plan. What if you let me sneak Hongjoong out with Yeosang, and then you guys come pick us up. That way we can all see the Alpha with our own eyes and judge him better."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like San is overreacting, it's because his self preservation instincts are overly heightened because of his past.
> 
> (I wrote this note just to highlight the reason why San and Hongjoong react to Seonghwa so differently. Half of it is because one of them has actually met the other and knows he's not aggressive. The other half is because Hongjoong hasn't been abused, maybe neglected a bit, but he doesn't have as good of an understanding of how dangerous Alphas can be as San has.)


	23. Wooyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: another panic attack at the end

Little one🧡🐈

Hi Seonghwa! 

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Hey kitten.

Little one🧡🐈

Are you free on Sunday?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

This Sunday?

You mean tomorrow?

Little one🧡🐈

Yeah 🙂

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Yeah, I'm free.

Little one🧡🐈

Can we come over tomorrow then?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

I didn't expect you guys to come over so quick.

But yeah, it's fine. 

Little one🧡🐈

Great!😄😄😄

Seonghwa🖤🐆

🙂

Little one🧡🐈

Then, I have a favor to ask, if that's okay?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Go ahead.

Little one🧡🐈

Can you make us chicken?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Just chicken?

Little one🧡🐈

As long as there is edible chicken…🍗

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Yeah, I can.

Do you guys want anything else with it?

Little one🧡🐈

Anything is fine.

Just don't forget the chicken, please 🥺

Seonghwa🖤🐆

What about snacks?

Little one🧡🐈

Dairy-free yogurt or fruit if you insist.

I like strawberries btw! 🍓❤

And blueberries! 🙂

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Okay.

What time?

And do you want me to come pick you up?

Little one🧡🐈

You could come pick us up from the station at 12, is that okay?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Yeah, that's fine.

Little one🧡🐈

Okay, see you tomorrow!🙂

~

Hongjoong got dressed up in a pair of baby pink jeans, which were technically loose on him, except where his butt filled them up pretty well. He also wore a black oversized turtleneck and some simple black socks and shoes. The turtleneck was cropped, but because it was a few sizes too big for him, it ended just above his butt, unintentionally showing it off.

He didn't do much to his hair, just made sure it was fluffy and not flat. Then, after thinking about Seonghwa's lips, he decided to put on some tinted lip balm, making his lips a darker pink than they already were.

Then he took out his only eyeshadow palette, with nine different shades of pink and brown, and put on a tiny amount of warm brown on his eyes, he was not that confident in his makeup skills to put on any more. 

"San! Do I look pretty?" Hongjoong asked after coming back from the bathroom. 

'What the fuck is he wearing? Does that virgin not know what he's doing? Or is he doing it on purpose?'

"You always look pretty hyung…" San spoke. 

"But yeah, I'd say you made a pretty good job on making yourself look even more tempting- I mean pretty."

Hongjoong pouted at the definitely not an unintentional slip up, and then San got an idea.

'Wait, I can do that too. Then I can see how easily the Alpha gets distracted by another Omega.'

"I'll go take a quick shower now." San informed him and left their room.

San made sure to use a lot of Mingi's, and now also Hongjoong's, body wash and shampoo. Making him smell more Omega like than usual. 

"Hongjoong!" San called from the bathroom after he was done showering.

"Yeah?"

"Come put some of that eye stuff on me!"

"You want eyeshadow?"

"Yeah. Can you put it on me?"

"Sure."

San had gotten dressed up in loose fitting black pants, as he kinda had no other choice, his new piercing was still healing. He paired the pants with a black t-shirt to show off his arms, and tucked it in to show off his small waist. 

~

"Why do you both look like that?" Yeosang asked the two Omegas after they walked into his room.

"I thought we were just going to go eat chicken with them?" He added.

"We're going to eat inside his apartment. The place is so clean and everything there looks so valuable and calculated, might as well dress up to fit in." Hongjoong whispered to Yeosang, even if the door was closed. 

Oh yeah, San realized he had forgotten to inform Yeosang about the plan, but it was too late now as Hongjoong was by his side and they were already leaving. 

~

When the three finally arrived at the closest train station to the Alpha's place, Hongjoong took his phone out and started walking off to somewhere while texting Seonghwa. San and Yeosang just wordlessly followed behind their friend.

San spotted Seonghwa before Hongjoong did, and it was rather easy. 

He saw the Alpha put his phone away right after noticing Hongjoong. And then kept his eyes glued on him, as if the two others behind him didn't even exist, a good sign for San, although he could work on his social skills a bit. 

His friend almost walked into the Alpha's chest, but San managed to grab the handle on his backpack in time, making Hongjoong stop and look right up to Seonghwa's face. 

"Hi." Hongjoong greeted guietly.

"Hi." Seonghwa greeted back, still looking all over Hongjoong's features as if San and Yeosang weren't even there.

'They're both weird. Was he just going to let Hongjoong collide into him? Maybe they really were made for each other.'

Hongjoong introduced all of them to each other, and then Seonghwa led them up to his car, driving them to his place.

~

When they entered Seonghwa's apartment, San secretly texted Yunho what floor they were on, and also his apartment number. 

Seonghwa took off his jacket and shoes, revealing what he was wearing underneath. Just a simple gray turtleneck and black joggers. No choker to play with today. Hongjoong definitely wasn't disappointed or anything.

Wooyoung came to greet them almost immediately. He nuzzled up to Seonghwa's legs and then Hongjoong's. The serval then looked up at San and Yeosang but didn't approach them.

He was wearing a collar this time, Hongjoong noted. Just a simple black one with one round tag hanging from it. Nothing seemed to be written on it though. Weird. Isn't that the whole point of them?

"H-hey kitten." San greeted nervously and crouched down with shaky legs, offering the serval his palm to smell.

Wooyoung meowed and went up to San next, nuzzling up to the palm. 

"San is a bit nervous around Alphas." Hongjoong explained. 

"Don't worry San, Wooyoung is very nice. Well, to everyone else except me at least." Seonghwa reassured.

Everyone except Wooyoung, who had settled down on the floor between San's legs, turned their heads after hearing footsteps approaching the entrance.

"Hello!" A teenage boy called.

"I'm Jongho!" He introduced

"Y-you're Seonghwa's son?" Hongjoong was surprised, he had expected the son to be more like a five-year-old or something. 

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yeosang asked the other Beta.

"He's technically like a father to me and Wooyoung-"

"Jongho." Seonghwa tried to hiss at him subtly and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know dad."

"You guys can come in, don't be nervous." Seonghwa encouraged and went to pick Wooyoung up from between San's legs. 

San tensed up for a second and stood up as soon as Seonghwa left, watching him put Wooyoung down on the couch and say something to him quietly.

"Are you guys hungry?" Seonghwa asked after walking back from the living room. 

"Not yet." Hongjoong answered. 

"Hongjoong hyung told us there would be chicken?" Yeosang asked, not hungry, just wanting to make sure. 

"Yeah, there's chicken soup since he didn't specify what kind, and some snacks too if you want."

"Dad likes healthy food." Jongho whispered towards the three, although Seonghwa definitely heard that, even without his cat ears. 

"That's okay, I like all chicken." Yeosang reassured Jongho, smiling shyly at him. 

"Meoow!" Wooyoung yelled loudly from the couch.

"Yeah, he helped me with the soup." Seonghwa repeated, not sure if their two new guests understood Wooyoung. 

"Your cat can cook?" Yeosang asked.

"Yeah, he likes to cook, he cooks a lot." Seonghwa explained, starting to look a bit less tense than a minute ago. 

"What do you guys want to do? Do you want to go to my room? Video games?" Jongho asked, directing the question mostly to Yeosang and San.

"Yeah, sounds good." Yeosang answered and started following Jongho up to his room.

"Aren't you coming?" Jongho asked San.

"Uhm..." San considered and looked at Hongjoong. 

"I want to go see his room." Hongjoong told San, being curious about Seonghwa's son, and took the other Omega's hand into his reassuringly to follow behind the two Betas. 

They were led to a hallway with four doors, Jongho opening the first one.

"This is my room. The one behind you guys is a bathroom. That one is Wooyoung's room. And the last one is a guest bedroom, but I can't show you guys that one, it's locked." He explained and led the three inside.

Jongho's room was definitely interesting. It went well with the mood of the rest of the apartment, mostly dark colors, white and grey. It was as clean as the rest of the apartment, no dust or dirt anywhere. It was a little bit more messy though, but it was mostly just his stuff laying around all over the place.

Jongho had a mini fridge next to his bed, which had been made of course, and two plushies next to his pillows. 

Jongho had one of those grey puzzle mat systems you would find in a gym, instead of a normal carpet. He also had some gym equipment and two large pillows laying on top of the mat. The pillows were in front of some kind of video game setup, with all the controllers and stuff laying all around.

"What game do you want to play?" Jongho asked.

Yeosang crouched down to look through all the CD cases Jongho had organized into a neat row on the floor, below the TV. 

"What about this?" 

"Yeah, whatever is fine. Do you two want to play too?" 

"I'm not good at video games." Hongjoong explained.

"I'm fine, that one's easier to play with just two players anyway." San answered. 

"Okay, you can join us at any point if you change your mind." Jongho said, sitting down on the floor, turning the console on, and giving Yeosang one of the controllers.

Hongjoong turned around when he felt a presence behind him, seeing Seonghwa leaning against the door frame behind them, with a sad expression on his face. 

Wooyoung came in soon after and settled down on Jongho's lap, Seonghwa not making any move to stop him this time. 

"Do you two want me to show you around then, if you guys don't want to play with them?" Seonghwa asked. 

"You didn't show hyung around last time?" San asked.

"He wasn't feeling well, all he wanted to do was rest on the couch..." Seonghwa answered, his gaze turning away at the end. 

"Can you show us Wooyoung's room?" Hongjoong asked Seonghwa.

"Meow!" Wooyoung answered for him and walked up to his room, sitting patiently in front of his door until Seonghwa opened it for them. 

Wooyoung walked in and Seonghwa stayed behind at the door frame again. Hongjoong took San's hand in his again and followed in.

Wooyoung's room was a bit smaller, but he also had a larger closet than Jongho, which took up more space. There wasn't really anything special, and also nothing that indicated the room was meant for a pet. It just looked like a normal teenager's room. 

Wooyoung then took a cat toy into his mouth from his bed and walked out, trying to chew his stress into it. 

Seonghwa sighed and closed the door after everyone was out of the room. He quickly showed them the bathroom and then followed Wooyoung into the living room, where he was aggressively chewing the toy on the floor. 

Everything was suddenly so quiet and the mood was very odd. 

Seonghwa sat down on the couch in front of Wooyoung, hiding his face in his palms for a few seconds before lowering his arms. San and Hongjoong sat a small distance away from them on the large couch. 

"How old are they?" Hongjoong asked.

"Jongho 16 and Wooyoung is 17, but they'll turn 17 and 18 in the next two months." Seonghwa explained, not doing much to cut down the tension.

"Meow!" Wooyoung expressed distressedly. 

"Why don't you let him turn into a human?" Hongjoong asked Seonghwa, the question finally seeming to make the other break. 

Seonghwa's limbs started trembling slightly, his breathing sounded shaky and his head was hung low, making his hair fall into his eyes, and hiding the tears in his eyes from the two. 

When Wooyoung noticed the change in body language, he immediately dropped his toy and went to purr at Seonghwa's feet.

Hongjoong looked between Seonghwa and the cat in confusion, sensing that something was wrong but not understanding what. 

San didn't like being around distressed Alphas at all, but he was also too scared to make any move to leave. 

San was growing more and more nervous behind Hongjoong. He could see Seonghwa's muscle definition through his thin clothes. The Alpha was shaking and avoiding their gazes, San was not thinking clearly and thought he was trying to hold back aggression. 

"I'm sorry." Seonghwa quietly said through his tears.

Hongjoong started moving forward to go comfort the other, after realizing he was crying, but San grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from getting too close.

"Hongjoong. Don't."

"Why?" Hongjoong asked, confused, not understanding why both Seonghwa and San were suddenly so distressed.

"He's an Alpha."

"But he's crying." Hongjoong whined and managed to get out of San's grasp.

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asked after scooting over on the couch on his knees, placing Seonghwa's head onto his chest and holding him there.

"I c-can't let anyone see him, I-I need to protect him."

"You don't need to protect him from us, I promise." Hongjoong reassured. 

"Will you promise you won't tell anyone if I tell you something?"

"I promise." Hongjoong repeated.

"We won't." San also reassured, having figured by now that the Alpha was having a panic attack. 

"I'll let him tell the rest himself if he wants to." Seonghwa said, looking down at Wooyoung for any signs of protest, but he just continued purring at his feet. 

"I found him from the streets one day. He had been hiding in a park in his cat form for a week, until he eventually grew too weak and knew he needed help. That's when he walked up to me, after using up the rest of his energy to turn into a human. He called for help once and then passed out on the grass a few meters away from me."

"I had no other choice but to take him into my car and bring him home. He's been here ever since and no one except for Jongho and my mom have seen him before you guys."

"It's okay, I understand." San spoke up. 

"Thank you." Seonghwa told San, after finally lifting his head up and looking him in the eyes. 


	24. Jongho

After a few minutes of the four boys sitting down on the couch in silence, the serval in Seonghwa's lap now, Yeosang and Jongho came into the living room too. They had played enough rounds against each other and came in to announce that they were hungry now.

"Good timing, a meal would be great right now, to help lift our spirits a bit." San spoke up. 

"Did something happen?" Jongho asked, directing the question at Seonghwa.

"No, I just told them how Wooyoung ended up here." He explained.

"You did!? Really? I thought you specifically told me not to bring that up in any situation, ever."

"Yeah, but I guess I felt like I could trust these guys."

"That's great! Does that also mean I can finally invite a friend over?"

"I guess." 

"So, Yeosang can come over again another time?" Jongho asked, sounding hopeful and excited. 

"Yeah, but only Yeosang."

"Am I not allowed to come over?" San questioned.

"I meant Jongho's friends from school." Seonghwa cleared up. 

"I don't really trust them that much, but I do allow Jongho to go over to theirs, so don't worry, I'm not keeping him away from his friends altogether. And yeah, I guess you're allowed here too." Seonghwa explained to San. 

"Okay, thank you. I don't really think I have a reason to come over again, maybe if Hongjoong comes too, but I'll keep that in mind." San answered. 

"Can I go set the table now?" Jongho asked, what a polite son.

"Yeah, go ahead." Seonghwa agreed and smiled at him.

~

The guests sat down around the table while Jongho prepared the food and all the plates and stuff. Seonghwa and Wooyoung had stayed behind in the living room, having started arguing about the serval turning into a human again.

San and Yeosang, both being foxes, couldn't understand what the felines were talking about. Hongjoong still didn't know what Jongho was, but seeing him reacting to their conversations every now and then gave Hongjoong the idea that Jongho was probably some kind of cat species as well. 

"Wooyoung!" Seonghwa yelled.

"Meow!" Wooyoung yelled back and left the living room. 

"Where is he going?" Yeosang asked.

"Apparently he didn't put clothes on after waking up today." Hongjoong translated. 

"Wait, he's going to go turn into a human?" San asked.

"Apparently yeah." Hongjoong told them.

~

About five minutes later, a blonde clothed human Wooyoung walked into the kitchen, wearing a comfy oversized shirt and joggers. Seonghwa let out a sigh from the couch, giving up on trying to control Wooyoung, and came to join the others in the kitchen.

"Hello guys!" Wooyoung yelled out, his voice was a bit raspy, he probably uses it a lot.

"Hello brother!" Jongho yelled back. 

"Hi." San greeted, still a bit shy around the Alpha, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Hi!" Hongjoong and Yeosang also greeted.

"Can we start eating now?" Yeosang asked.

"Of course." Seonghwa told everyone.

~

Yunho🐕

Hey! Everything alright there?

San🦊

Yeah, we're just having a meal right now.

The son's a Beta btw, and he's 16.

Yunho🐕

What do you think about the Alphas?

San🦊

I'd say Hongjoong's Alpha is in the clear for now, he seems like a good person. 

I'm not sure about the younger Alpha though. 

Yunho🐕

That's good enough for now.

Also, I'm sorry but I kinda took advantage of this situation and took Mingi out on a date.

We're not that far from you guys though and all my notifications are turned on so you can call or text me at any point.

San🦊

It's okay, I'll text you more in a bit.

And we're not ready with the mission yet...

Yunho🐕

Just take your time 🙂

~

After the meal, Seonghwa cleaned the table up and laid the snacks onto it, encouraging Hongjoong to take something before leading him up to his room. Then they both sat down on Seonghwa's bed and Hongjoong started drinking his strawberry yogurt. 

"How are you not bothered by me eating on your bed?" Hongjoong wondered out loud.

"I trust you not to make a mess, and if you do, I can just wash the sheets, or buy new ones. So I'm not really worried about that..."

"Are you worried about something else then?"

"I'm okay. This is just all so new to me…"

"Hmm…" Hongjoong started thinking what he could ask the other, to get to know him and his family better.

"Did Wooyoung come here before Jongho?"

"Yeah."

"Is Jongho adopted?"

"No, I'm not married so I can't adopt."

"What is he to you then? And what is Wooyoung?"

"They are both my pack members, although not officially. They are my only friends, and I guess they're both like my sons too..."

"What are they officially then?"

"Wooyoung is a pet, like you already guessed, but he belongs to someone else…"

Hongjoong tilted his head subconsciously to show he was listening.

"We're just waiting for him to turn 18 for now, which is soon, and then we'll try to take care of it together without him having to go back to the owner."

Seonghwa took a deep breath before continuing.

"I guess that would make me somewhat of a criminal too, which is one of the reasons I was so hesitant with him. I didn't want any of you to recognize him and turn me in for keeping something in my apartment that doesn't belong to me."

'Oh, now their little fight earlier makes more sense. And come to think of it, I feel like I remember seeing Wooyoung's face on the news or somewhere now.'

"Don't worry, none of us sees Wooyoung as a possession, trust me, I know." Hongjoong reassured. 

"How?" Seonghwa asked and turned to him, not because he doubted Hongjoong, but because he truly wanted to trust him and his pack members.

"Because I'm a pet too, our pack Alpha is my owner and none of them have ever had a problem with that."

"Oh…" Seonghwa had so many questions he didn't even know what to ask, so he just kept quiet.

"And Jongho?" Hongjoong asked. 

"He belongs to the government. I'm his foster family, or foster father, as I am just one person. He's technically an orphan, although his parents are alive, they just didn't want to raise him."

"Wooyoung is an orphan too, that's how he ended up in the shelter, and with his official owner. He lived in an orphanage as a child, but with no one adopting him, he was transferred to a hybrid shelter where it didn't take long for him to be adopted, as with most exotic species."

"Is that what happened to you too?" Seonghwa asked him.

"First of all, I'm not a red lynx." Hongjoong started. 

"A caracal." Seonghwa answered, surprising the other.

"How did you know?"

"I know what a caracal is. And you have their ears and tail."

"Well, you're almost correct… I'm a hybrid between a caracal, an abyssinian cat and a human."

"Is that why you're so tiny? The abyssinian part?" Seonghwa asked in endearment. 

"Yeah, I guess."

Hongjoong was pretty sure at this point that he would end up the size of a house cat, instead of a caracal, when his cat form is fully grown. And if Seonghwa thought that was cute, then he was happy to be a bit smaller than average.

"And to answer your question. No, I've never been to a shelter, thankfully. I was born as a pet and changed owners just recently."

"What animal is Jongho a hybrid of, by the way?" Hongjoong asked before Seonghwa managed to get a word in. 

"He's an Asiatic lion, and on the same subject, I'm an Amur leopard."

"You're both endangered species then?"

"Yeah, that's why I felt so attached to Jongho from the beginning I guess."

"I wanted to give Wooyoung company, so that he wouldn't have to be here alone all day when I'm away." Seonghwa started explaining. 

"So I searched through a few different shelters and orphanages, until I visited one where they told me that one of their teenagers was going to have to change foster families soon. The previous family was moving too far away from the orphanage and Jongho's school, and they didn't want to adopt him."

"Have you ever heard of the Asiatic lion preservation program?" Seonghwa asked.

"I don't think so."

"Well, Jongho was part of that program. At least it has been somewhat successful, they have managed to get the species from critically endangered to just endangered."

"They targeted both wild populations and hybrids in different countries. Jongho's parents were both Asiatic lions and they were essentially paid to make children by the government. We don't know where the other two are though, the parents didn't want to keep any of them, that's all we know."

"Oh, that's quite a lot to take in for you, technically raising two children on your own…"

"Yeah, I know, I love both of them so much though, and I swear I'll never let anything happen to them."

"Seonghwaaaa!" Wooyoung's scream was heard from somewhere behind the door.

"I think I should go check if everything's alright." Seonghwa told Hongjoong, a bit regretful to leave their conversation. 

"Go ahead."

"I could take that with me?" Seonghwa gestured at the empty yogurt bottle in Hongjoong's hand.

"Sure." He answered and handed Seonghwa the bottle, staying behind on the bed.

After Seonghwa had disappeared, San sneakily came in and threw Hongjoong's backpack onto the bed.

"I'll distract him. You have about five minutes, you better put all of them back by then." San whispered loudly and closed the door, leaving Hongjoong alone again.

~

Hongjoong had told San earlier that he was too embarrassed to admit to Seonghwa what he'd done, and he'd rather put the clothes back in place without Seonghwa noticing. So San, being a great best friend, had agreed to help Hongjoong do it secretly, but only this time. 

The entrance to both Seonghwa's closet, which was a whole room of course, and bathroom were from inside his bedroom, so Hongjoong could work secretly as long as no one opened Seonghwa's door. 

Once inside the closet, Hongjoong took the freshly washed clothes out of his bag and neatly folded them on top of some kind of jewelry display table standing in the middle of the room. 

The table was just a large black wooden block with a glass top, showing organized sections of jewelry and accessories under the glass.

Hongjoong took the folded shirts into his hands and placed them onto a shelf that looked like it contained other shirts. Now only the towel was left, but where should he put it?

Hongjoong walked into the master bathroom through Seonghwa's bedroom, where the towel had originally been taken from. He didn't know where else to put it, so he simply threw it back into the laundry basket, hoping that it would not be obvious.

Hongjoong walked back into the closet, going to retrieve his empty bag from the floor, but soon got distracted by the jewelry stand. He saw a lock on the stand, but felt like testing it anyway, and surprisingly, it was left unlocked. 

Hongjoong's eyes were drawn to a small box, full of all kinds of rings, and put his whole fist inside. He went through the ring collection for fun, trying how all the rings would look on him, until one catched his eye. 

It reminded him of Mingi's and Yunho's rings, except the shade of silver was brighter, and the indent running in the middle was filled with some kinds of black gemstones. Hongjoong put it on his left ring finger wìthout thinking about it much. It looked pretty on him, he thought. And it fit almost perfectly. It was maybe a bit loose but at least wouldn't slide right off.

"Hongjoong!" He heard San whisper-yell from Seonghwa's bedroom and panickedly closed the display shelf, taking his bag up from the floor and peeking his head out into the bedroom.

"Are you done!?" 

"Y-yeah."

San gave him a questioning look, but took the bag from Hongjoong's right hand anyway and disappeared again.

'Wow, that was close.' Hongjoong thought and started walking back into the closet, but then heard footsteps approaching Seonghwa's door again and quickly sat back down on the bed. 

"I'm sorry for leaving like that. They wanted to start baking for some reason and couldn't find the baking powder anywhere… turns out it was behind the pasta, but I swear I looked everywhere…anyway…I think we should move to the kitchen now. I never want to witness the mess Wooyoung made last time again." Seonghwa rambled. 

"I thought he could cook?"

"Yeah, but he can't bake, like at all, I have no idea what came over him..."

'This must be all San's doing… He probably hid the baking powder somewhere random for five minutes, like under the couch. And he's probably also using his Omega charms against poor Wooyoung to make him bake something for him…'

~

"Okay, what are we making here?" Seonghwa asked the four children in the kitchen.

"Are you saying you'll help too?" Jongho asked.

"If by help, you mean bake the whole thing while you all make a mess by trying to help me, then yes, I came to help."

"Rude, doubting my skills just because I messed up once." Wooyoung spoke.

"It has definitely been more than once since you never listen to me and do whatever you feel like while I'm away."

"I guess I must admit defeat then, but that won't mean I'll stop."

"We're making… a cake." Jongho spoke up before the two could start fighting. 

"What kind of cake?"

"Uhh, what kind of cake are we making?" Jongho asked the others, mainly Wooyoung.

"Let's make a strawberry shortcake." Wooyoung said and secretly winked at Seonghwa, who just rolled his eyes as a response.

"You know, this wasn't that bad of an idea." Yeosang whispered to Hongjoong. 

"I might want to change packs after this, they have better food here." He added.

"Oh no, we've lost another one." San mumbled to himself next to the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong was originally supposed to steal the ring on purpose but then I felt bad and made it into an accident.
> 
> (Jongho is still a lion cub, not a full grown lion yet.)


	25. Miscommunication

The cake had turned out okay, and had been finished in almost no time with everyone's help. Yeosang had removed the leaves from the strawberries, giving them over to Jongho, who then cut them in half. Wooyoung had whipped the soy-based whipping cream, while Seonghwa, San and Hongjoong had all worked on the base of the cake together.

They had all had their share of the cake too and were in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen when San received a new text message. 

Yunho🐕 

It's getting a bit late…

I think we should come pick you guys up now and start heading home.

San🦊

Yeah, it's fine.

How long till you get here?

Yunho🐕

Like 5 minutes...

We're already outside the building.

Mingi got tired a while ago so I just drove here.

San🦊

Oh, okay.

You can come up, I'll tell them you're coming.

"Uhmm, Hongjoong." San spoke up after putting his phone back into his pocket and turning towards the other.

"Yeah?"

"Yunho will come to pick us up in 5 minutes."

"What!? Yunho!? Why is Yunho coming here?" Hongjoong panicked. 

"What's wrong Hongjoong?" Seonghwa asked after hearing the Omega worry.

"My- our Alpha, he's coming to pick us up." Hongjoong barely noticed his panicked slip-up as it didn't really mean anything to him.

"I'm sorry Seonghwa, I really didn't know, I didn't invite him. I think San asked him to come pick us up, but don't be mad at him, please."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Seonghwa reassured him and looked down out of disappointment, catching a glimpse of the ring on Hongjoong's left hand and reminded himself once again that he was crushing on someone else's Omega. 

~

As promised, the doorbell to Seonghwa's apartment rang soon after and the three pack members ran up to the door to open it for Yunho and Mingi. They all greeted each other warmly before Yunho spoke up in a more serious tone.

"As the pack Alpha, I want to have a word with him alone, you three can go back to the car now."

"But-" Hongjoong tried to object. 

"Hongjoong, you are grounded, remember?"

"Yes…" He sighed.

"So, will you be a good boy and follow Mingi into the car now?"

"Yes." Hongjoong complied and crouched down to put his shoes on, also making sure to take his empty backpack with him. 

"Bye Seonghwa!" He waved after getting up, receiving a small wave back, and then turned around to be led outside by Mingi with the other two.

The door closed behind them, leaving Yunho and Seonghwa alone. Wooyoung and Jongho had already gone back to Jongho's room, probably to play a game or something. 

"Look, I'm really sorry, Hongjoong told me he was allowed to come over if he had someone with him, and I promise, I didn't make any moves on him, he was just-" 

"What's your name?" Yunho interrupted.

"Uh, Seonghwa…"

"Seonghwa, I'm not mad at you, I knew he was here the whole time. No, that does not mean Hongjoong was allowed to come over, but I know it was Hongjoong who lied to both of us, so I know it wasn't your fault."

"But then, how-" Seonghwa wondered out loud while furrowing his eyebrows. 

"San told me, he's really close with Hongjoong and wanted to make sure that an Alpha who he trusts is nearby, while his close friend is at an Alpha's place who he doesn't know at all." 

Seonghwa subtly looked down at Yunho's hand while he was talking, confirming that he had the same kind of ring that Hongjoong had.

"Are you mad at Hongjoong then? I promise I can explain and take responsibility for everything that happened, please don't be mad at him."

"What are you talking about?" Yunho asked, extremely confused.

'Why would Seonghwa take responsibility for Hongjoong sneaking out? I just told him it's not his fault.'

"You are Hongjoong's owner, right?" Seonghwa asked, now confused as well.

"Yes."

"Uhm, I'm really sorry for touching him, and I swear he didn't mean to either."

'Does Seonghwa think he needs my permission to touch Hongjoong because he's a pet or something?' Yunho wondered inside his head. 

'Actually, he might need my permission after all, Hongjoong technically belongs to me. Why didn't I realize that earlier? Probably because I don't even think of him as a pet.'

"You're not actually a student are you?" Yunho asked after thinking back to the day he came to pick Hongjoong up from here for the first time.

"No, it just came out of my mouth, I was really nervous, I'm sorry." Seonghwa apologized. 

"You don't have to apologize to me about that, I don't really care about what you do for a living." Yunho explained. 

"I want to see you explain that to Hongjoong first, he's the one you lied to about your job in the first place." He added.

"You mean, you'd let me meet him again?"

"It's not really up to me, is it? It's Hongjoong's choice, whatever happens between you two. All I can really do is permanently ground him if I think that meeting up with you is bad for him."

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Seonghwa answered, not sure what Yunho meant by that, or what the whole conversation between them even meant, but he didn't want to seem stupid or rude by asking him to clarify every single thing he had just said.

"So with that being said, you better hold up to your words and tell him next time. But now I have to go, my pack is waiting for me downstairs." Yunho said and went to open the front door. 

"I will… drive safe." Seonghwa managed to say right before Yunho left his apartment. 

~

Seonghwa was left standing at the entrance, trying to put all the pieces together, and when he turned to go back to the living room, Wooyoung appeared in front of him.

"What are you thinking about daddy?" Wooyoung teased.

"I have no idea what is going on between Hongjoong and Yunho anymore." He sighed. 

"Well, at least from my point of view, Hongjoong definitely has a crush on you." Wooyoung commented.

"Yunho had Hongjoong's scent on him though." 

"In what way?" Wooyoung knew that Seonghwa's sense of smell was better than average, but he also knew how bad he was at putting things together sometimes. 

"His soap or something, but San also used the same soap. And Yunho had two different soap scents on him, his own and the Omega's ones."

"Well, too bad for me then, it must have been San's scent on him. He was kinda cute."

"You seem to like the bad boy type?"

"I guess, yeah, I wouldn't want an Omega who's unable to top me in case I feel like it." Wooyoung admitted.

"Like yours, he seems like he couldn't get anything done in the bedroom if you asked him to top you." He added.

"Why would I want my Omega to top me?"

"Hmm… well, you know, you have that mom type of personality sometimes." Wooyoung hummed. 

"Isn't that a dominant role too?" Seonghwa asked.

"How should I know? I never had one, but I guess you're right, your mom definitely is."

"Did the Alpha smell like lavender though?" Wooyoung changed the subject, now also wanting to figure out what was going on between Hongjoong's pack.

"No…"

"Did he smell like strawberries, baby lotion and fresh laundry?"

"No, but I think it's because they had been just cuddling, not scenting."

"Do you know if their pack has more Omegas then?"

"I don't think so, I think they were all just here… two Omegas, two Alphas, one Beta… but I feel like something doesn't add up… I wish I'd had a chance to smell the other Alpha better..."

"What about Yunho's scent then? Was it on either of the Omegas?" Wooyoung asked.

"Yunho's soap's scent… it might have been faintly on San… but not Hongjoong."

"That's a loss for me then, not you, have fun with your Omega." Wooyoung commented, disappointed and slightly annoyed.

"But I saw rings on both Yunho and Hongjoong… And they were similar, like they'd belong together, and they both wore them on their left ring finger." Seonghwa continued before Wooyoung could leave.

'What if Hongjoong wants to cheat on Yunho with me?' Seonghwa thought, but quickly tried to get rid of the thought, he should have more trust on the other.

"I don't think Hongjoong had it on when he came here though." Wooyoung answered, after thinking back to when he came to greet Hongjoong earlier. 

"What if it's one of yours?" Wooyoung joked.

"Why would it be one of mine?"

"I don't know, you have so many, you probably wouldn't even recognize if it was one of yours or not." Wooyoung joked again.

"Besides, some Omegas wear rings just to keep unwanted Alphas away." Wooyoung reminded him.

"Unfortunately it doesn't usually work, because you can clearly smell that the Omega isn't mated, and there's no mark on their neck, just like Hongjoong, I really don't think he's taken." He added.

"But the thing is, I know he doesn't have a mate yet, but I still feel like they're dating or something." Seonghwa explained.

"Why don't you just ask him then? You have his phone number."

"I'd feel rude. I can't just ask out of nowhere like, hey, why do you and Yunho have rings on your left ring fingers?"

"And, uhm, Hongjoong also happens to be Yunho's pet. So even if he wasn't taken, I can't just go and date someone's pet."

"Uhh, what."

"I can't mate with a pet right? Or get married? Or have children?"

"First of all, you are thinking awfully far ahead, considering that you didn't even think you have a chance with Hongjoong at all a few minutes ago."

"And when it comes to hybrid pets, you can actually do everything you just listed, but…"

"Yeah?"

"You can't mate with Hongjoong without Yunho's permission, or at all, in case he's one of those pets who need an owner because they're pretty much unable to care for themselves, for one reason or another. I don't think that's Hongjoong's case, but doesn't hurt to make sure."

"And if you want to get married, he has to be your pet, not Yunho's. And if you guys were to have a baby right now, it would legally be either Yunho's child or pet, depending on how he'd want to raise it, and I don't think you'd want that."

"No, I wouldn't…"

"But to be honest, I believe Yunho is just a very protective Alpha over his pack, especially when there's two Omegas. And you are so protective too, so you should know how he feels. He's probably just making it seem like they have mates, even if they don't."

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense."

~

San had of course noticed the ring on Hongjoong's finger and dragged him into their shared room once they arrived, sitting Hongjoong down on his bed to try to talk some sense into him.

Yeosang had followed them into the room too, while Yunho and Mingi had taken the first turn to shower.

"What are you going to steal next?" San asked sarcastically. 

"His heart." Hongjoong answered with love in his eyes. 

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Yeosang agreed with him.

"Don't encourage him!"

"But really, next time you'll ask first before taking something from him." San lectured Hongjoong. 

"I will." Hongjoong promised.

"I think I'll go get ready for bed now, and it sounds like the couple got out of the shower already, so it's my turn now." Yeosang spoke.

"Yeah, go ahead." San replied. 

"Sannie!" Hongjoong whined out after Yeosang had closed the door behind him. 

"Yeah?"

"Why was Seonghwa ignoring me the whole day?"

"He wasn't ignoring you." San sighed.

"But he didn't flirt with me even once."

"Well, did you?"

"No, but I don't know how..."

"Well, maybe you should try to do something that will get all of his attention on you, and then maybe you'll notice just how interested he's in you."

"B-but what do I do then?"

"Try asking him on a date. Then you give him the ring back and apologize for stealing it. Then you'll either ask him directly if he likes you, or if that's too much, you can ask if he'd like to take you on a date next time."

"But-"

"And if he says no, I'll come with Yunho and Mingi to beat him up, okay?"

"Okay, but you guys won't actually come and beat him up?"

"If he hurts you or your feelings, I for sure will, even if the other two would ditch out, but I know they care about you too, so I doubt they'd refuse."

"I really don't want anyone to beat him up, San. And not to break your bubble, but I think he'd be the one to beat you up if you went against him alone, and I don't want anyone to beat you up either."

"Then he better like you back and treat you well."

"He will." Hongjoong gave up.

He was pretty confident that Seonghwa likes him anyway. Or why else would he have kissed him back? Unless it really was just the pheromones… but then Seonghwa also wanted to see him again this time.

Hongjoong decided to just do as San had recommended and texted Seonghwa later that evening, while San was taking a shower to wash off all the makeup and unfamiliar scents off of him.

Little one🧡🐈

Are you free next week?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Yeah, I'm free during the weekend.

Little one🧡🐈

Great!🙂

Do you want to go to a cafe with me on Saturday then?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Are you asking me on a date?

Little one🧡🐈

Yeah.🙂

Seonghwa🖤🐆

And Yunho is okay with this?

Little one🧡🐈

Yeah, he is.

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Sure then, I'd love to.

Little one🧡🐈

🙂🙂🙂

1pm on the same train station?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Yeah, I'll be at the same spot.

Little one🧡🐈

See you on Saturday then!

Unless we bump into each other at school again...

Seonghwa🖤🐆

Actually, I think I should take you somewhere too, after the coffee.

Little one🧡🐈

Oh, where?

Seonghwa🖤🐆

It's a surprise, and I need to explain something to you before we go there.

Little one🧡🐈

Okay, see you! ❤

Seonghwa🖤🐆

See you too. 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Seonghwa's and Seojoon's parents were loosely inspired by Elon Musk and Grimes btw, but like Korean versions, and the mom is not as much based on Grimes as the dad is on Elon Musk.)


	26. Cafe date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used dollars as currency, because it's probably easier to understand, and because I don't understand wons myself. But technically they're supposed to be using wons instead.

"San! How do I look?" Hongjoong asked after getting himself dressed up for the date. 

"Hmm…" San considered as he went over the outfit.

Light washed jeans, a beige knitted turtleneck, white sport sneakers, which the other was holding in his hands, and of course, the ring." 

"Great, as always, but I'd change the shirt."

"Why?"

"You always wear turtlenecks. You should show your neck to him, trust me, he'd like that."

"But I'll get cold."

"Then wear a warm jacket on top."

"Okay." Hongjoong answered and changed into a cream colored v-neck sweater instead. 

~

"Are you upset now that I have someone?" Hongjoong asked San, who had accompanied him to the train station and was currently waiting for Hongjoong's train to arrive with him. 

"No, I'm happy for you."

"Too bad their pack didn't have any Omegas for you… by the way, do you still want to keep that a secret?" Hongjoong asked after turning to look up at San. 

"Not really, I don't think I have the right to be ashamed of that anymore, especially now that Mingi and Yunho are one of the closest people in my life, and in general..."

"Okay…" Hongjoong answered, right as he spotted his train at the distance. 

"I'll be going now!"

"Okay. Have fun, call me or Yunho if anything happens, or if you want us to come pick you up." San spoke as the train stopped behind Hongjoong. 

"I will. Bye!" Hongjoong waved. 

"Bye." San waved too. 

~

Hongjoong arrived at the train station in Seoul and found Seonghwa standing there, waiting for him as promised. Hongjoong had seen his black car in the school parking lot on Wednesday and Friday this week, but hadn't seen the other in person after last Sunday. 

Seonghwa took the smaller one's hand into his and led Hongjoong into his car, who took a seat in front this time. Seonghwa was wearing a black turtleneck with two necklaces and one earring, paired with black jeans and a beige jacket that looked extremely warm and comfortable.

"Where are we going?" Seonghwa asked once they were inside the car, he hadn't been told which cafe they were going to. 

Hongjoong gave him the address of the place he wanted to go to. The cafe was on the second floor of a building, with a nice view of a quiet street. It was a modern one, with a cozy feel. The interior was mostly white and warm beige, but with a few cool toned details. 

~

"What are you going to have?" Hongjoong asked Seonghwa before going up to the counter to order.

"I think I'll have a strawberry milkshake."

"Okay." He answered and went up to the cashier, there was no one else in line at the moment. 

"One strawberry milkshake and one iced americano with two shots of espresso." Hongjoong ordered.

"Wait, aren't you going to let me pay?" Seonghwa asked after he saw Hongjoong take enough cash for both of the drinks out of his wallet. 

"I asked you out so I should pay."

"It's okay, I can pay for my own drink at least."

"Make sure to ask me out next time then if you want to pay for us so bad." Hongjoong stated, already in the middle of paying. 

'So cute.' Seonghwa thought. 

"Don't you want anything to eat with that?" Seonghwa asked after the barista left to prepare the drinks. 

"Kinda, but why is the food at a cafe always so expensive, like who pays $6 for a slice of cake?"

"Let me pay for the food then, you already got to pay for my drink."

"You're going to get hungry later, don't forget we're going somewhere after this." Seonghwa continued as he watched ongjoong looking at all the desserts on display. 

"How about that blueberry pie? You already told me you like them."

"Okay, fine."

"We'll take two pieces of blueberry pie as well." Seonghwa ordered after the barista came back to place their drinks on the counter. 

"That'll be $8." The cashier informed. 

~

Hongjoong picked out a seat next to a window in a secluded corner and they sat down on opposite sides of the small round table and started sipping on their drinks quietly, occasionally taking a bite out of their pies. 

"So, what's the relationship between you and Yunho?" Seonghwa asked awkwardly, but he thought that it was better to get that question out of the way first. 

"I already told you, he's the pack Alpha and he's my owner."

"But, you two… have you ever like, been interested in him, or have you ever done anything with him?" 

Hongjoong took a second to process the words before it finally clicked. 

"You're jealous over Yunho?" 

"Kind of..." Seonghwa admitted, although he'd argue that it was just him being careful of who he's falling for. 

"Really?" Hongjoong started laughing and almost choked on his coffee. 

"What's so funny about that, I'm serious Hongjoong. You know I can't date you if you also have a thing going on with another Alpha."

"Me and Yunho have barely held hands while I've almost had sex with San, depends on how you take it I guess, but you chose to be jealous over Yunho."

"You what!?"

"I don't see a claiming mark from you anywhere though, so you have no right to get mad at me." Hongjoong defended himself after noticing the change in the Alpha's scent. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get angry at you." The scent was gone almost as fast as it appeared.

"But you're sure that Yunho isn't trying to court you either?"

"No, he definitely isn't." Hongjoong answered while trying to shake the thought out of his head.

"And also, for your information, Yunho already has an Omega."

"San?"

"No, Mingi."

"Wasn't Mingi the other Alpha who came to pick you up though? How many members are there in your pack?"

"Oh, Mingi is also an Omega. And there are five of us."

"So your pack has three Omegas?"

"Yeah, but Mingi is both an Alpha and an Omega, so three Omegas, two Alphas, one Beta…"

"No wait, that sounds like there are six of us. I meant, one Alpha, two Omegas, one Beta and one bigender I guess, I never asked him to clarify to be honest."

'That explains a lot, if all the Omegas use the same soap. And because I don't know what Mingi's and Yunho's personal scents are, they could have been scenting for the whole day without me being able to pick that up.'

"So San isn't taken then?" Seonghwa was trying to secretly ask for Wooyoung.

"No, but why do you ask? He's not into Alphas, just so you know." 

"I wasn't asking like that, I was just wondering why San and Yunho smell like each other's soaps."

"Oh, that's because San and Yunho use the same soap, but I don't know what came over San that day and made him use mine and Mingi's one instead."

"What does Yeosang use then? I didn't smell anything on him."

"Unscented."

"Why don't you use that?"

"I like the other one, it smells good."

'I like your own scent better though… That day you were in preheat, your personal scent was strong enough to overpower the melony scent, I wish it was always like that.' Seonghwa thought inside his head. 

"Is San okay with you being here then?" Seonghwa asked after a silence. 

"Yeah, we aren't dating, we're just friends."

"With benefits?"

"Not really. I think he had a crush on me at first and we got pretty close because of that. Then heats happened, and we share a room, but I think he's okay."

"You think? I really don't want to break anyone's heart with us meeting like this."

"He's probably a bit sad about it, although he doesn't admit it. And I want an Alpha, so it wouldn't have worked out for us anyway."

"Why did you two, then, if you wanted an Alpha…"

"I guess he managed to make me a bit into him after all, but only because he's so Alpha-like for an Omega, and the first person to show interest in me like that…"

"You don't want to try things out with him though?"

"No. Well, I already did, kinda, we helped each other with our heats a bit, but I can see that he's not the right one for me. I only want to stay friends with him."

Seonghwa hummed in response and went back to drinking his milkshake. 

"Do you want to taste?" Seonghwa offered Hongjoong his drink after the awkward silence.

"No, I can't, dairy."

"Oh yeah, Are you allergic?"

"Just an intolerance I guess, it affects my skin, so I prefer not to have it." Hongjoong answered and took a sip from his americano. 

'Hmm… Now that I see it up close, I guess that ring really is one of mine. There's no way he could afford something like that.'

"That ring," Seonghwa started, pointing at it and catching Hongjoong off guard, who had completely forgotten about it.

"White gold and black diamonds. You really had to pick an expensive one."

"Oh yeah, this, I'm sorry… I guess I kinda borrowed it." Hongjoong said nervously and started taking the ring off. 

"I'm not mad, it's actually just pretty funny to me. You can keep it."

"What?"

"It's not as expensive to me as it is to you, so don't worry about that."

"Can I hold your hand?" Hongjoong asked.

Seonghwa blushed at the question and took the bait, placing his hand onto the table for the other to hold.

'Wow, is he really that stupid?' Hongjoong thought and grabbed his wrist instead, quickly sliding the ring onto Seonghwa's index finger before he could react, thankfully it fit. 

"Why did you even take it if you were going to give it back?" Seonghwa sighed, fixing the position of the ring.

"That's called stealing."

"So? You already stole it, so why return it?"

"Because it's not mine."

"Fair point, although I kind of just gave it to you."

"I wouldn't feel good about keeping it, especially now that I know how expensive it is, and because stealing is wrong."

"Can I at least hold your hand for real?" 

Hongjoong didn't answer, just placed his hand on top of Seonghwa's instead, who in turn held it gently. The hand was so soft and small in his, and Seonghwa loved it. 

"So, about you being a pet, what kind of situation is it?"

"Uhh… you want to hear the whole story?"

"If you don't mind sharing it with me."

Hongjoong then explained most of the important points. His parents, his brother, the Betas, how he ended up as Yunho's pet, and the whole thing about him trying to get rid of the pet title.

"Do you have plans on going through the test period?" Seonghwa asked after he was done.

"Yeah, it's one of my goals in life anyway, I just don't know when." Hongjoong answered and placed the last piece of the blueberry pie into his mouth. 

"What does this make of us then?" Seonghwa asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Are we dating now?"

"I guess, do you want to?"

"Why would I have asked you all these questions, and agreed to go on a date with you, if I didn't want to?"

"So, we're dating now..." Hongjoong confirmed to both of them, it felt so unreal to say it out loud. 

"By the way, you were my first kiss." Seonghwa admitted. 

"What, oh no, I'm so sorry I didn't ask you properly."

"Don't worry, it wasn't something I was saving."

"Why did you wait for that long then?"

"I guess I just scared everyone off. I looked a bit different in high school, like a bad boy, and only hung out with other Alphas." Seonghwa started explaining. 

"I did gather a lot of looks from Omegas though, and on the third year, when all of my friends had started dating, I tried to approach some of them, but they all got shy and disappeared afterwards. My friends suggested that it was because I was too scary from up close and had awful social skills, making all the Omegas uncomfortable with my attention on them."

"Thank you, for not being scared of me I guess." Seonghwa finished while looking Hongjoong in the eyes and smiling shyly. 

'You're too cute for me to be scared of you.'

"No worries. And you were my first kiss too."

"Really? I thought you would have at least kissed San."

"Nope."

"Did you have crushes on anyone in high school?" Seonghwa asked. 

"Of course, who wouldn't."

"Why didn't you get together with any of them?"

"I guess I thought they were too young to know what they wanted in life. Too young for commitment, or for building a family, so the chances of getting dumped were high, and I really didn't want to get dumped. So I waited until I was older and could date older Alphas."

"Also, I was uncomfortable with being touched, and maybe a bit scared that they wouldn't know how to hold themselves back." Hongjoong explained. 

'Maybe that's what the Omegas in my school were thinking too.'

"I guess that makes a lot of sense, and I hope that you won't worry about those kinds of things while being with me."

"You've already shown me that I don't have to worry about those with you." Hongjoong reassured. 

"Hongjoong."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I texted you earlier? That I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't actually go to your school, I just take singing lessons there. But I guess you could say that I'm a first year, because I just started."

"Oh, I guess Yunho was right then..."

"Are you ready for our second date? And it's my turn to pay now."

"Already? But we haven't even finished with this one."

"Our glasses and plates are empty, so I'd say we're finished, and I already told you I'm going to take you somewhere else after the cafe."

"Will you tell me now where we're going?"

"I'll show you where I work."

"That doesn't sound like a date."

"I know, but at least we can talk for a bit longer."

"Okay, let's go then."

Seonghwa smiled at him and led the other out of the cafe by hand again. Hongjoong wasn't going to complain any time soon though.


	27. Second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write because I got distracted by the comeback.

Ten minutes later by car, Seonghwa had parked inside a mall's parking hall and was now leading Hongjoong by hand again, walking at an unhurried pace with the Omega by his side. They passed by all kinds of stores and Hongjoong was trying to figure out the reason for what they were doing in here.

'I guess this is where he wants to treat me before going to his workplace. He did say it's his turn to pay now.'

And that's when he noticed Seonghwa just about to step inside a very luxurious looking jewelry store. Hongjoong's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks right before they could enter.

"No. You're not going to buy me something from here." He protested. 

"What's the name of this store?" Seonghwa asked. 

"Uhh.." Hongjoong looked up and read the letters on the sign. 

"Diamonds & Rosettes?"

"Yeah, and what am I?"

"A leopard…" Hongjoong voiced, realizing now that Seonghwa's species was connected to the name of the store. (Rosettes are the name of the pattern on leopards and jaguars.)

"I told you I'd show you where I work. Come on." Seonghwa encouraged and Hongjoong finally allowed himself to be led inside, and past the two security guards in front. 

"You work here just because you're a leopard?"

"Not exactly." Seonghwa started to explain. 

"I inherited this company from my mother earlier this year, but I've been working here ever since I graduated from high school. And the office where I work is somewhere else, but there's no one there today because it's Saturday, so it's no fun going there right now. This is just the store… Or at least the main one."

'So that's where all the money came from. And the ring I stole earlier?' Hongjoong was thinking while the other talked.

"What do you do then? As the owner?"

"Usually, I don't really do much... There's not much to do when you're the CEO of a small company, and all of your workers do their job properly. I mostly just keep track of everything, check that everything's going as it's supposed to, and that everything's on schedule."

"But sometimes, mostly when we are coming up with a new line of jewelry, that's when I actually have stuff to do."

"Like what?" Hongjoong asked, his ears perked up in interest.

"I have to come up with all of our business ideas, which is technically just me drawing some kind of weird mess, and then giving it over to the designers who actually make something great out of my awful sketches. Then I have to choose which ones we'll develop further into actual jewelry and send those over to the manufacturer team."

"Sometimes we come up with special edition jewelry, like for Christmas and Valentine's day. And I get to see everything before the customers, which is really fun." Seonghwa spoke with his eyes shining in excitement. 

"Did you design that too?" Hongjoong asked while pointing at the ring on Seonghwa's index finger. 

"This ring is from an earlier line, when my mom was still the CEO, so honestly, I didn't even recognize it was one from our brand at first."

Hongjoong hummed as he didn't really have anything to say back. 

"Do you like this kind of design by the way?" Seonghwa asked while holding his hand up in front of his chest.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking about business. What should I come up with next? Something that people want to buy." Seonghwa lied, definitely not thinking about wedding rings already. 

"Yeah, I do like it."

"What else do you like?"

"Like in what category?" Hongjoong asked confused. 

"Uhh… Food? Activities?"

"I liked the food you made us earlier… and I like chicken, meat, Korean food, strawberries… I already told you that, berries, yogurt..."

"And I like doing nothing."

'How can I take you on a date to do nothing?' Seonghwa thought. 

"What do you do while doing nothing?" He questioned. 

"Sleeping, scrolling through social media, listening to music, sometimes watching dramas. Oh yeah, and reforming clothes."

'Movies? Buying him clothes? Something creative? Or something relaxing? A spa?' Seonghwa considered his options.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hongjoong asked after Seonghwa had been lost in thought for a minute. 

"About what?"

"Your job."

"Oh… I didn't want you to see me as just a rich spoiled kid… And to be honest, you believed me too easily and never asked about it, so I didn't really know how to bring that up. But I'm really sorry for only telling you after we got together."

"We've only been together for like an hour, if that, so I guess I can forgive you." Hongjoong joked. 

~

"You could work here for the test you know, with the designers." Seonghwa spoke up.

He had been looking through all the jewelry in the store with Hongjoong for a few minutes. The younger a lot more comfortable in the expensive store now that he knew his boyfriend basically owned everything in there, but still too nervous to actually touch anything, just admiring all the pretty pieces of jewelry in front of his eyes. Seonghwa though, was looking for something specific. 

"I've never actually thought of designing jewelry before…"

"It could be useful in the future, for school, or for your future job, and it's only three months."

"Hmm… that sounds kinda fun, not gonna lie."

The necklace Seonghwa was looking for finally caught his eyes, so he took it off the stand and offered it towards Hongjoong. He of course had remembered to bring the key to all of the display stands with him today. And the cashier must know his face, as she wasn't phased by that at all.

"Take this, it fits you."

Hongjoong carefully took the necklace into his hands. It was a silver one, all just one color, and it had a small strawberry pendant hanging from a simple chain. It was definitely pretty, and he could see why it had reminded Seonghwa of him. 

"Don't worry, that one's not that expensive."

"How much is it?"

"$150."

"150!?" Hongjoong asked in disbelief. 

"The ring you stole earlier was about $2000."

"What is this made out of then?" Hongjoong asked after recovering from the shock, it had to be something other than just basic stainless steel for it to cost that much. 

"Silver plated sterling silver. I designed that one myself." Seonghwa explained proudly.

"What does that even mean?"

"Sterling silver is made from 92,5% silver and the rest is other metals to make it stronger. And silver plated means that it's covered with a thin layer of pure silver, but the layer will wear out over time. That's why it's not as expensive as it could be."

"I like it. It's pretty." Hongjoong said, taking a better look at it by turning it around in his hands. 

"Let me pay for it then. Technically I don't even have to, it's just going out of one pocket and into another, but I want to know what it feels like to buy my boyfriend something. Other than food of course."

"Okay." Hongjoong agreed and followed Seonghwa to the checkout, where he proudly bought the necklace that he technically already owned. 

"Here, let me put it on you." Seonghwa told him and placed the necklace around Hongjoong's bare neck, holding the strawberry pendant between his fingers for a few seconds once it was on. 

Staring at the smooth unmarked skin of Hongjoong's neck and upper chest, the Alpha took a deep breath in, suddenly having the urge to bury his nose into the other's scent glands again, just like he does with his freshly washed sheets every time they come out of the dryer. 

"I want to scent you properly." He blurted out. 

"Okay, do it." Hongjoong encouraged, suddenly extremely grateful for San telling him to change his shirt earlier today. 

"Not here…"

"Your place?"

"You remember what happened last time."

"So you suggest we do it in your car?"

"No, I mean, I just don't want you to fall asleep on me again and then run off in the morning."

"Do you want me to stay over?" Hongjoong asked, hoping he would say yes. 

Seonghwa's words getting caught in his throat was enough of an answer to Hongjoong. 

"I'll have to call Yunho first, because I also don't want a repeat of last time."

"It feels kinda weird to ask for permission from someone who's younger than both of us." Seonghwa mumbled quietly. 

"He's still my pack's Alpha tho, so he should at least know where I am."

"Yeah, I know."

~

The couple were back in Seonghwa's car, Hongjoong in the middle of a call with Yunho, telling him the news that they got together first, and then asking him if he could stay the night at Seonghwa's place tonight. 

"He said I can come over." Hongjoong smiled and told Seonghwa after hanging up with Yunho. 

"Great." Seonghwa smiled back. 

"What do you want to eat tonight?" He asked. 

"Now that I know how much money you have, I'm kinda tempted to make you buy something really expensive, but something that's actually good too."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. I'll order some really expensive cuts of hanwoo, and some vegetables and other side dishes too, and then Wooyoung can grill it for us."

"You have a grill?"

"Of course. We can't really leave the house with Wooyoung, so I just bought all kinds of restaurant equipment for us, so that he can have that kind of experience at home instead."

"That sounds fun, but now I feel bad about leaving my pack members out…"

"We can eat with them another time, I don't have a problem with that either."

"Yeah, I think that's better. Yunho has work tomorrow, and Mingi too I think, and the other two would take at least an hour to get here..."

Seonghwa agreed with him and placed an order for the food on an app, calling home afterwards to inform the two boys that they're coming soon, and that food is on the way. 

~

"Hey, Wooyoung, prepare the grill, we're having bbq today. And Jongho, you'll answer the door when the food comes. I already paid on the app." Seonghwa explained the two who were already ready to greet him when he opened the door. 

Hybrids having a great sense of hearing with their ears out, like both Wooyoung and Jongho today, and Seonghwa having called them just before, they knew in advance to listen to the sound of the elevator arriving at their floor, and the familiar pace of footsteps approaching their front door.

"Okay, but you two better stay quiet when the delivery guy comes. I don't want them thinking that my mom and dad are fucking in the next room over while they leave their son alone to prepare food for them." Jongho spoke.

"We're just going to be scenting." Seonghwa clarified. 

"You came all the way here just to scent?" Jongho asked. 

"We didn't want to do it in the car, plus we also came home for the food."

"Yeah, who would want to fuck in a car?" Wooyoung remarked. 

"I just said-"

"It's nice to have two parents like this for the first time, right brother?" Jongho turned his full attention to Wooyoung. 

Jongho had technically had several sets of two parents before, but they never felt like a real family to him before Seonghwa, who wants to keep him as a pack member even after he turns 18, and isn't obligated to look after him anymore. 

"We look like real brothers too, don't we? Both blonde and with rounded cat ears."

"You kinda look like a yellow baby bear tho, your lion tail isn't out." Wooyoung pointed out to the other.

"I know, I do that on purpose." Jongho answered. 

"The only problem is that Seonghwa was born with black fur, if he was a normal colored leopard, you really couldn't tell." He continued. 

"We're too old to be his biological sons tho, so I'm pretty sure everyone could tell."

"And Hongjoong isn't blonde either, but at least red is closer to blonde than black, and his hair is ashy blonde these days too." Jongho added. 

"But which one's the mom and which one's the dad?" Wooyoung asked him. 

"Doesn't matter." 

"So they're both half/half?" 

"Yeah, and imagine people hearing their future baby calling the Alpha mom in the middle of the supermarket." Jongho laughed.

"Hah, I'm definitely going to teach the baby that later." Wooyoung laughed back.

"I can hear you guys." Seonghwa sulked.

'It really does feel like we're a family today though, two parents and two children, just like how I always wanted.' Seonghwa thought. 

'And they're talking as if we already have babies too. I have to remember to bring that up with Hongjoong later. What if he doesn't even want two kids like I do?' Seonghwa worried, before taking Hongjoong's hand again and bringing him into his bedroom.


	28. Finally mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter managed to become so smutty, without even containing any actual smut. And it's the longest one yet, about 3300 words.

Seonghwa let Hongjoong lay himself down onto the sheets first, before climbing in on top of him. He stared down at the younger one, he was a bit nervous to be honest, but the other one just looked excited and waited in place patiently. 

Assuming that Hongjoong wanted him to take the lead, Seonghwa started with moving his sweater out of the way a bit more, revealing one side of his neck and shoulder better, and then buried his nose near the scent gland, the other's pheromones making him feel calmer than before. 

He rubbed his cheek against Hongjoong's neck and shoulder first, moving up to rubbing their cheeks together, and then settling with laying their foreheads against each other. 

"Can I take off my shirt?" Seonghwa asked.

The turtleneck was kind of in the way, covering both of the scent glands on his lower neck completely, but he didn't want to startle Hongjoong by just starting to strip out of nowhere. 

"Yeah." Hongjoong answered and watched as the Alpha sat back between his legs and slowly lifted his shirt off, then neatly setting it down on the bed next to them. 

Hongjoong couldn't help but go over his features. His arms and shoulders were muscular, but he was also very lean and pretty, especially at the waist. He loved how the skin around his belly button looked so soft, but he still managed to have very well defined and strong looking abs. Maybe if he took the offer to work at his company, he could design something that the Alpha could wear on his pretty waist. 

"C-can I touch?" Hongjoong asked, getting slightly turned on just from the sight. 

"I mean, we're dating, so yeah."

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I can just start feeling you up out of nowhere you know… but thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Hongjoong teased.

Seonghwa started blushing above him as Hongjoong ran his fingers along his abs first, then poking at the skin around his belly button lightly, and finally placing both palms on the sides of his narrow waist and feeling him up there. 

After he was done, Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa towards him again, positioning both of them so that it would be easy to rub their scent glands together. 

And then Seonghwa did, holding the opposite side of Hongjoong's neck while rubbing their necks and shoulders together for a minute. Hongjoong closed his eyes, having a tiny content smile on his lips, and gently held the Alpha's hair between his fingers as he did so. 

Seonghwa was growing more and more possessive along the way, noticing how the Omegas scent was starting to change to match his. Hongjoong was smelling so warm and cozy now, so calming. While Seonghwa was starting to smell fresher, purer and more soothing than usual. On top of their own scents of course. 

After lifting his head back up, Seonghwa looked down at the other's face. He looked a bit fucked out, just by the scenting, and it was driving Seonghwa crazy. How fucked out would he be when they actually do it?

"Kiss me." Hongjoong spoke from below. 

And of course Seonghwa did. He still didn't know how to make out, but he could at least try, so after giving him a few passionate kisses on the lips, Seonghwa sucked on the other's bottom lip, making Hongjoong let out a breathy moan and part his lips.

'Now what?' Seonghwa thought and tried to lick between the parted lips, but it was very awkward and made Hongjoong open his eyes. They stared at each other for a second, faces extremely close, until Hongjoong giggled and directed Seonghwa's mouth back onto his, making Seonghwa let out a relieved moan into the other's mouth. 

This time both went in with parted lips and kissed without their tongues a couple of times, before Seonghwa tried again, pushing his tongue into Hongjoong's mouth and hoping the other would do something, not awkward, with it. 

Hongjoong didn't really know what he was doing either, but he felt the urge to suck on the foreign thing in his mouth, so he did, and Seonghwa grabbing onto one of his shoulders, while letting out another moan into his mouth, was probably a good sign, so he kept doing it, and making out with Seonghwa until he pulled away to catch his breath. 

Hongjoong felt proud as he saw the Alpha looking down at him with an expression that most likely read either 'How the fuck did you do that?' or 'How are you not as breathless as I am?' And to answer those, Hongjoong would probably say 'I have no idea,' and 'Because I have larger nostrils than you do.'

"Hongjoong…"

"Yeah?"

"You know, after all the money I've spent on you-"

"You wanted to."

"Yeah, and I still want to spend more… but I think I can ask you for something in return?"

"Like what?"

"Please stop using that stupid melon scented soap." Seonghwa suddenly spoke very sternly, almost as if he was angry. 

"But-" Hongjoong almost whined. 

"I want to smell you, just you, no soaps please. I'll even buy you the most expensive unscented one I can find if I need to." Seonghwa begged. 

Somehow the image of that made Hongjoong even more turned on than he already was. His personal scent all bare and naked for everyone to smell, but especially for Seonghwa. And to be mixed with his Alpha's scent too, so clear that he was taken. 

It kind of reminded him of the feeling of being owned. But why did he like it? Up until now he had always hated the idea of being owned by someone else. 

"O-okay." He agreed, feeling helpless as more slick pooled out of his body, adding to the amount that was already on his underwear. 

Seonghwa had been smelling Hongjoong's slick and arousal for a while now, but as embarrassing as it was, he didn't know what that smell was. And the confusion clearly showed on his face as his own body started to react. His breath picking up, and only run by instincts, he grabbed both of Hongjoong's wrists and pinned them to the bed next to his head, where they had already been laying in submission. 

"W-what?" Seonghwa stuttered, staring down with heat in his eyes. 

Hongjoong giggled again, the Alpha was so confused, and for some reason he found it extremely cute. And he definitely felt a lot more comfortable in this situation now, than back then when San had cornered him in his nest.

"What is that smell?"

"Are you saying I smell?" Hongjoong teased, he was pretty sure he knew what the other meant. 

"No, it's a good scent, I just-"

"Probably my slick?"

"Y-you're wet?" Seonghwa blushed. 

"Yeah." Hongjoong admitted casually.

As an Omega, he was pretty used to it, although it had only been like twice that he had been turned on outside of being in heat before this. 

"But earlier? When you were in heat?"

"That was just my pheromones doing their thing. And my slick smells different whether I'm in heat or not."

'And tastes different too…' Hongjoong thought, but didn't want to say that out loud. 

"Oh… there's actually something else I've been wondering about too..." 

"Yeah?"

"Do Omegas grow body hair?"

"No, we don't. San doesn't have any either."

"Don't bring up another person in bed."

"We're not even doing it right now."

"Still."

"Why are you acting like you've never seen another Omega before me though?"

'Well, technically you're almost right, I've never been this close to one before…' He thought. 

"I'll tell you later, I just want to hold you like this for a while." Seonghwa answered and laid his head down on Hongjoong's chest.

The heavy weight of it felt nice to him, and Hongjoong started running his fingers through the Alpha's black hair, stroking his rounded ears for fun too. Somehow it made Hongjoong have butterflies in his stomach. Someone older, stronger and bigger, just laying there in his lap, all his, letting himself relax and be taken care of, even if he could easily flip the situation around in a second. 

The Alpha's scent was making Hongjoong feel all mushy again, his muscles becoming pretty much useless. So when they were called into the kitchen to eat, the Alpha having put on a shirt again, the two children, especially Wooyoung, definitely noticed the Omega's affected state, and Seonghwa's too to be honest, and decided to tease them about it. 

"You two definitely smell like you just fucked."

"We didn't-" Seonghwa tried to defend.

"So you just turned him on and left him hanging?"

"I-" Seonghwa tried to speak, but didn't know what to say, that was exactly what had just happened, even if he didn't want to admit it. 

"I can't believe you two, please Hongjoong, make sure he doesn't treat you like this." Wooyoung spoke sarcastically.

"I'm okay tho." Hongjoong said, and he didn't lie.

He was probably going to be distracted for the whole dinner, but he didn't have any hard feelings towards Seonghwa. And thankfully, he was only like half-hard, so he'd probably go soft while eating anyway.

"Okay, if you're sure..." Wooyoung shrugged.

"Come and sit down then, or else Jongho and I are going to eat everything."

~

After dinner, the two were back on Seonghwa's bed again. And because the mood had become quite heated earlier, it was natural for Seonghwa to start thinking about certain subjects, and then he remembered that unfortunate time again, when Hongjoong had left him in a not so pleasant state. 

"Do you know how awful it was when you put me into rut last time." Seonghwa complained.

"I had a fever too, and my dick was so warm, while my hand felt so cold it hurt. And I was so tired too, I didn't even want to jerk off, but I had no choice, my dick felt like it would-" Seonghwa cut himself off before he got too graphic, realizing a bit late that he just started talking about his dick, without the other asking.

"Why didn't you use a fleshlight or something?" Hongjoong questioned, a little bit amused, but also feeling guilty again. 

"I don't have one."

"Why? Are you too embarrassed to buy sex toys?"

"You have one?" Seonghwa asked, avoiding the question. 

"I have more than one, but not a fleshlight, I don't really like my dick being touched that much."

'I guess I really don't know anything about how Omegas work, but noted, don't touch his dick too much.'

"I'm pretty sure that every Omega has at least one toy to put inside themselves." Hongjoong continued. 

"And I've always thought that every Alpha would have at least one fleshlight, you guys go through ruts too. To make it easier, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess it would make it feel a bit better…" Seonghwa admitted. 

"How about we go buy sex toys together some day?" Hongjoong suggested. 

"W-why? Don't you want to do it with me?" Seonghwa's inner Alpha panicked, thinking that Hongjoong was going to make him buy a fleshlight for himself, and not let him use the Omega's body instead.

Not because he didn't respect Omegas, and thought they're bodies are something to be used, but because his inner Alpha really wanted that. And he also couldn't have children if Hongjoong wouldn't carry them for him. And he wanted children with Hongjoong, not with just any Omega. 

"Of course I do, but toys are still fun. And I wouldn't mind if you were a little less innocent when you do eventually fuck me."

"I'm not even that innocent, I just happen to be a virgin because no one has dared to let me fuck them before." Seonghwa defended, but still calmed down at Hongjoong's words. 

"Besides, I might want a new toy for myself, or we can just go look around. And there are couple's ones too, like blindfolds and handcuffs, those are some I haven't been able to use by myself."

"Okay…" Seonghwa considered, it couldn't be that bad. 

"But what did you mean when you said you've almost had sex with San?" 

"Oh, we just used my toys on each other, so I'd still consider myself a virgin, if that's what you're trying to ask."

"You share toys?" Seonghwa was beginning to feel jealous towards San again. 

"Yeah, but I do use a proper antibacterial toy cleaner on them after every use… and oh, that reminds me, I could buy a new bottle of that, if nothing else... and some batteries too."

'Why can't we just buy them online?' Seonghwa whined inside his head, but he didn't want Hongjoong to tease him about being embarrassed again, so he didn't say anything. 

~

Hongjoong staying the night wasn't planned, so as it started getting late and Hongjoong started getting tired, he realized he didn't bring any clothes to sleep in, or his toothbrush. What if he just uses Seonghwa's one? They've kissed, so it isn't that big of a deal, right? 

"Do I use your toothbrush, or…?" Hongjoong asked awkwardly. 

"I have more than one toothbrush you know…" Seonghwa said and led the smaller one into his bathroom. 

He then opened one of the drawers below the sink, showing that he indeed had quite a lot of unopened ones. 

"I don't like running out of hygiene supplies…" He explained. 

"Oh, okay."

"You can pick any one you want."

"Hmm." Hongjoong hummed and went through them carefully, somehow feeling like he shouldn't touch things around too much, what if the Alpha had a germ phobia or something?

He eventually picked one of the ones that he could see without digging in too much. But before brushing their teeth, Hongjoong wanted to change into something more comfortable. He wasn't about to sleep in his jeans again. 

"Can I also borrow some of your clothes?"

"You want used or unused ones?" Seonghwa smirked.

'Oh no, he has definitely noticed.' Hongjoong felt all color leave his face in embarrassment. 

"Unused ones…" Hongjoong tried not to start crying while answering, he was so embarrassed. 

"Don't worry too much about it. I thought it was pretty cute, a bit weird at first, but then I realized why you did it. I also only noticed it when I smelled the unfamiliar laundry detergent on my towel, so you did a pretty good job in hiding your tracks, I'm pretty impressed."

"Just give me the clothes please…" 

~

"Why rosettes? For the company's name I mean? You don't even have them." Hongjoong wondered out loud. 

They were laying down in Seonghwa's bed again, now wearing comfortable clothes and ready to fall asleep soon. The two children already in their own rooms too, hopefully not staying up past midnight, Seonghwa thought.

"My grandmother has them. My mom is a melanistic mutation too, but she named the company after her own mother's pattern."

"My mother's side of the family has been making jewelry for several generations, but it wasn't until my mother, that the tradition became a registered luxury jewelry company." Seonghwa explained. 

"Oh…that's quite cool… but we're dating, and I don't even know your last name?" Hongjoong voiced his thoughts, after trying to visualize the other's family lineage.

"Park."

"Park Seonghwa?"

"Yeah."

"What's your mom's name then?" Hongjoong asked, just because, not thinking it would be a big deal. 

"Sandara."

"Sandara Park? You mean Elon Park's wife!? Why the fuck didn't you tell me!?" Hongjoong whisper-yelled in shock. 

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't want to scare you off, but yeah, they're my parents."

Hongjoong stared at the other's face closely, still very much in shock, he didn't even know that the couple had a second child. But then again, he wasn't really into celebrity gossip, so there was probably a lot more than just this that he didn't know.

Seojoon had definitely mentioned having a brother on TV earlier, but Hongjoong had been focused on something else, and it hadn't registered in his mind.

Like the fact that Sandara Park had owned a jewelry company, prior to her son of course. He had never bothered to pay attention to a detail like that. Hongjoong finally ended the staring by poking at the other's cheek, as if to check that he was still real, and this was not a dream. 

"Please don't tell your friends yet." Seonghwa begged. 

"T-they're both Alphas?" Hongjoong asked to confirm something that he just remembered hearing from somewhere. 

"Yeah, that's exactly why I don't want you to go telling them around."

"Okay, I won't." Hongjoong promised. 

"Do Wooyoung and Jongho know?"

"Of course they do, Jongho has even met both of them. And like I mentioned earlier, my mom and Wooyoung have met each other too."

"Is this why I've never seen anyone with that shade of wine red eyes before?"

"No, it's not a true Alpha thing, but it's quite rare, my brother got the same color too."

"Park Seojoon?"

"You seem to suddenly know my whole family?"

"I've just seen the news. When your parents got married, their names were everywhere. And Seojoon's too, this Summer. Was that the same time you inherited your company too?"

"Yeah."

"Why though?"

"Our parents wanted to retire early and move into a mansion on Jeju island. Don't ask me why." Seonghwa spoke as if he was even more confused than Hongjoong.

"There goes my plans for having an Omega child then." Hongjoong spoke disappointedly. 

"You're already that attached to me? That you'd abandon your own plans to stay with me?"

"There's the chance of only having Alpha babies with a normal Alpha too, you know."

"That's one thing I've always been a bit sad about too, to be honest. That I can never have a biological Omega child… but now I have you at least, my own Omega... if you want to eventually become mine of course."

"I do, I'm just not ready for a mating bite yet, but I can still be your Omega already, as long as you let me call you my Alpha." Hongjoong smiled. 

"Okay, I'll be your Alpha from now on." Seonghwa smiled back and leaned in to give his Omega a kiss.

"I don't think you ever told me your full name either?" He spoke, still close to the other's face. 

"Kim Hongjoong."

Seonghwa hummed and stroked the other's cheek with his thumb, pleased now that they suddenly felt a lot closer than earlier today, and leaned in again to give him another kiss, or two.

~

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong spoke up after lifting his head up from where it was nuzzled into the Alpha's chest.

He had been laying there for a couple of minutes, in the other's arms, trying to fall asleep, but there was still something on his mind which was preventing him from doing so. 

"Hmm?" 

"I want to spend my next heat with you."

"A-are you sure?" Seonghwa stuttered, suddenly not that sleepy anymore. 

"Yeah."

"I literally have no experience tho, like I don't know how to make you feel good, and I've never been in rut with an Omega before, I don't know how I will act, or how clearly I can think." Seonghwa rambled. 

"It's fine, I trust you, and it doesn't even have to be perfect, I just want you."

"O-okay." Seonghwa gulped, he had an Omega now, it was a new chapter in his life and he didn't want to go back, no matter how nervous he was. 

"Thank you, let's talk about it more later, we have about two months before it actually happens."

And with that, Seonghwa hugged the other even closer, letting himself relax again and fell asleep with the Omega in his arms. Hongjoong felt the sleeping Alpha's chest moving along with his breaths, and nuzzling up to the warmth of his skin, he let it all lull him to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandara Park is a South Korean celebrity if you didn't know, but the mother is only named after her because, again, it was the first name that came to mind.


	29. Fireworks

Hongjoong woke up to the feeling of something poking at his arm. He didn't feel like getting out of bed though, so he just decided to ignore it and buried his head deeper into Seonghwa's chest.

But as the annoying poking continued, Hongjoong finally forced his eyes to open and take a look at what was the cause.

It was Wooyoung, of course. And after seeing that Hongjoong was awake now, he grabbed the smaller by the arm and started pulling, trying to separate him from Seonghwa. Hongjoong had barely started whining in annoyance, before Wooyoung covered his mouth with his palm and shushed him. 

Now he was curious. What the hell did the younger Alpha want from him?

So he decided to comply and visibly relaxed in Wooyoung's eyes, who after seeing the change in the other's demeanor, gathered him into his arms without even trying.

He grabbed the Omega by the back of his head with one hand and supported it onto his shoulder, the other hand going to support his butt from below, and lifted him off the bed. Once standing up, Wooyoung moved both of his hands under the other's upper thighs, making Hongjoong tighten his hands around his neck and let himself be carried into the living room. 

This reminded Hongjoong just how strong Alphas actually were, even the ones who were on the smaller side. He knew he didn't have any reason not to trust anyone who was part of either Yunho's or Seonghwa's pack though. And Wooyoung was at least nice enough to not make him walk right after rudely waking him up. 

"Sorry for waking you up. Do you want a coffee? Breakfast?" Wooyoung asked after laying the smaller one down onto the couch. 

"Yeah, coffee please." Hongjoong answered, curling up to a ball and hugging one of the decorative pillows to continue sleeping immediately after. 

He was wearing the clothes that Seonghwa had given him yesterday. A simple oversized black shirt and grey shorts. He still had his own pair of underwear on though, which had some dried up slick on them, but he had refused to borrow a pair from the Alpha, or from anyone else in the apartment. 

They were just a simple grey pair of hipster style underwear, with a logo of the brand on the waistband, nothing special though, as he couldn't afford anything too expensive.

It was what he always wore, either those or similar ones without a waistband. And because he was an Omega, it wasn't like anyone would think twice about it if they saw him in just his underwear. Even if his butt was quite thick for his size, his thighs weren't, so every boxer shaped pair of underwear he had tried to wear just rode up his thighs uncomfortably. 

"Hey cutie, wake up. Here's your coffee." Wooyoung shaked him awake after coming back to the living room and setting two cups of black coffee down onto the coffee table. 

He had already waited for about five minutes for them to cool down enough to drink. It wasn't like the sleeping one would mind, and Wooyoung didn't want him to burn his tongue if he sleepily drank some too soon. 

"I assumed you drink your coffee black?" Wooyoung asked.

"Since you can't have dairy at least, but I can put sugar in if you want?"

"No sugar or milk in my coffee please, otherwise I'll feel sick, especially if I have that on an empty stomach." Hongjoong whined into the pillow after being woken up for the second time this morning. 

"Do you need help getting up?" Wooyoung asked.

He started massaging Hongjoong's arms to get some blood flowing into them, after he saw that the other didn't make any moves to get himself up, and also looked too relaxed to do so.

"Noo, I already have an Alpha." Hongjoong whined, still half-asleep. 

"I'm not here to steal you from Seonghwa, silly." Wooyoung laughed quietly and helped the other up into a sitting position. 

Hongjoong's eyes met the two cups of coffee from his new position, and so he started taking a few sips from his own one, making him feel a bit more alert for the conversation. 

"Why am I awake?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about your pack member."

"Which one?"

"San."

"What about him?" Hongjoong asked and took another sip from his coffee.

"He's cute."

'Oh, makes sense, an unmated Alpha with an unmated Omega. It would be a perfect fit, if only it weren't for San literally not being interested in Alphas.'

"Sorry, but I don't think you have a chance with him."

"Why? Did he say something bad about me?"

"No, he's just not into Alphas. And I'm pretty sure that all of his attention is either on school or his little crush on me right now."

"He has a crush on you? Oh, that explains why he followed you everywhere when you guys were here last time."

"But not gonna lie, I'd probably have a crush on you too if you weren't already taken." Wooyoung winked. 

"Not you too, ahh." Hongjoong groaned and rolled his eyes playfully. 

"I was just teasing, but I get that you hear that a lot?"

"Yeah, too much..." 

Hongjoong got lost in thought for a while. Thinking about all the flirting he has had to endure for the past three years, although it has mostly just been hungry stares and a few people calling him pretty or cute suggestively, not that many people actually approaching him.

And it hasn't even been two full years yet from when he presented as an Omega. Although his blue eyes and small frame were a pretty obvious giveaway, he technically hadn't even gone through puberty completely yet.

(Because you have to present as an Alpha or an Omega to complete your puberty, unless you're a Beta. And there isn't a set rule that Omegas are always small and Alphas are always bigger, but it's more common that way.)

"Is there any chance he would fall for an Alpha?" Wooyoung asked after a minute. 

"I guess they say love has no gender. If he falls for you, then he does. But you can't change the fact that he's not attracted to Alphas in the first place."

Hongjoong sipped more of his coffee and started thinking. 'Why did San come onto Mingi like that when he was in heat instead of me? He didn't know Mingi was also an Omega yet, right?' 

"He did makeout with an Alpha once though…" Hongjoong voiced his thoughts. 

"Really? How did that happen?" Wooyoung asked, intrigued. 

'How am I going to explain this?' Hongjoong thought. 

"Wait a second please, I need to talk to one of my pack members first." Hongjoong excused himself and went into Wooyoung's room to call Mingi. 

~

"Mingi?" Hongjoong spoke into the phone. 

"Yeah?" He answered groggily.

"You just woke up?"

"Yeah, I thought your call was my alarm, but it's okay, I was supposed to wake up for work soon anyway."

"Yunho probably told you that I stayed the night at Seonghwa's? And San and Yeosang too?"

"Yeah, we knew."

"Did he tell you guys we're dating now?"

"Yeah, we know that too."

"Okay, good, but first question, yesterday, on our date, I kinda realized that we never asked you what your gender actually is… you know, everyone just went with it..."

"Yeah, thank you guys for that, it really gave me some space to think about it. But I guess the term doesn't really matter, bigender sounds the closest to how I feel tho."

"Oh, okay, I also, told Seonghwa…"

"It's fine."

Hongjoong let out a relieved breath before continuing. Mingi was basically like the baby of the pack, and also the pack Alpha's boyfriend, so Hongjoong knew he would get into big trouble if he ever hurt his feelings, not that he would ever want to anyway. 

"Good, but another question, can I tell one of Seonghwa's pack members too, and can I talk about that time you and San made out?"

"Uhh, sure..."

"Great, see you later then."

"Yeah, see you."

~

"Okay, everything's good, let's continue." Hongjoong spoke after returning to the couch. 

"Yeah?"

"So, San happened to be in heat and that caused Mingi, who's bigender, so both an Alpha and an Omega, to go into rut. But that was right before San knew he was also an Omega, so he did technically come onto him thinking that he's just an Alpha."

'Unless he could sense it somehow.' Hongjoong thought. 

"Okay…"

"But San was definitely the top in that situation, so if you're thinking something like, ew, I don't want to bottom to an Omega, you better stop pining over San."

"I don't mind bottoming, I'm a switch." Wooyoung stated. 

"But do you think there's something Mingi did to possibly attract San?" He asked. 

"He was just being himself, I guess. He's really cute and sweet, clearly a bottom, very submissive, very pretty… yeah, San definitely likes pretty boys." 

"So I take it he's completely a top?"

"I don't think so." Hongjoong started, after thinking about it for a while. 

"He did kinda bottom with me once, and he does like big things… so yeah, definitely a switch."

"Wait, you're a switch too!?"

"No I'm not. I just fucked him with a toy." Hongjoong clarified. 

"Oh…"

"Do you have any tips on how I could possibly be more Omega-like, but not in a fake way?" Wooyoung asked. 

"Honestly, these are just my assumptions, I don't know what his type actually is, you have to figure that out from him yourself. But I don't know, keep your ears and tail out, act cute, be pretty and submissive…" 

"I know how to bottom in bed, but I don't think I know how to be that submissive." Wooyoung admitted. 

"Being yourself is more important of course, but make sure you're like harmless, I guess."

"Harmless?"

"Omegas are more harmless than Alphas, right?"

"Yeah, I guess they are." Wooyoung agreed, but not understanding why that would be someone's type. 

"And pretty, just be pretty. I think that's the most important part." Hongjoong said quickly, before the conversation could get too serious. 

That made Wooyoung think. He had something else he had wanted to talk to Hongjoong with, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to bring it up. 

"Hongjoong, pet to pet, are you sure you're able to like, consent to having sex and stuff properly?"

"Uhh, I think. I don't think San would've touched me at all if he had sensed something like that…"

"That's not a direct answer Hongjoong."

"Yes, I can."

"But you're not 100% sure?" Wooyoung asked after noticing his nervous body language. 

"It's just that, I have to get some tests done soon, and if I for some reason wouldn't pass them, I'm scared that Seonghwa would get in trouble, if we had done anything before that."

'But it's not like they'd find out? And they think I'm in a relationship with Yunho too, but they didn't write his name down anywhere like that, just that he's my owner, right?'

"They won't know what you do in your free time unless you tell them." Wooyoung spoke. 

"I know. I'm just being nervous because I really want him." Hongjoong pouted. 

"When you guys do it, if you ever feel like something's wrong, just call me in."

"What do you mean? Don't you think Seonghwa..."

"I don't mind having to see him naked, or even fight him, if it means that you're safe, okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"Because you might not know your own limits on the first time, and if Seonghwa's in rut, it will be harder for him to judge the situation and stop himself."

'Does this have something to do with the part of his past that Seonghwa didn't mention?' Hongjoong thought. 'Because why would he stay here with Seonghwa if he thought of him as that kind of Alpha?'

"Of course I know that Omegas are naturally very sexual, and I know that you like our Alpha a lot, but I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Wooyoung continued. 

"What do you think I don't know about then?"

"You don't have to answer, but…" Wooyoung started. 

"Oh, I could give you our pack's safeword. I'm sure Seonghwa wouldn't mind. You smell like our pack Alpha now, and you two are dating and all, so of course it feels to me like you're part of our pack."

"Your pack has a safeword?"

"Yeah, it's good to have one. Like in situations like this. If I ask you an uncomfortable question without thinking, just say the safeword and I'll change the subject, no questions asked. You already saw Seonghwa go through a panic attack once, so that's also one reason why we have that." 

"Oh, okay. Thank you for taking care of me, and Seonghwa too."

"You're really deep in already, aren't you." Wooyoung asked sarcastically. 

"And the safeword is fireworks." He added.

"Okay, I'll remember that." 

"So what I was about to ask you earlier. How big is the biggest thing you've had inside?"

'Now it definitely makes sense why he gave me a safeword before asking something like that.'

"Three fingers… or a toy that is about the same size as three fingers." Hongjoong explained.

Wooyoung sighed and took Hongjoong's wrist into his hand gently, in order not to scare him, and wrapped the thumb and index finger of his other hand around three of Hongjoong's fingers, lightly squeezing them into a triangle. Then he showed the small circle he had made to the Omega.

"About this big?" Wooyoung asked.

"Yeah." Hongjoong confirmed, was there something wrong with it?

Then Wooyoung formed a new circle, this time using both of his hands and showed it to Hongjoong. The new circle was about twice the size (6cm) of the first one (3cm) in diameter. 

"Every knot is at least 4cm in diameter, that's just a biological fact, and that's already bigger than what you've ever had inside. Then they get bigger from there, and let me tell you, 4cm is really small for a knot, you won't find a lot of Alpha's who have one that small. The average is about 5,5cm, but just like Alphas come in all different sizes, so do knots, and they can go up to like 7cm in diameter."

(I tried to be realistic, but of course knots on humans aren't realistic, and please ignore the fact that they just measured dicks in diameter instead of circumference.) 

"If you're not prepped enough, it will hurt, and you can't even get off, that's why they're so big, because their purpose is to literally keep you there in place and not let you get off."

"I don't want to scare you or anything, it's possible for it to feel really good and all, but there's also the possibility it will be awful. And because you're an Omega, when you're in heat your body's purpose is basically just to get knotted and get pregnant, so you should be able to take it, but it still doesn't mean that it can't hurt."

"And because it's both of your first time, I'm afraid that even Seonghwa doesn't fully understand the significance of that. You're lucky that he's a cat hybrid though, our knots aren't that bad. Wolf hybrids are usually the worst, you know the ones that are like 7cm and can last a whole hour."

"How long do cat hybrid knots last then?"

"About 10 minutes average."

"Okay, that's not that bad, I guess." Hongjoong voiced his thoughts. 

Hongjoong was in a weird mood now, feeling like he had just received a sex ed lesson. Of course they had been taught the basics in school, but the teachers never went into specifics like this.

Seonghwa had also finally woken up, panicking about the empty spot next to him at first, but then he heard two voices distantly in the living room, talking about something he couldn't make out. 

When he came out of his room, he found Wooyoung talking with his Omega and hunched himself over Hongjoong's back, wrapping his arms around him possessively. He growled at Wooyoung lazily, not in a threatening way, just to show his annoyance. 

Hongjoong in turn melted into his hands instantly. Still a bit tired, but he tilted his head up to give his jawline a kiss and then proceeded to rub his cheek against it in affection. Seonghwa hummed in contentment and returned the gestures, kissing him on the cheek first and then lightly scenting him back. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked in his morning voice. 

"Yeah, except I would've slept longer if it wasn't for Wooyoung."

Seonghwa hummed again before starting to lick up his neck, all the way up to his hair, like a mother cat grooming her kitten. Hongjoong tried to squirm away at first, but then he realized it actually felt kind of nice and relaxed at the touch. Wooyoung just smiled at the two, he had never seen Seonghwa be this affectionate with anyone, so he was really happy for both of them. 

"Do you want me to make you a coffee too, mama cat?"

"Shut up."

"Does master want to make his own coffee today?"

"Master?" Hongjoong asked, way too innocently, was he missing something?

"You too, don't even start." Seonghwa complained and playfully bit his neck. 

~

"Do you want me to drive you?" Seonghwa asked later, after all four of them had eaten breakfast together. 

"I live pretty far."

"It's okay, besides I'd get to see where you live."

"I'm going to get home faster by train though."

"Let me take you to the train station at least then."

"Sure." 

~

"Wooyoung told us your safeword." Hongjoong spoke up, they were currently in Seonghwa's car, parked next to the train station. 

"Oh, that's good, he must think you're already part of our pack then?"

"Yeah, he does. And now you can use it with me if you need to."

Seonghwa felt so moved that he just leaned in to kiss Hongjoong instead of answering, besides kissing the younger one had become his new favourite thing, so he would take any chance he could to do so. 

"Can I use it with my pack too?" Hongjoong asked. 

"I guess, as long as it's just between the five of you."

"So, am I part of two packs now?"

"If you want to."

"Of course I want to, I feel as much at home with your pack as I do with Yunho's." Hongjoong smiled and kissed Seonghwa on the lips, one more time before he had to go catch his train. 

Sure the attraction had been mostly physical at first, Hongjoong thought. The Alpha was just too good looking for his own good. And him being in preheat when they first met definitely didn't help his case. But it almost felt like there was something more that he had never felt before.


	30. School project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys were waiting for an update earlier. I've just been really tired lately and sleeping a lot, I'll still try updating once a week, but there's no specific schedule.
> 
> I don't think this chapter needs a warning, but there's a lot of 'female' clothing, and also a lot of talk about gender, if that's something that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> And I also feel like I should clarify that Hongjoong is about 167cm tall, just 5cm shorter than he actually is, it doesn't really matter otherwise, but he'll wear heels later and he's supposed to be tiny, so he can't get too tall with the heels on.

It was Monday again, and Hongjoong was definitely not looking forward to the week at school this time. Don't get him wrong, he still loves designing and enjoys going to school a lot more these days, minus the long and boring train journey, which he always spends trying not to fall asleep. But this time he had to stay away from his boyfriend, possibly for the whole week until they could see again. 

Hongjoong's third class for the day was design, his favorite. The class started with all of the students continuing their previous project, which had to be finished by the end of the week. The teacher had also told them at the beginning of today's lesson that they would be given another project, to finish by next Monday, although the second assignment was to be done at home.

Hongjoong needed some pearls for the jacket he was making. Thankfully he was already done with the jacket part, only needing to decorate it for now. He could easily get it done before Friday. He was currently trying to reach the shelf where he knew the pearls were, his fingertips barely brushing the box. His frustration probably showed through in his scent, especially now that he had used Yeosang's unscented soap. 

"Do you need help?" A deep voice asked him from above. 

Hongjoong felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine as he looked up and saw an Alpha staring down at him hungrily, biting his lips and clearly checking Hongjoong out. 

"Uh, yeah." Hongjoong admitted anyway, after trying to reach the object one more time, and only managing to push it farther. 

The Alpha easily reached the box and offered it to him. 

"Thanks." Hongjoong accepted the item from the Alpha. 

"No problem." He said and left, but not before biting his lips suggestively and winking.

'Ew.' Hongjoong thought. 'But at least I got this…'

~

It was nearing the end of the class and the teacher had started explaining the new assignment to them. Hongjoong was listening in while individually sewing pearls onto the front of the jacket. 

Apparently the assignment was to choose someone, doesn't matter who, as a model and create an outfit for them. 

A lot of his classmates had started pairing up, asking if they could use each other as the model but Hongjoong already had someone in mind, as long as he would agree. If not, then he'll have to come up with something else. 

~

"Mingi? Can you lend your body to me for a bit?" Hongjoong asked as soon as he came home and spotted the other. 

"What? Why?"

"I have a school project and I need a model."

"Why me?"

"Because you're tall and you have a great body, and I don't think the others can pull off what I have in mind."

"What do you have in mind then?"

"A skirt…"

"You want me to wear a skirt?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"What kind of skirt?"

"Ooh, you're interested already, I knew you were the right person for this."

"I was thinking of a jean skirt, a ripped one." Hongjoong explained. 

"Okay, I'll do it, but only if I can wear something underneath." Mingi shrugged, because why not. 

"Like what? Underwear?"

"No, I mean like jeans, I don't want your teacher seeing me in just a skirt."

"Oh, okay, I think that'll work…"

"How about tomorrow? Are you free?" Hongjoong asked. 

"Tomorrow what?"

"We need to go buy the outfit, or at least the skirt." He explained. 

"Yeah, tomorrow after school is fine." Mingi agreed. 

"Great!" Hongjoong smiled. 

~

"Yunho?" Hongjoong called out.

"Yes?" Yunho answered from the kitchen, trying to make something edible for dinner.

"I want to start the test period thing now, if that's possible?"

"Now?"

"Yeah…"

"But you have school? How are you planning on going to work too?"

"We don't even know how exactly it will be done. Can you at least book an appointment for us?"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." 

"Thank you!" Hongjoong exclaimed and went back to Mingi's room to plan the outfit with him better.

~

"Where's Yeosang by the way? I haven't seen him all day." Hongjoong asked later, after dinner, when they were all hanging out in the living room. 

"He said he went to a friend's place." Yunho explained. 

"Yeah, apparently the food here's so bad he didn't want to eat with us." Mingi added. 

"He should've gone to Seonghwa's place then." Hongjoong thought out loud.

"Who knows, maybe he did. I mean, didn't he become friends with his son already." San thought out loud too. 

"Yeah, Jongho. They did become friends pretty quick." Hongjoong replied. 

"Maybe it's because neither of them have other Betas in their packs, so they just naturally got along." San added. 

"Rude, so he gets to be with my boyfriend and I can't."

"Why couldn't you, you live just as far from him as Yeosang does? Besides, we don't even know if he's actually there or not."

"Because I'm always so tired after school, I would just be bad company. Besides I wanted to come home to you guys, especially today."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind tho, even if you fell asleep on him every time, you're really cute when you sleep."

"Thanks, I guess."

~

The next day Hongjoong was waiting for Mingi at the train station. They had planned to meet in Seoul because there was a large shopping mall, which was perfect for them because both of them wanted to buy something for themselves too. It also happened to be the same mall where Seonghwa had taken him to, but he felt like he wasn't supposed to tell his friends yet. 

Mingi had finally arrived and they were now searching through the mall, looking for a store that sells skirts, and other clothes of course, for a relatively cheap prize.

They found one that both agreed on, technically targeted towards young and edgy Omegas and Beta females, but obviously anyone was allowed to shop there. The two entered the store and went straight to the skirt section. 

Back in the days, all Omegas were made to have shoulder length hair and wear either a skirt or a dress, somewhere from mid thigh to calf length, while all Beta and Alpha females were to keep their hair long, and all Beta and Alpha males were to keep their hair short.

Alpha females were the only ones whose style of clothing wasn't determined by gender roles, they were allowed to wear either pants or dresses and skirts of any length, as long as it didn't end above mid thigh, and no one batted an eye. Beta females were only allowed to wear long skirts and dresses, while Beta and Alpha males were only allowed to wear pants. 

These rules were made to keep people 'in line' but have obviously not been in use for a while, and would never be again. But if you had broken the dress code, you would have risked jail, or ended up as some kind of pet or slave, as if you were not human enough when you decided for yourself how you wanted to dress. 

Omegas and Beta females obviously still loved to wear dresses and skirts, and because it was optional, it felt even better when they did.

"Mingi? What about this?" Hongjoong asked after sifting through some of the jean skirts. 

"The blue one?" Mingi asked, because Hongjoong was also holding a pink jean skirt in his other hand. 

"Yeah."

"Is that one for you?" He pointed to the pink one.

"Yeah, I can wear my pink jeans underneath and then we can match."

"Why do you always want to match with me?"

"I don't know, I guess we just have the same style." Hongjoong shrugged. 

"Are we ready now?" Mingi asked.

"No, I want to look through the clothes for a while and then we'll go try them on."

"Why can't I already go try mine on?"

"Because it's my school project, I need to see it, but I guess you can already go and try to find the right size."

Hongjoong handed Mingi at least five skirts, he wasn't even sure himself, but there were a few different types and sizes, so hopefully at least one of them would be good.

"Oh yeah, we might need to buy you jeans too because I want them to match perfectly. But go try them on top of those ones first."

"Okay." Mingi answered and went to look for the dressing rooms. 

~

After about twenty minutes, Hongjoong had found himself another skirt and tried both of them on. The second skirt was a plaid black one, although it was actually a skort, but it made it perfect to wear even in windy weather, like to a beach for example. The material was soft and flowy, which felt nice, but he would probably have to wait until next summer to actually wear it, unless he only wore it indoors. 

Hongjoong then went to find Mingi, who had already tried all of the skirts on and narrowed it down to two. He held both of the skirts against Mingi's jeans and decided they didn't match like he wanted them to. First of all, he wanted to rip the skirt, so ripped jeans would look better, but Mingi didn't want him to rip the ones he already owned. And the shade also wasn't the exact same one, so Hongjoong left for a minute, and then came back with some jeans for Mingi to try. 

"Are you done? Can I see?" Hongjoong called out after Mingi had disappeared into a dressing room for a few minutes. 

"Yeah." Mingi answered and opened the curtain slightly. 

Hongjoong stepped in and Mingi closed the curtain behind them again. 

"Looks good." Hongjoong spoke and ran his fingers along the skirt, trying to figure out what kind of shape he wanted to make out of it later. 

"I think I could rip it a little bit sideways, and then rip the jeans here... and here." Hongjoong explained while touching the clothes and showing Mingi. 

"So we're done?" Mingi asked. 

"Yeah." Hongjoong confirmed, he had already went through Mingi's closet earlier to make sure there wasn't anything else they needed to buy for the outfit. 

"Are you going to leave now? I need to change out of these…"

"Yeah, but before that, now that we're kind of in private, I have a question..."

"Yeah?"

Hongjoong was pretty sure that Mingi was the only other one, in addition to himself, who was purely a bottom, in both Yunho's and Seonghwa's packs. San and Wooyoung were clearly switches. Yunho and Seonghwa were clearly tops, even though both of them were pretty soft. Yeosang was a top? Or maybe a switch? Or a power bottom? And he was also pretty sure that Jongho was a top too.

"As a fellow bottom, you must have thought about buying some pretty underwear at least once?"

"Yeah…" Mingi admitted. 

"So, how about we go buy some?"

"For the photoshoot?"

"No, of course not. Just for fun."

"I guess…"

"You're down?"

"Yeah."

"Great, because I wanted to buy something for myself, but first I wanted to make sure you're comfortable enough to come in too." Hongjoong explained and left the flustered and nervous Mingi behind. 

~

"We don't actually have to go, if it's too much." Hongjoong reassured.

He was holding Mingi's hand for support, and he could feel how sweaty it was becoming, but he didn't mind. 

"N-no, it's okay."

Mingi wasn't nervous about the underwear itself, but because the store was clearly targeted specifically towards Omegas and Beta females, and Mingi was nervous about him not being counted in that category, or that he would gather too much attention while being in the store. 

He didn't want to be seen as Hongjoong's Alpha either, and them holding hands wasn't really helping with that at all, but he also didn't want to let go, it was grounding, and he really needed it. 

"But hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I want to buy contact lenses too… and perfume…"

"Well, we have time until the mall closes, so why not."

"Before we go in…"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Hongjoong realized what Mingi meant now.

"Are you sure you have enough money for that though?" 

"Yeah, I go to work, and I'm not saving for a house like Yunho is."

'Seonghwa could probably afford to buy a house for all of us though… but saving is still good, you can use that money for a lot of other useful things instead.' Hongjoong thought. 

"Okay." Hongjoong smiled reassuringly and let the younger one lead him this time. 

~

Mingi was currently trying to choose a perfume for himself, with a staff there to help him. Hongjoong was just standing there, right behind Mingi, and observing some of the perfume bottles on the shelf.

He had always heard that these kinds of perfumes and colognes were pretty expensive, the kinds which had actual Omega or Alpha pheromones inside, and he was actually pretty impressed by Mingi being able to afford one. 

"Yeah, I'll take this one, thank you for your help." Mingi spoke. 

"No problem, and might I say, what a cute little brother you have there." The staff cooed.

'What? Me?' Hongjoong blushed. He was almost always mistaken as everyone's boyfriend, so this was new.

"Yeah, I know." Mingi smiled and ruffled his hair.

Hongjoong was still too shocked to speak. He wasn't even younger than Mingi, so was it because he was shorter? Did they really look that alike? What's going on? He hadn't even used Mingi's soap for a few days. 

The tiny bottle cost a lot of money, but it was worth it, Mingi thought, and he wouldn't be wearing it every day, like some did, so he was lucky to save money that way. 

"Okay little brother, next store." Mingi spoke happily, the successful purchase had calmed his nerves down a bit. 

"I'm your older brother, by the way." 

~

Another store later, Mingi now had a few pairs of contact lenses and some supplies. And because he wanted to wear them right now, he was really excited, don't blame him, they were currently looking for a bathroom where they could go put them on. 

The bathrooms were usually either divided into two, Beta females and Omegas into one, and Beta males and Alphas into another, or just undivided. This time they were divided, and they were actually grateful, because the Omega/Beta female bathrooms were usually the cleanest, and you know, bacteria and contact lenses weren't really a great match. 

~

Another while later, now with a blue eyed and more comfortable Mingi, who had also wanted to test his new perfume already, they were finally ready to enter the underwear store. 

"What color would fit me?" Mingi asked, a bit lost, blaming it on the fact that he wasn't a fashion student like Hongjoong was.

"Since your skin tone is pretty light, and your hair is bright red, I think anything bright or dramatic would be best. Dark colors would look great too as long as they're not muted." Hongjoong explained.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Mingi answered and continued looking. 

"What about me?" Hongjoong asked, curious.

"Uhh, maybe lighter colors would fit you better?"

"Ooh, I like that idea. Thank you."

Hongjoong ended up picking a set of white lace underwear, one that came with a top and a bottom part. Mingi on the other hand ended up picking a set of three lace bottoms, one bright red, one dark blue and one black pair. And because they were made for male Omegas, the fit or sizing wasn't an issue for either of them. 

"White? So pure, I thought you were supposed to be the older brother."

"Shut up. They're pretty, and besides you recommended lighter colors for me."

~

Hongjoong also really wanted new shoes, so that was the last thing they grabbed. A chunky black pair of short heels (about 5cm/2 inches). Which doesn't really sound as cute as they look on Hongjoong. 

The pair was now done with all of their shopping, and knowing it would take them a while to get home, they had started to look for a place to eat something light. But instead of finding a place to eat, they found two familiar faces, except technically Mingi had only seen one of the faces before. 

"A double date!" Mingi exclaimed after getting close enough to his long time friend. 

"We're not on a date." Yeosang clarified. 

"Neither are we, we're just brothers." Hongjoong reminded Mingi. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were brothers." Jongho spoke.

"Because they're not." Yeosang explained. 

"You sure you're not on a date tho? You guys are holding hands?" Mingi asked. 

"So are you." Jongho pointed out. 

"We're just brothers." Hongjoong explained again.

"What he's saying is that we're both taken already." Mingi clarified. 

"And Mingi was nervous." Hongjoong added. 

"Yeah, so what's your excuse?" Mingi asked. 

"We were just hanging out." Jongho replied. 

Yeosang had been too busy being shy to look up at Mingi's eyes, but now that he did, the first thing he noticed was the blue contacts. And then he noticed the change in his scent, it was as if he smelled more like an Omega than an Alpha, as if he had just been lightly scented by an Alpha, which obviously he had been. But he hadn't done anything with Hongjoong, right?

"Oh, you noticed." Mingi spoke after seeing Yeosang frantically looking between him and Hongjoong. 

"You didn't-" Yeosang looked so shocked, and then Hongjoong caught on. 

"It's just perfume." He clarified.

"Ahh, of course." Yeosang sighed in relief.

"What? I don't understand?" Jongho asked.

"Nothing, don't worry." Yeosang reassured. 

"What were you guys about to do, by the way?" He asked the two Omegas.

"Going to have something to eat. You guys want to join?" Hongjoong answered. 

"We just ate, so not really." Yeosang answered. 

Hongjoong and Mingi eventually decided on eating sandwiches, while Yeosang and Jongho tagged along. They all talked about school and stuff together, getting to know each other better, although it was mostly just Mingi and Jongho who were talking. 

~

"Oh, you're doing that thing again…" Wooyoung spoke after walking in on Seonghwa, who was buried in a freshly washed towel. 

"It's so warm... it just came out of the dryer." Seonghwa defended himself and peeked his head out from underneath it. 

Then he heard his phone ring, but unfortunately Wooyoung was closer to it than he was and managed to see the screen before Seonghwa. 

"Ooh, who could it be?" Wooyoung smirked.

Seonghwa blushed. It had to be Hongjoong, because all other contact names on his phone were just their name, and with no emojis either. 

"Hello?" Seonghwa answered after Wooyoung gave him the phone. 

"I have your son."

"You're with Jongho?"

"Yeah, if you want him back, please drive us home, we're tired."

"Who? Where are you?"

"The mall where you bought my necklace from, and we're with Mingi and Yeosang."

"Okay, sure, I'll come."

"What were you doing by the way? You don't actually have to drive us if you're busy or something."

"I was just cleaning the bathroom, but I'm done now."

"Is that Wooyoung laughing?"

"No, he's just choking because he inhaled laundry detergent."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Seonghwa hung up and smiled to himself.


End file.
